


God Is My Judge

by Green_essential



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deputy doesn't arrest Joseph, Family, Jacob Seed tries to be a dad, Kidnapping, Major alterations to the timeline, OC didn't ask for any of this, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Possessive Behavior, The Seed's are evil, forced family, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_essential/pseuds/Green_essential
Summary: In which the Junior Deputy chooses the smart decision of not cuffing Joseph Seed. The Collapse is avoided, but Danielle arrives in Hope County just in time to reap the consequences.
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 164





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for being here! This is my very first fic, so while constructive criticism is appreciated, insults are not. This will be pretty AU and canon-divergent in a lot of major ways, so if that's not your thing, I'd turn around lol. And on with the story!  
> Eliza Bishop face claim: Phoebe Tonkin  
> Young Danielle face claim: Summer Fontana (but with green eyes)

She was five the very first time she asked about him.

Now, Danielle didn’t have a lot of memories from that time, but questions about her father were always so clear. And so were her mom’s answers.

That time, that first time, Eliza Bishop looked at her daughter, with her fire-colored ringlets like her father and wide green eyes that were so much like her own, and she smiled sadly. Bending down, she picked up her daughter and set her on the couch, holding her close.

“Now, Dani,” she said, and the young girl would soon learn that that’s how she always started conversations she didn’t want to have. “You have to understand something. I love you. I love you so much, you are my favorite person in the whole wide world. Did you know that?”

And little Dani nodded, because her mom told her that every day, at least three times a day.

“And do you know who else loves you? Nana and Papaw both love you, too. And Auntie Alison and Uncle Charlie, and Auntie Sophie. You know that, too, right?”

Again, little Dani nodded.

Now her mom pressed her lips together, and pushed a lock of hair behind her daughters ear. “I see so much of your daddy in you, baby. You have his hair,” she gave a playful tug on the curl, “his temper,” she said, mockingly stern as she poked her daughters belly, “and you know exactly how to get just what you want.” Now her expression changed, into something Dani couldn’t comprehend. “Your daddy’s whole family is like that, too. Real good at getting their way.”

“Where is my daddy?” She asked. Her mom told her everybody has a mommy and a daddy, all her classmates and friends had their daddy’s. She loved her Papaw Steve and Uncle Charlie, and she wouldn’t change them for the whole world. But she wanted to meet her daddy.

Eliza sighed, and drew her baby into a tight, fierce hug. One where Dani was sure she’d pop. But she never complained. Secretly, she loved those hugs. They made her feel so safe, and so loved.

Her mom buried her face in her hair, “Your daddy was unlike any man I ever knew, or ever will know. That’s for sure, baby.”

***

She asked again when she was nine.

There was a father-daughter dance. Now, Papaw Steve always took her, and she always had a great time. He got all dressed up, and brought her flowers. She would put on her favorite dresses, and he would bow to her, and she would curtsy to him, and he always treated her like a princess.

Danielle loved her Papaw Steve.

But why wasn’t her dad the one taking her?

After the dance, she changed into her PJ’s and wandered into her mothers room, where she was up late working. Her mom was a cop, and a good one too. Everyone knew Deputy Eliza Bishop, one of the straightest and most compassionate cops you ever knew. She could talk a suicide jumper right down from a ledge, save a junkie when no one else wanted to. Many young homeless women had used their spare bedroom, and they always seemed to straighten up after living with her mom for a few weeks. With her cooking, her stern but loving attitude, her acceptance and love for everyone.

Eliza Bishop was some kind of angel like that.

So, it always confused Dani. Her mom was the greatest. Why wouldn’t her dad marry her?

“Mom?”

Eliza looked up from her laptop, dark circles under her eyes seeming glaringly more obvious from the computer screen. Her long, thick brown hair was pulled into a bun, showing off a long, slender neck and gorgeous heart shaped face.

“Do I look like my dad?”

Of course, she knew the answer. She remembered the conversation from when she was five. But, she couldn’t help herself. Dani wanted to hear it again.

Her mom’s forehead creased, and she remembered her Nana said that she always did that when she was thinking real hard about something. Apparently, she did it, too.

“Come here, baby.”

She scrambled onto her mom’s bed. Despite being almost ten, she was still the smallest in her grade.

Her mom pressed her lips together, and reached up to tuck a fiery ringlet behind her daughters ear. “You’ve got your daddy’s hair, and his nose. You act just like him sometimes. When something doesn’t go your way, you start to get real mad, but then you just take a deep breath. You start planning, thinking up the best ways to get what you want, to succeed. You’re ambitious, too, just like him.”

“What’s that mean?” She said, cocking her head to the side.

“It means you aim for the stars, baby. You want something, and nothing stands in your way. Him and his brothers, they’re a lot like that, too.”

“I have uncles?”

As soon as she saw her mother’s reaction the question, she almost took it back. Her eyes darkened, and her jaw clenched. Gently but firmly, she put her hands on her babies shoulders.

“Yes, you do. Your daddy was the oldest, with two little brothers. I only met them once, but…” she trailed off, and then squeezed Dani’s shoulders. “But you’re nothing like them, you hear me? Nothing. They’re bad men, baby. Very bad men.”

“Why are they bad?”

“Well, sometimes, people get sick, baby. They get real sick and they don’t act right.”

“Like the flu?”

“Yes, exactly like the flu. But, instead, it’s in your head. It’s different for everyone, but your uncles-“ She stopped, eyes narrowing, “Your uncles started being really mean to other people.”

Dani wanted to ask more, but even at nine, knew it was better not to push it. She didn’t want to make her mom sad.

“Was my daddy like that, too?”

Tears welled in Eliza’s eyes as she stared at her baby. She couldn’t bring herself to tell her the truth. Despite her families insistence, she just couldn’t tell her baby this man she wanted to know so badly was a murderer. So, she just hugged her real tight again. And as Dani was sure she’d pop, she felt so safe, and forgot her question.

After Dani was tucked away in bed, Eliza reached into her nightstand and pulled out the only picture she had left of Jacob. When Dani was older, able to understand better, she had been meaning to give it to her. Show her where she got her red hair, her mischievous little smirk.

She had been so tempted to find Jacob, let him know about his child, but Eliza was not stupid. If he didn’t hurt her, even intentionally, those brothers of his sure would. Joseph creeped her out the first time she met him, and there was something in John’s eyes, even at 15, that didn’t sit right with her; with the way he watched her.

Jacob had always been stern, quiet. She met him near the end of her contract at Ft. Campbell as a medic at the same Infantry battalion that Jacob was just entering. One look, and he couldn’t stay away. She played hard to get for a few weeks, sure, but he chased her down, made her feel so wanted. He had bought her a gold locket with her initials in it, and from then on, she was hooked.

Things were so great, for a while. Despite being quiet and stern, Jacob was loving. He showered her with affection, loved her like no one else ever had. He bought her flowers, helped her get a job, and was even talking about proposing to her.

But, about a year after they started dating, he got deployed. And Jacob was different after he came back from Iraq. She knew they’d been ambushed, she’d experienced it in her own deployment, and also struggled with PTSD from not being able to save all the men in her platoon. But, it wasn’t just regular PTSD. Something was- _off._ Darker than normal. At first, she couldn’t put her finger on it.

That guy that hit on her, that was the last straw before she finally confronted him.

He hadn’t been degrading, that man. He had simply approached her, asked for her number. Complimented her hair. She turned him down politely, and he had taken it so graciously. He was turning around to walk away when Jacob struck.

He hit him hard enough she heard a crack. And he continued to hit him, even when there was blood everywhere, even when the man stopped fighting back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, teeth on the cement. After the cops finally showed up, he was arrested. Eliza couldn’t stand the thought of him in jail, and after she bailed him out, she pushed him into their living room and demanded the truth, right then and there.

And the truth came out.

As soon as she found out what he had done to Miller, to his _body_ , she tried to leave. She packed her bags and went right for the door. And, of course, there was Jacob. Standing in front of it, like a large, red-headed wall. She screamed, she scratched him, tried to lunge past him, but he held her firmly and forced her into their room. He locked her in there, didn’t respond as she screamed and cussed at him through the door. He gave her food, and locked her in again. He’d bring her water, and lock her in again.

She miscarried after a week of this.

Eliza still remembered a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen, all the blood, and then it was a blur. Joseph and John showed up, and then she was suddenly in the ER. He forced her to allow his brothers in the room as the doctor broke the news to her. She had been about nine weeks along. And now, there was nothing.

And then Joseph Seed, the Devil himself, had taken her hand, and told her it was God’s will.

When she found out she was pregnant the second time around, she wasted no time. She didn’t bother with the police, a piece of paper wouldn’t mean shit to men like the Seed’s. She had been prescribed Oxycodone from her wisdom teeth removal just six months prior, and still had the bottle crammed in the back of the medicine cabinet. She crushed up as many as she thought would work before dumping it into his glass of bourbon. If it killed him, oh well. Then, as he slept, she grabbed her go-bag and her necessities and ran out to her sisters waiting car. Sophie drove her right to Charlies house, where he and Alison were expecting their first baby. They hid her at a friends house, and then a week later, she was landing in Dallas, Texas.

That was where she had met Jerome. He was visiting family, and they became fast friends. Of course, him being a pastor, and her being pregnant, nothing ever happened. But that only helped her trust him. If there was one man she trusted with her life and safety, it was him.

Not long after, the rest of her family followed her. She needed help, and they needed to be away from Jacob and his psychotic family. When Dani was born, on July 29, it was the happiest day of her life. Everyone loved Dani, it was so hard not to. She was just such an amazing little girl, with angelic features and stunning smile. She was a Seed, in that aspect. She just had that natural charm that you couldn’t help but be drawn to.

A tear drop hit the picture, and Eliza realized she was crying. Wiping her tears, she stood, padding quietly into the hallway. She checked on her baby, still sleeping and dreaming, and quietly closed her door. Then, slipping into the kitchen, she grabbed the matches, held the picture over the sink, and watched her last memory of Jacob Seed burn to ashes.

***

Danielle still remembered the funeral.

She hadn’t cried, surprisingly. It was probably because she had cried so hard when her Nana told her about the accident, about her mom. She was trying to help someone, trying to take their gun before they shot themselves. But, the man was too far gone. He pulled the trigger right as she yanked the gun away, and the bullet went straight through her chest. The man, now panicking, put the muzzle in his mouth and pulled the trigger a second time.

She was twelve, then.

And when the funeral was over, when she sat on her bed as her Nana stroked her hair and hugged her, she found herself wishing for her mothers hugs. The hugs that squeezed her so tight she thought she might pop, and how safe and loved she felt.

And from that moment on, she hated her father. Because now, she had no parents. Her dad was never there, and her mom was gone.

She hated her father.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: GODFATHERS AND DIFFERENT TYPES OF HICKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle arrives in Hope County and meets 1/4 of the Seed family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for your comments and kudos, it makes my heart so happy! I've already started on the next chapter, but it might be a few days before it's up and running, my work has been running my ragged since the outbreak. That's just healthcare though, I guess lol. I'm going to start trying to make a schedule, hopefully updating every Saturday or Sunday. Anyway, enjoy!  
> Danielle face claim: Katherine Mcnamara   
> Chapter warnings: John Seed is his own warning

Danielle took a deep breath as the plane touched down, opening her mom’s pendant. In there sat the last picture of them together, smiling and hugging each other tight. She kept telling herself that this was what her mom would want, Jerome Jefferies was her godfather. There was only one thing Eliza hadn’t trusted Jerome with, and that was the name of her father. But then again, only her Auntie Sophie really knew his full name.  
Closing the locket, she ran her fingers over the initials. E.B. She had found the locket going through some of her mom’s old stuff, but she couldn’t remember ever seeing her wear it. However, she loved it. It kept her close to her heart, literally, and Dani couldn’t have asked for something better.  
“Passengers, you are now free to move about the cabin. Please exit in an orderly fashion, and thank you for flying with us today-“  
Tuning out the flight attendant, she hopped up and grabbed her old canvas bag, double checking her art supplies and laptop was still safe before slinging it over her shoulder, practically bouncing on her toes as she slowly exited the plane with the other passengers.  
Once she hit the ground of the airport, it didn’t take long. Her phone rang, and a familiar name popped up. She answered, smiling so wide her face hurt and her heart was practically bursting in excitement.  
“Jerome, are you here?”  
A deep throated chuckle sounded, “Yeah, I’m here, honey. Walk right down the stairs, and go to the left, I’m by the baggage claim.”  
She ran, her bag bouncing, following his instructions and finding herself running towards the man who was the first one to hold her after her birth. Jerome Jefferies was getting older, but the little bit of salt and pepper in his hair did little to deter from the kind warmth in his eyes. Danielle couldn’t think of anybody more suited to be a pastor than him.  
She ran right into his arms, seeing him for the first time in person since her mother’s funeral. Sure, they’d Skyped, but that wasn’t the same thing. He had been on leave from his time in the military, and after finishing his contract, Jerome moved back to his home in Hope County, Montana. But, that didn’t stop him from sending presents, letters, and all sorts of packages to her.  
“Oh, Dani,” he laughed, hugging her tight and lifting her off the floor. “Look at you, you grew like a weed!” He set her down, putting his hands on her shoulders, “And look at those eyes-your mother’s eyes. You’re like her little ginger twin, aren’t you?”  
Dani felt her heart soar at being compared to her mother. To this day, she had never seen a woman more beautiful. Eliza Bishop was just like that, she guessed.  
“I’m so excited you’re here, I told my congregation you’d be visiting. They all can’t wait to meet you.” He told her as they grabbed her bags from the claim. The trip to Montana had been spontaneous, honestly, but she had no idea what to do after graduation. Since her birthday was later in the summer, she couldn’t exactly live on her own yet, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to start college right away. When Jerome had invited her up to Montana, with its big sky’s and gorgeous scenery, for the summer, Dani had only bothered to think about it for a few seconds before she agreed. She guessed that was another thing she must have gotten from her mom-she could be very impulsive.  
The drive back from Missoula Airport was gorgeous. Large, grassy fields covered as far as the eye could see, dotted with animals and houses alike with gorgeous, jagged mountains spotted long. Wildflowers splashed in random colors and the blue in the sky was nothing like she’d ever seen before.  
She loved it.  
As they drove, she and Jerome talked. About her art, her gymnastics, his congregation. As they neared Hope County, Dani couldn’t help but notice the strange markings on the some of the trucks nearby. In fact, a lot of people driving them appeared to be wearing sweaters or shirts with the same marking. It was a cross, but shorter and thicker than the Christianity cross, with strange lines coming from the corners. Their hair was usually long and ratty, and they all seemed to glare at them as they passed by.  
“Hey, Jerome, what does that symbol mean?”  
Her godfather’s eyes darkened. It was a rare sight, because, although Jerome Jefferies was not a man to be messed with, he also was the most even-tempered person she’d ever met. She could count on one hand how many times she’d heard him raise his voice, and two of those were sermons.  
“Listen, Dani,” he said uneasily, “things are tense up here. This new religion-this cult-started up about ten years ago. It was started by these three men who moved to town, and it was all harmless at first, but then, it started getting bad. They bought all the land they could, farms around for miles. They’ve been coming after Mary May’s bar for years now, but bless her, she never lets up. People have gone missing, ended up dead, all sorts of bad things.”  
Dani turned back to the trucks as they passed, a queasy feeling settling in her gut when she saw the guns. She was no stranger to them, growing up in Texas; what with her mom having been a cop and her Papaw Steve and Uncle Charlie had taken her shooting just about every weekend. But, seeing them in the hands of someone who could hurt you was a different story.  
“Danielle, I need you to promise me something,” Jerome’s voice turned dark, and she turned back to find him clutching the steering wheel so tight he was losing color in his hands.  
“Don’t go anywhere alone. Don’t associate with them, any of them. If they try to talk to you, and they will once they see a new resident, walk away. Find the nearest adult, you understand me?”  
Dani ignored the sting of irritation at being spoken to like a child. She knew that this was not a game by the way her godfather spoke, and she nodded solemnly, placing a hand on his arm.  
“I promise, JJ.”  
The old nickname brought a smile back to the pastor’s face, and he patted her hand. “Baby girl, you are just like your mother.”

The truck finally pulled up to a modest, two story farmhouse with a wrap-around porch. Jumping out, Dani shrugged off her flannel and tied it around her waist, leaving her in her white t-shirt and denim cut off’s. She threw her hair up into a bun as she walked to the bed of the truck, grabbing her duffel and backpack as Jerome grabbed her suitcase.  
She had never been in his house before, but it was exactly how she imagined it would be. A cross hung up just to the right of her when she entered, a living room to her left. Right in front of her sat a staircase, with a hallway right next to it that she could see lead to a kitchen and back door. Up the stairs, he took her to the room two doors down and on the left, her room for the foreseeable future.  
“Here we are,” Jerome announced as he sat her stuff on the bed, “home sweet home. Well, at least for now.” He chuckled.  
Dani crossed the room to the large window, peering to the woods that sat maybe a hundred feet from the window. It was gorgeous, and she couldn’t wait to start exploring, sketching, just enjoying the fresh air.  
“Well,” her godfather announced as she opened the window, “I wanted to take you out to the Spread Eagle tonight. Sure, it’s a bar, but it’s got one of the best burgers you’ll have on this side of the Rocky’s, I can tell you that much. So, I’ll leave you to get settled. We leave at five, alright?”  
After Jerome left, she glanced around at her room. It was bigger than her own back home at her grandparent’s house, with pale green walls and a slanted ceiling. The bedspread was white with yellow flowers, and a large brown dresser sat on the farthest wall from the door. A small window seat with soft green cushions sat underneath the window, and another circular window sat just above the head of the bed. Sighing, she flopped down onto the mattress, smiling at the ceiling. Then, she sat up and pulled her locket out, kissing it.  
“I made it, mom.”

By the time five o’clock rolled around, she had freshened up into a lacey white peasant blouse and her favorite pair of jeans, her necklace tucked under the shirt. She wasn’t ashamed of it, but it was just something that she like keeping private. Something that was just her and her mom. She left her red curls down, keeping a thick hair tie on her wrist for if it got too windy. She and her hair had always had a love-hate relationship; it was long and thick, and pretty, sure, but difficult to tame at times. But her mother always told her it looked just like her dad’s. And, as much as she disliked the mystery man, she couldn’t find it in herself to sever that one connection. So, she kept it long, and she kept it red.  
As she bounced down the stairs, she heard Jerome’s voice, and another she didn’t recognize in the kitchen.  
“Are you sure, Kim?”  
“Clear as day, Pastor. They completely failed, apparently Sheriff Whitehorse thought just arresting him then was a bad idea. Can’t say I blame him, or that deputy. I’m not sure things would’ve gotten better or worse, honestly. At the same time, though, I’d pay just about anything to see that man in handcuffs.”  
She entered the kitchen right as the woman finished talking to see both her godfather and young, pregnant woman seated at the table.  
“What wouldn’t get better or worse?”  
They both jumped and turned towards her. Jerome stood, “Dani! I didn’t hear you come down. Kim, this is my goddaughter Danielle. Dani, this is Kimberly Rye, she and her husband live not too far from here.”  
The woman stood, showing her large baby bump. Now, Dani was no doctor, but she was pretty sure this woman had be to close to delivery. That being said, Dani liked her immediately. She had very pretty, Asian features, with beautiful brown eyes and thick black hair that was shaved on one side in a style she always wanted to do, but never had the guts to. The woman smiled at her, extending a hand.  
“Just Kim, please. My, your godfather was right when he said you were gorgeous. I love your hair,” she said, gesturing to the thick, fiery waves. Then, her eyes narrowed, “I could’ve sworn I’d seen you somewhere before. Have you ever been up here?”  
Confused, Dani glanced at Jerome who only shrugged before turning back to Kim and shaking her head, “No, I was born and raised in Texas, I’ve honestly never been outside the state.”  
Kim shook her head, “You’re probably right, this little one has got me all messed up,” she said, rubbing her belly affectionately.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, boy or girl?” Dani asked gently. Kim smiled fondly.  
“Girl. Though, my husband, Nick, wants a boy. At least, he thinks he does. Something tells me one look at this little one and she’s gonna have him wrapped around her little finger.”  
Dani and Jerome laughed with her before the latter pointed out the time. They all trooped outside where Kim hopped in her jeep, promising to meet them at the Spread Eagle.  
When they arrived, the sun had begun to set. The combining hues of red, orange, and yellow seemed to light Dani’s hair on fire as she jumped from the truck, a soft breeze blowing as Jerome held open the door.  
Inside was warm, and cozy. It was exactly the kind of thing you’d see in a movie, with some tables and bar. A small group, including Kim who stood by a brown haired, bearded man that Dani could only assume was her husband, had congregated by the bar where a young, pretty blonde woman was filling some cups. At the sound of the door closing, they all looked up and smiled.  
“Pastor!” Another bearded man (seriously, what was it with the beards?) greeted, shaking his hand firmly, “Good to see you!”  
“Pratt, always nice to see you outside of that police station,” her godfather greeted back, “will Hudson and the sheriff be joining with the new deputy?”  
The man, Pratt, grimaced. “Deputies getting transferred, the Marshall was none too happy with the way things went tonight. I know Sheriff Whitehorse and Joey both really wanted to be here, though.”  
Dani slipped her hands into her back pockets, glancing at her favorite brown, heeled boots at the feeling of eyes on her. She hated being the center of attention, and a few people were glancing at her like Kim had, like they were trying to remember where they knew her from.  
“Ah, everyone!” Jerome raised a hand and put the other around her shoulders, “This is my goddaughter, Danielle. She flew up from Texas to spend the summer here with me, so we’ll be excited to have her until August.”  
Kim waddled up to her smiling, husband in tow. “Dan! This is my husband, Nick Rye.”  
Dani stuck out her hand, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too, little darlin’,” he greeted, a bright smile on his face. “I see you’ve met my wife and our future son.”  
Dani turned back to Kim in amusement to see her pinching the bridge of her nose.  
More introductions continued, and soon Dani was introduced to the bar tender.  
“Dani, this is Mary May,” Jerome said, taking a seat and happily taking the glass the woman handed him.  
Mary May smiled, “Well, I must say it’s so nice to see you in person! Jerome is always coming in here, bragging about how smart and beautiful you are.” She rounded the bar, brushing Dani’s hair from her shoulders and she glanced at her, “and I have to say, you’re even more stunning than he described.”  
Dani felt her cheeks burn as she ducked her head, smiling, “Oh, uh, thanks!”  
Mary May smiled back, “No problem, darlin’, now how about I get you a Shirley Temple, and we get everyone started on some burgers out here, yeah?” She raised her voice at the last part, and the surrounding group cheered.  
As time went on, Dani couldn’t help but fall further in love with Fall’s End. The people were just so nice, but passionate as well. There was little talk of the cult, which she still had yet to hear the name of, but she suspected that it was because every time someone brought it up, her godfather would send a stern look and that person would immediately change the subject.  
About an hour in, the door opened, and two new figure stepped in, both in uniforms. One was an older gentleman with gray, shoulder length hair and a neatly trimmed mustache with a nametag that said ‘Sheriff Whitehorse’. Next to him was a pretty, dark haired woman with her hair in a braid and nametag that read ‘Hudson’.  
“Joey, Sheriff,” Mary May greeted, as the cheerful spirit dimmed, “you definitely both need a round. Almost arrested Joseph Seed, huh?”  
Dani glanced around at the somber expression’s, and looked back at Jerome. “Who’s Joseph Seed?”  
The adults seemed to glance at each other uneasily, and she couldn’t help but be reminded of all the times she came home from school after getting into a fight with a student and then watching her grandparents mentally communicate about how to deal with it.  
“Sit down, dear,” her godfather instructed, “that’s the leader of the cult I told you about.” He said once she was on a bar stool. “It’s called the Project at Eden’s Gate. I was hoping to limit you as much as possible, but, well,” he paused, “I guess that’s just like letting a lamb wander by themselves in the woods with wolves on the loose.”  
Deputy Hudson sat next to her as the Sheriff sat down on Hudson’s other side, “He’s the devil, honey. Him and his whole family. We had a warrant today from a Federal Marshall. But, the whole thing was wonky from the beginning. For one, we brought a junior deputy, poor guy didn’t know what he was doing. Next, we went without back up, and third, we didn’t really account for how many peggies would be there.”  
Dani cocked her head, “Peggies?”  
“It’s a nickname, from Project at Eden’s Gate. P.E.G. turned into peggies,” the sheriff answered patiently, knocking back a shot of bourbon.  
Nodding with a soft “ohhhh” she turned back to Hudson.  
“So, what’s his family like?”  
“Oh, he’s got two brothers, and a ‘sister’, Faith. She’s not actually related, just showed up one day. Not that that makes her any less worse than the others. She’s a liar, and a manipulator. Can’t trust a damn word she says. She’s in charge of this drug called ‘Bliss’, and I tell you what, you stay far away from those white flowers. Then, there’s John, and he’s one that Fall’s End has been struggling with the most. He used to be some hotshot lawyer, and helped the cult buy all the land. They’ve been hogging supplies, guns, you name it. He’s a real slick-talker, and damn sociopath. I can’t tell you all the things he’s put the people in this town through. Next, you got Jacob. He’s the oldest, and he controls the Whitetail Mountains up there, training the cult’s ‘recruits’. The Whitetail Militia that takes up those mountains has been fighting him tooth and nail. I’m not sure what he does up there, and I’m not sure I ever wanna see it first hand.” She took a deep breath, “and then, Joseph. The middle brother. He’s the cult’s leader, their ‘prophet’. He calls himself ‘the Father’ and the cult is ‘his children’. But honestly, they’re all grade A psychopath’s.” Hudson knocked back another shot. “My advice would be to avoid them at all costs.”  
As Hudson spoke, Dani couldn’t ignore something in her gut. It was a bad, sinking feeling, like that time she’d caught her grandpa digging a grave for her pet bunny after they told her they ‘took him to a farm’ the day before. Like she’d just found something she wasn’t supposed to.  
However, the mood began to increase. The Sheriff, with his neat mustache, was starting to loosen up, and Pratt was getting pretty tipsy. They continued to laugh, joke, and ask Dani about her life in Texas. They seemed really interested in her art, and Mary May chimed in.  
“You know, there’s some old buildings out behind the church. They’re all going to waste anyway, and I know the cult’s gonna try and take ‘em. You’re more than welcome to create some art back there.”  
Dani turned towards the Sheriff, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. The Sheriff only shrugged and slapped her shoulder, “Go ahead, kid. Just make sure it’s a good mural, you know?”  
“And make sure when you paint me, you get my eyes just right!” Pratt chimed in, throwing his arm over Hudson’s shoulder. Joey shoved him off, laughing.  
As the festivities continued, Dani slipped off to the ladies room. But as she was washing her hands, there was the sound of squealing tires, and then the sound of a door bursting open.  
All the noise died down, and murmurs reached her ears. She recognized Mary May’s, Jerome’s, and the Sheriff’s, but there was another. It was male, but it grated on her ears.  
Opening the door, she stepped quietly down the hall and peered around the corner.  
Standing with their backs to her were several peggies, judging by the dirty white sweaters and long, unkempt hair. But, there was one, the one that was talking, that didn’t look like the rest, with his back to her.  
“Come on, Mary May, are we gonna have to get into this tonight?”  
His voice was just plain irritating, and his condescending tone towards the bar tender made Dani grit her teeth. He was wearing a long black trench coat with boots and sunglasses that screamed ‘money’. Long, dark brown hair went just about to his neck, slicked back in kind of a slimy look. The look on everyone’s faces, the pure contempt, showed her that this was not someone she wanted to get involved with.  
Now, a smarter young girl would’ve just stayed hidden. But Dani never bragged about being that smart, honestly.  
Hesitant, she stepped around the corner. “Jerome?”  
At the sound of her voice, everyone’s eyes flew to her, the Fall’ End groups lighting up in panic, and Jerome was up from his seat instantly. He sped towards her as the group of peggies turned, and the mans’ eyes fell on her figure as Jerome reached her, gently but firmly pushing her to the stairs.  
“Dani, go upstairs, I’ll come get you when-“  
The sound of glass shattering caused everyone to jump nearly five feet in the air, but no one had thrown anything. Instead, Dani was met with the sight of the man, who she could now see had a beard was well with a bright set of blue eyes. Those eyes were staring at her in shock, a glass that had been in his hand now laying on the ground in pieces, the amber liquid inside leaking into his fancy-looking boots.  
“Who-what-“ the man stuttered, who seemed to be staring at her as if he’d seen a ghost. “No, you’re-how are you-?”  
He almost looked like he was shaking as everyone stared between them, clearly unsure of what was going on. Dani herself wasn’t entirely sure of what to do. Why was he looking at her like that?  
Suddenly, the man shook his head slightly, and stepped forward, glass crunching under his boots. “Sweetheart, what’s your name?” His voice was back to the condescending, grating tone, but it was trembling slightly; and it rubbed Dani the wrong way. Who the hell was this guy?  
She narrowed her eyes, “What’s yours?”  
Jerome grabbed her arm gently, “Dani, don’t, this is-“  
“Ah, come on, now, Pastor Jefferies,” the man said, his lips curving into a mocking smirk, “the young lady just wants the gentleman to properly introduce himself. Well, sweetheart,” he gave mock bow, “my name is John Seed. And who might you be?”  
She glanced at her godfather, but he only stared back at her and nodded once. She raised her chin and narrowed her eyes, refusing to let him stare her down, though he was almost a whole foot taller. “Danielle.”  
“Danielle,” the man repeated, and an unpleasant shiver ran down Dani’s spine. She didn’t like the way he said it; it sounded possessive, and not right. She wanted to snap at him, but decided against it with the four armed men behind him. He stared at her, seeming to lose track of time, and Dani resisted the urge to shrink back against her godfather, who was slowly shifting in front of her.  
Finally, the tense silence broke with Whitehorse standing between them, Hudson and Pratt at his sides. “That’s enough, now, Seed. I think it’s best you get on back to that ranch of yours. We don’t want no trouble.” His voice was polite and stern, but his eyes were dark and fingers were twitching towards his gun.  
At the sound of the sheriff’s voice, John seemed to snap out of, well, whatever he was doing, and he sneered at the older man. “Well, you sinners enjoy your wine drinking. I’ll be more than happy to see you all at Atonement soon enough.”  
His men opened the door and began to usher out, but he paused and turned back towards Dani, “Oh, and it was a real pleasure meeting you, Danielle. I hope you stop by a service sometime, I think my family would be really interested in meeting you.”  
And with that, the door slammed shut.  
Jerome led Dani back to the bar, where Mary May and Kim started to fuss over her. Nick stood, glaring at the door. “So what, that asshole creeps on teens now?”  
“He’s a sociopath, Nick,” his wife growled as she rubbed Dani’s back, “who knows what goes through that sick head of his.”  
Dani took a deep breath, looking at the people around her as she tried to keep her voice steady, “Why was he looking at me like that? I’ve never met that man in my life.”  
Jerome simply hugged her, “Don’t worry, honey. We’ll keep you safe, alright? He doesn’t normally stop around here anyway. Guess we’ll just have to make sure you have someone with you whenever you’re in town.”  
But Dani didn’t miss the hesitant glance he gave the door.

John jumped into the truck, feeling slightly shaken, before signaling the driver to take off. Once he was sure they were out of sight, he grabbed the radio, eager to let his brothers and sister know what he had just seen, feeling almost giddy.  
“Jacob? You there?”  
Static, and then his eldest brothers gruff voice.  
“What is it, Johnny?”  
“Are Joseph and Faith there, too?” He questioned impatiently. No one wanted to miss this.  
“Yeah, they are, we’re waiting on you to get back.” Jacob matched his tone, clearly straining to not yell at him in front of Joseph.  
“Well, you are not gonna believe what I just saw.” He paused for dramatic affect before smiling.  
“We still got that old family photo album laying around?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, who does Dani look like that scares John so bad? If you guessed her mother or her father, you're not completely correct lol, but you're on the right track!  
> I couldn't find a whole lot of back story on Jerome, so I hope I didn't mess anything up in his timeline too bad or make him too OOC. He plays a very important part in this story, obviously, and I'm really excited to write some bonding chapters between him and Dani, and Dani and everyone else in Hope County. Please comment and Kudo's, and I'll see you next time!


	3. CHAPTER TWO: PET COUGARS AND DRUGGED-UP PIXIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lady picked up taxidermy a few years back and now Danielle has a new best friend. Apparently, pixies like being high in Montana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I ended up with an unexpected day off, and as I was doing laundry, I got hit with some inspiration, so I thought I'd surprise you guys! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

The soft sounds of floorboards creaking pulled Dani from her sleep, and then the sound of the front door shutting softly.

She sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she listened to Jerome’s truck start up, before getting out of bed and stumbling over to the stairs, eyelids still heavy. Once she made it to the kitchen (after tripping only twice), she picked up the note that sat on the counter, rubbing her bleary eyes a few more times to make out the words.

_Dani,_

_There’s some problems over at the church. Everything is fine, and I’m safe. I’ll be back soon and you and I can start that hike I promised you last night. There’s some left over pancakes in the fridge, plates in the cabinet just to the right of the sink, and forks are just underneath. There’s also some blueberry syrup in the pantry, I got it as soon as I knew you were coming._

_See you soon, baby girl. Jerome._

While she was none too happy at waking up to a note instead of having him take her along, Dani simply wandered over to the fridge, eagerly pulling out her godfathers famous pancakes. Her mom used to make them all the time, having shared the secret recipe with her best friend, and with blueberry syrup it was one of the few things that could pull Dani out of bed this early in the morning.

She stood by the window in the living room as she ate, trying to see down the road to the church, but it didn’t work. It was too far away, and whatever was going on must have been happening inside the building.

Thirty minutes later, showered and in denim cut-off’s, a blue and black flannel, and her worn out black boots, she found herself wandering down the road, canvas backpack filled with her sketchbook and her colored pencils. She huffed a few ginger strands out of her face before she pulled it all back into a ponytail as she headed to the Spread Eagle. She could just text Jerome and let him know where she’d gone.

The door was unlocked, but it was empty inside. Mary May was the only soul, and she glanced up at the sound of the bell ringing. Upon seeing Dani, she quickly rounded the bar, “Dani, what are you doing up already? I pegged you as someone who slept in.” She joked as she gave the girl a short hug.

Dani shrugged, putting her backpack down on the stool next to her as she slipped onto a seat, “Jerome said he had to be at the church this morning, and I hate being home alone. Are you ok if I just hang out and sketch here until he’s done?”

Mary May nodded, going back to gathering some glasses in a bin, “Knock yourself right out, kiddo. I’m just cleaning up for tonight.”

They worked in silence, but it was comforting that way. As Mary May dried the glasses, stacked the bottles and wiped down the counters, Dani found herself sketching the pretty blonde woman completely in her element. She worked hard, biting down on the corner of her lip as she tried to show the young woman’s love for place in her eyes as she handled some particularly nice looking glasses.

They worked like that for about three hours, just enjoying the peace and quiet, when Dani’s phone went off. Glancing at the screen, she brought it up to her ear, “Hey, Jerome.”

_“Hey, Dani,”_ she could hear the exhaustion in his voice, as well as the apology, before he even said it out loud, “ _look, honey, things are a little beat up over here, and I’m gonna have to stay later than I thought. Are you still at Mary May’s?”_

Dani glanced at the bartender, “Yeah.”

_“Alright, I need you to go home, please. We’re probably not gonna make that hike, baby girl, I’m sorry. We’ll go tomorrow, alright? I promise. And I was thinking I’ll make us some lasagna for dinner, what do you say?”_

Dani tried to avoid letting Mary May see her shoulders deflate as she responded, “Yeah, okay. It’s fine, JJ, don’t worry about it.”

After saying good-bye, she sighed and packed up her things. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later, Mary May. Thanks for letting me stay here.”

Mary May glanced at her sympathetically, “Hey now, none of that frowning stuff. Don’t worry, Pastor Jefferies handles a crisis like a butterfly handles a flower; he’ll be home in no time.”

Dani smiled and thanked her, before setting off down the road again, trying not to let her head hang.

As she neared the house, however, something caught her eye. She glanced over at the tree line just in time to see something white vanish into the trees. Pausing, she turned, looking closer. Had that been a person? It had almost looked like a dress…

Dani glanced back at the house, before stepping towards the tree line. It wasn’t a big deal, she wasn’t even going very far. She just wanted to see what that thing was, and then she’d go right back to the house.

***

“Why am I the way that I am?” Dani muttered, glancing around her.

She was lost. Most definitely. There was no service on her phone in-well, wherever the hell she was- and she had gotten lost after losing sight of the road. She thought she’d headed back towards it, but now she could see that that had been a mistake.

The sun was past the middle of the sky, and the heat was starting to get worse. Rolling up her sleeves, Dani pushed on, trying to remember which direction the road had been.

She wasn’t sure how long she stumbled on, but she finally saw a path. Unsure of what else to do, she followed it, hoping it would at least lead her to someone with a landline or someone that knew how to get in contact with Jerome.

She eventually did, however, see a chimney. Feeling hope rise, she trekked on, crossing a bridge that was erected over sort of a long drop into a river. Dani paused after crossing, turning back to the river, and inhaled.

Something smelled funny. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but it was coming from the river, and some of the plants by it, maybe? Shaking her head, she continued down the path, feeling her pace pick up in excitement upon seeing a house.

She bounded up the steps, knocking on the door. There was a soft grumbling, and then it was flung open.

“Yes?” the woman asked, albeit a little grouchily. Dani ignored it.

“Hi, I’m so sorry to be bothering you, but I’m lost, and there’s no cell service out here. Can I please use your phone to get in contact with my godfather?”

The woman glanced at her warily before looking behind her, as if expecting someone to jump out at any second. “You’re not a Peggie, are ya?”

“A wha- oh, no! No, I’m not.” She assured once she remembered what the peggie’s were, “I’m visiting a friend of mine up here, my godfather, Jerome Jefferies?”

At the mention of the pastor, the woman’s face changed and softened a tad. “Oh, Pastor Jefferies! Well, why didn’t you say so, darlin’, I know him real well. You come on in while I get the phone, my name is Ms. Mable.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Dani walked inside, shutting the door quietly behind her, before turning around and almost screaming out loud.

There were stuffed animals _everywhere_.

Well, she should rephrase that. There was taxidermy everywhere, from bears to cougars to wolves and-was that a _cat?_

The woman walked back in the room with a phone, and Dani fought to keep her composure. “Wow, your house, it’s-uh…”

“Oh, yes,” the woman said fondly, “I do taxidermy. It started out as hobby, but now I make good business out here. Lots of hunters like having their trophies stuffed.”

Dani almost blurted out the question as to who in the hell starts off taxidermy as a hobby, but she mustered up enough Texas manners to keep her mouth shut. Barely.

“Here you are, go ahead and let him know where you’re at, I’ll be in the kitchen. Would you like some water?”

She accepted the eccentric woman’s offer before dialing her godfathers number, a little frantic. Finally, after two rings, he picked up.

_“Why, hello, Ms. Mable, how can I help you today-“_

“JJ, it’s me.”

_“Dani? Darlin what are you doing up at that house, I told you to go home-“_

“I know,” Dani said, interrupting his lecture, “I’m sorry, I just thought I saw someone in the woods, and I couldn’t help it. I was just gonna go a few feet, but I ended up getting lost. I followed a trail and it led me, uh,” she glanced around, feeling like the dead animal eyes were following her, “here.”

There was a chuckle. _“You’re in her living room, aren’t ya?”_

“Yeah,” she glanced down the hall and lowered her voice, “JJ, who starts up taxidermy as a _hobby_?”

Her godfather laughed out loud, _“Ok, don’t worry honey. I’m sending Nick to come pick you up and bring you back to the-wait.”_ He stopped short. _“Did you say you saw someone?”_

Dani furrowed her brows, “Uh, yeah. Or at least, I thought I had. She wasn’t there when I followed.”

_“She?”_ Dani wasn’t sure if she was imagining it or not, but Jerome sounded like he was getting closer and closer to something that would cause some very serious chest pains.

“Yeah, it looked like a girl in a white dress. Maybe a little bit older than me.” She paused, “do you know her?”

It was then she heard a shuffling, frantic whispers, and then fading footsteps. _“Dani, stay near Ms. Mable. Don’t go wandering off again, Nick will be there soon to pick you up, you understand?”_

“Ok, yeah, but JJ what’s-“

_“No, Dani, just please do as I say, alright?”_

She wanted to ask some more, see what it was that she appeared to be missing, but decided against it. She could always bug him about it in person tonight. “Ok, I promise. For real this time.”

Five minutes later, she was on the front steps, trying but failing to think up something to sketch and pass the time. There was lots of nature around, but several pages already had nature pictures.

Then she heard the growl, and the cage rattling. At first, she brushed it off, but then she heard it again. Now, as previously stated before, Dani had never been able to boast about her own intelligence.

So, she followed the growling, and that’s how she found the cougar.

She almost screamed, but then realized it was in a cage. And, it didn’t really look like attacking her. It was just pacing and growling, but when she came around the corner, it stopped. Sitting down, it met her eyes with it’s brilliant, large brown ones and stared, occasionally flicking its tail.

Dani couldn’t look away. She’d had pets growing up, and had always loved animals, but this was just such a beautiful creature. Stepping forward, never breaking eye contact, she crouched in front of the gate, careful not to put her fingers through the links. The cougar stared, not looking threatening or baring it’s teeth, but also seeming to be trying to figure her out as well.

“That’s Peaches.”

Dani nearly jumped a foot in the air when Ms. Mable spoke; she hadn’t even heard her walk up. The teen stood, looking back at the woman.

“I’ve had her for a few years now, caught her wandering around with a busted paw as a cub. I couldn’t just let her die, and if I’m being honest, she’s great when it comes to keeping those peggie’s away. They hate her.” Then, the woman smiled, and gestured to a bag on top of a nearby barrel. “You wanna feed her a treat? I think she’d love it, she doesn’t seem to mind you too much.”

Dani nodded eagerly, putting her hand in the bag and pulling out a thick, meaty treat that smelled strange. Turning, she slipped it through the bars, watching the large cat devour it quickly before looking at her expectantly.

This went on for several minutes before Ms. Mable suddenly chimed in, “Alright, I think she might let you pet her, now.”

Dani startled, “What?”

Too late.

Ms. Mable was already popping the lock off the gate and swinging it open, giving the full grown cougar access to Dani.

For a second, the teen stared at Peaches, thinking this was it and in her obituary it was going to say something like “Danielle Bishop lived such a happy life before she met a crazy taxidermist who thought a cougar would make a fabulous pet,” but instead, the cat padded forward and nuzzled her head against her hip, _purring_.

Now, the purr sounded close to a small engine, but Ms. Mable only laughed in disbelief as the cougar nudged Dani’s hand on top of her head, clearly indicating she’d like some affection. “Well, I’ll be damned, honey. It looks like she’s sweet on you.” The older woman shook her head. “There must be something about you. You’ve got some kinda way with beasts.”

Dani wasn’t even listening, stroking the thick, golden fur of the killer cat. Peaches was nuzzling against her hip and leg so hard she almost fell over, but continued to show her affection.

A few minutes later, she was in the truck with Nick as he drove her back to Fall’s End. He laughed out loud at her experience with the taxidermist, but turned to her with his mouth open when she told him about Peaches.

“Holy shit, little darlin’. You must be some kind of special, that cat has tried to eat me every time I drop fur’s off at Ms. Mable’s.” He ruffled her hair, despite Dani’s complaint. “I think your godfather’s gonna be real happy to hear from you-“

He glanced back at the road and suddenly slammed the breaks, throwing Dani forward. She cried out in surprise and slight pain as the seatbelt dug into her chest and shoulder before she was thrown back into her seat.

In front of them was a large road block, with about five peggie’s staring at them. Well, glaring was more like it.

“Nick?” Dani asked, quietly, as one started towards their truck. The older man shushed her, cracking his window.

“Problem?”

“You can’t drive through here, on account of Sister Faith. This road is to be blocked.”

Dani could tell Nick was about to tell this guy exactly where Faith Seed could stick her little roadblock, so she grabbed his arm and leaned forward.

“Ok, thank you very much, sir. We’ll just turn around and be on our way, then.”

The man did a double take, staring at her face with narrowed eyes. “Say,” he said quietly, “are you from here, girly?”

Again with that question. Fighting anxiety, she shook her head, keeping a pleasant and somewhat emotionless look on her face.

“Cause, I could’ve sworn…” the man cocked his head to the side, “You look a lot like-“

“Hey.” Nick butt in, his voice hard as he tired to shift so that he took up most of the man’s vision, “She said she wasn’t from here, why don’t you leave the little lady alone?”

At the sound of Nick’s interruption, the man turned back to him, face hardening. “Step out of the truck, sinner, I think you need to learn some manners.”

“You know what?” Nick unbuckled his seat belt, and Dani felt panic rising in her chest, “I think you need to learn some, too, talking to a teenage girl?”

But as he was about to open the door, another figure appeared.

It was a woman, young, only about early twenties. She was wearing a white dress, with light brown hair, and she was- barefoot?

Weird.

And more importantly, where the hell had she come from?

The woman laid her hand on the peggie’s shoulder, and Nick stopped dead, his shoulders tensing.

“Now, now,” she said softly, “let’s all calm down. I think Nick and his young friend here will leave peacefully if we just let them pass.”

The peggie left with a soft, “Yes, Sister Faith,” and Dani’s eyes widened in surprise.

She looked over and smiled at Danielle. “Hello, young one. What’s your name?”

“Um, I’m Danielle.”

“Ah, yes,” Faith said softly, and for some reason Dani got the impression this chick was high as kite most of the time, “my brother John told me so much about you. So pretty. Your hair,” she reached out, as if to touch it, but Nick raised the window a bit, as if warning her. Faith simply pulled her hand back, not even paying the man any attention.

“I’ve seen your hair before, young one.” She paused, breathing deeply, before stepping back. “My men will move the road blocks. Have a blessed day, Nick Rye, and Danielle. May the Lord smile down on you.”

Dani didn’t breathe properly until they were a few miles away, and she turned to Nick. He was clutching the steering wheel, but tried to give her a comforting smile.

“Don’t worry, Dani. Faith is a drugged-up pixie, she’s weird to everybody. We’ll let your god-daddy know when we get back, alright?”

Jerome was not happy to hear about it, to say the least.

He insisted that Dani now stayed close to town, just until he was sure the cult didn’t have any interest in trying to bring her over. While Dani normally hated being told what to do, she found herself so freaked out over meeting two different Seed siblings now that she simply did as she was told. At the church, someone had tried and failed to set it aflame, no doubt some peggie’s. As she helped clean up the mess and wipe down some charred wood, Nick and Pratt did their best to make her laugh.

It wasn’t really working up until Nick tried to dip his sponge in the soapy bucket of water at a strange angle, trying to clean off a specific area of wood, and fell headfirst into the bucket that Dani could hardly contain her laughter. She, Pratt, and Kim laughed as Nick squealed awfully loud and high, and shook off like a dog, the latter suggesting he go dry off in the sun.

For all the bad things in Fall’s End, there seemed to be quite a few good things, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! So, Danielle meet's another Seed, and appears to have an affinity for large, dangerous animals. Three guesses as to who she gets that trait from ;)  
> Next chapter will be centered around our favorite family of sociopaths, so don't forget to kudos and bookmark, and I'll see you guys then!


	4. CHAPTER THREE: BAD SEEDS ARE GROWING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob Seed is reminded of the one that got away and we learn just how connected Danielle is to the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no rules anymore lol anytime I have the inspiration to write and time to post I'm just going for it

Eliza Bishop had plagued his mind since that fateful morning he woke up to find her gone.

Jacob hadn’t meant to hurt her. Really, he hadn’t. But when he saw her heading for that door, threatening to leave him forever, he saw red. How dare she? He loved her, gave her the world; he did what he did to _survive_ , so he could get back to _her_. And that was how she repaid him? No, not a chance. He’d just keep her safe until she calmed down, and then when she was seeing things clearly, they’d be happy again. He was considering proposing to her, his brothers seemed to really like her, it was just so perfect.

So how did he let it get so out of hand?

When Eliza miscarried, he nearly drank himself to death. Joseph had attempted to comfort him, but Jacob didn’t want to hear it. His own father was an abusive bastard, who ruined his and his brothers childhood, and later their lives. If he hadn’t hurt them, Jacob wouldn’t have ended up homeless and in the Army, Joseph wouldn’t be so mentally fucked up, and Johnny wouldn’t have been subjected to the Duncans.

He swore to himself that he would be a better father than that; that if he was ever to find out he’d fathered a child, he’d keep them safe, whatever the cost. And then he failed before he’d even really started. He’d never get to meet his son or daughter. He had lost his chance at a family.

After Eliza ran from him, he’d enlisted Joseph’s help to track her down. He’d hounded her weak, pathetic family for weeks, threatening and demanding. But, they never let up. Jacob had to give her father that- for such a weak man, he sure was stubborn. But Eliza didn’t belong to them anymore; she had been pregnant with _his_ child, she was _his_ family, the love of _his_ life. They had no right to hide her from him, when all he’d tried to do was protect her.

But, it was all in vain. Eventually, her family ran, too, and they sure did it right. He was never able to find them. He suspected she’d changed her name, but he couldn’t be too sure. Eventually, Joseph and John had enlisted his help for Eden’s Gate, and he accepted. Anything to get Eliza Bishop off his mind.

_“Jacob, you there?”_

Nearly jumping a foot in the air, he grabbed his radio and responded to his brother.

“What is it, Johnny?”

_“Are Joseph and Faith there, too?”_

Jacob rolled his eyes, glancing at his siblings sitting near him in the living room of the Ranch before responding, “Yeah, they are, we’re waiting on you to get back.” Johnny was supposed to try and weasel his way further into Fall’s End, and it seemed like he hadn’t been gone long enough to actually succeed. Normally his baby brother sat there and harassed that fine bartender for hours at a time.

_“Well, you’re not gonna believe what I just saw.”_ Of course, Johnny seemed to pause for dramatic affect. _“We still got that family photo album laying around?”_

As it turns out, they did have it. Joseph had kept it, of course, and Johnny frantically flipped the pages until he stopped on one.

Pulling an old photo out, he showed it to them eyes bright and hands practically shaking, “I _saw her._ ”

The picture was of their mother, when she was much younger. She was pregnant with Jacob, around twenty, and smiling brightly at the camera. She wasn’t so beaten down and weak then, and it was almost hard to look at her. But Jacob did a double-take at his brothers words.

“John,” Joseph said softly, placing a hand on the youngest Seed’s shoulder, “our mother has been dead for years-“

“No!” Johnny groaned, running his hand through his hair, “I mean, I didn’t see _her_ , but this girl looked _just like her_. I’m not kidding!” He shouted at his siblings skeptical faces. “I mean, her hair was a little darker, and she had green eyes, and she was much smaller, but it was insane!”

Jacob narrowed his eyes, “How old was she?”

“Young, real young. Couldn’t have been over fifteen.”

Jacob shook his head, “I think all that ‘atoning’ is starting to mess with your head, Johnny.”

“Jacob,” Joseph said sternly, before taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose, “John,” he turned back to his little brother, “where was she?”

“At the Spread Eagle. Pastor Jerome appears to know her real well, maybe a niece? Her name is Danielle.”

“Danielle,” Josephs said softly, “well, I guess we will all just need to keep our eyes open.” He took a deep breath. “I will say my prayers, ask for guidance. We will simply have to watch this young one more closely.”

That night, he dreamed of her.

_The soft morning light filtered through his cheap blinds, falling across his eyes and waking him. He groaned, rolling onto his back and reaching for Eliza._

_Her side of the bed was empty, but warm. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and heard the soft sound of someone singing in the kitchen. Stumbling out of bed, he found some sweatpants through his bleary eyes before yanking them on and wandering down the hall to the singing._

_Eliza stood in the kitchen, her back to him. Her long brown hair was down, tickling her waist, and she softly sang while flipping some pancakes. She had his shirt on, and she’d never looked so beautiful._

_“And I’ve heard there was a secret chord, that David played, and it, pleased the Lord…” she sang softly, swaying to the imaginary chords in her head._

_Swooping behind her, Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He pressed his nose into her neck and breathed deeply. Coconut and rose, with a little bit of vanilla and fresh laundry. She smelled like home._

_“Well, look who decided to wake up,” she teased. He grunted in response._

_“Your pancakes are the only reason I’ll drag my ass out of bed this early, make no mistake, kitten.”_

_She giggled, turning her head, “That, or some fun.” She said suggestively with a wink, and he growled._

_“Don’t tease me.”_

_She laughed loudly, turning off the heat and placing the pancake on a large stack. “Alright, I’ve got the blueberry syrup, so go ahead and grab some forks for us.”_

_But as she started to walk away, he turned her, lifting her by the legs and placing her on the counter as she shrieked._

_“Jacob!” She laughed, but he silenced her with a kiss, working his way down her neck. She tugged at hair, making him groan. “Jake, I’ve already got breakfast made…”_

_He silenced her again, before pulling away, “Well, I’ve got a special craving I need you to take care of before we dive in.” She laughed as he pulled her back in again._

His eyes flew open, halfway up with his hand on the other side of his bed, only to find it empty. Sitting up fully, he rubbed his eyes, angry and frustrated. She had been _so close_ , he could still _smell_ her…

He had considered trying to find her again and again, but every time he started, he had to stop. It always took over him completely, causing him to forget his place at the Project. Eventually, he’d given up.

Eliza Bishop had escaped him. All he had left was memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really interesting, because although Jacob has always kind of struck me as the most (somewhat) sane of all the siblings, I think it's always important to remember that doesn't make him a great person, as we can clearly see in the way he treated Eliza. He's been through so much he see's locking her up as keeping her safe, and therefore an act of love. And even after all these years, he doesn't really get why she left him in the first place, which won't do him any favors when he finally meets the person we're all dying for him to meet ;)  
> This was a really fun chapter to write, and don't worry, things are really going to get set in motion when Dani meet's Joseph in the next chapter!  
> Also, quick thing: I'm making memes for the story cause I'm kind of a meme whore, but as soon as I figure out how to post those you'll see them! Thanks for stopping by and I'll see you next time!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR:  DRAWINGS, HIKERS, AND THE TRUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle just wanted to get some good sketch time in and- well, just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so FREAKING PROUD of this chapter. Seriously, I reviewed it like fifty different times. Also, side note: I have no idea what their mother looked like or what her name was, so I just kind of got creative. Sorry if it's incorrect, I couldn't find anything on her.   
> Disclaimer: I own Danielle, her mother, and her mothers family. That's it. Everything pertaining to the Far Cry franchise belongs to-well, not me lol.

Danielle sighed, glancing around her room. It had been about three weeks since she first arrived, and after the exciting first few days, not much had happened. She and Jerome continued to spend time together; cooking, going on hikes, and he was even helping her research schools. She still wasn’t sure if she wanted to be a gymnastics coach or an artist, maybe she could do both. Help run a gym, and maybe sell some paintings on the side.

Jerome hadn’t been the only one she was spending time with, either; she had been over to the Rye’s more than a few times. Mostly to help Kim out, and occasionally to get some lessons about how to handle a plane from Nick. He was real patient, showing her how to work the controls, and promising to take her flying before she left so she could experience it firsthand. While Dani had never been fond of heights, she couldn’t ignore the appeal of getting to actually _fly a plane_ , so she eagerly agreed. She had also been helping out Mary May at the Spread Eagle a couple of times a week, as well as getting the church set up with her godfather every Sunday morning. It wasn’t a particularly large congregation, and that made her angry. Joseph Seed had taken all of her godfathers worshippers and left him for dead, just lying on the road like an animal. She’d never met the Devil himself, but she was sure Joseph Seed and his family had to be from a special type of hell. She hoped she never had to interact with them ever again after her two less-than-ideal meetings with John and Faith.

Now, she was bored. Her godfather had gone hunting with a friend of his, and Dani had never really enjoyed hunting. She declined the invitation, but not before asking if she could go past the tree line to work on some sketches.

Jerome had been hesitant, but after some begging, pleading, and reminding that everything was quiet and the cult’s attention had most likely moved elsewhere, he caved.

So, Danielle found herself packing her backpack with her current sketchbook and favorite set of colored pencils, as well as a water bottle and a few granola bars before setting off down the trail.

It was beautiful out, with not-too-warm temperatures and just enough clouds in the sky to create the occasional break from the sun. Dani was careful not to wander too far, searching for jus the perfect subject for some inspiration, when she spied the glittering river about fifty meters to her left.

Trekking through the trees, she smiled upon coming across it. The water was still, almost like glass, and several bugs buzzed across the top. Climbing onto a small rock formation, Dani pulled out her sketchbook, making sure to angle herself just right, before grabbing some greens, browns, yellows, grays, and blues. Biting at the corner of her lip, she got to work.

She hadn’t been sketching for that long, judging by how far she’d gotten in the sketch, when she heard the sound a twig snapping.

She jumped nearly five feet in the air, and just about went right into the water before she caught herself on the ledge. Standing, she whirled around.

A man stood about ten feet behind her, his eyes wide and face practically white. He was dressed in jeans and a white shirt with a grey vest, a rosary wrapped around his left hand and dangling freely a few inches from his wrist. He had long brown hair that was pulled back into a man bun, but a set of yellow-tinted glasses hid his eyes, causing her to be unsure of their shade.

As soon as they made eye contact, the man shook his head slightly, reminding Dani just a bit of John Seed after he’d seen her.

“I apologize, my child,” he said, raising his hand in front of him peacefully, “I did not mean to startle you. I was approaching because I believed you to be a friend of mine, but it appears to simply be a case of mistaken identity.”

His voice was soft, and it calmed Dani’s nerves, just slightly. She took a deep breath before shrugging and smiling, “It’s fine, you just scared me, I guess. I was really in the zone,” she joked, waving her sketchbook in the air.

The man stepped forward, still keeping respectable distance, and looked intrigued. “If you don’t mind, what is it you’re drawing, child?”

“Oh, uh,” she held it up, “just a short sketch of the river bank, it’s nothing really,” she said shyly as he stepped closer, drinking in the sketch.

“May I?” he asked, gesturing to the book. Hesitantly, she nodded, allowing him to take the book in his hands.

Holding it in front of him, the man stared at for a few seconds before glancing back at her, smiling warmly, “My goodness, you are talented aren’t you? You make such a beautiful rendition of God’s creations.”

She felt her cheeks burn, and ducked her head slightly as he handed the sketchbook back. “Oh, well, thank you,” she stuttered, tucking a piece of red hair behind her ear. As she did, her necklace, which had slipped out of her shirt when she startled, caught the light of the sun, and his eyes flew to it.

“That necklace,” he said, eyes widening, and he suddenly glanced at her face again. “Where did you get such a beautiful piece of jewelry?” It was a casual enough question, but something in his voice made her feel weird, like he was struggling to keep it under control.

“Oh, uh, my mom,” she said, pulling it out. “I found it in a box of her stuff, a few years ago. It’s weird, I never saw her wearing it while she was alive.”

“Oh, my dear,” he placed hand on her shoulder, and Danielle immediately had to control herself not to flinch away. Strangely, she didn’t like random men she just met in the forest touching her. “I am very sorry for your loss.”

He sounded sincere, but the situation just kept getting stranger. Not wanting to talk much about her dead mother, she nodded, stepping back slightly. “Yeah, but it’s ok. It was a while ago, I’m fine.” It had been so long since she’d had to endure the ‘pity conversation’, she really didn’t want to suffer through it here too.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you, darling?” His voice had changed, and Danielle glanced up to see his eyes bright with- excitement? She couldn’t be sure, but he suddenly looked extremely pumped about what was happening right now.

And it was creeping her the hell out.

“I’m, uh, seventeen, about to be eighteen.” She said, stepping towards her stuff. She glanced at her watch and pretended to be shocked, “Oh, shit! Look at the time, my godfather is gonna be looking everywhere for me!” She hurriedly packed her things into her bag.

The man waved her off, looking downright gleeful. “Oh, yes, of course, my dear. Travel safely!” He started to walk off, but then turned around, “I don’t believe I caught your name, dear.”

“Dani,” she said, throwing the strap over her shoulder, “Dani Bishop.”

He nodded, before smiling warmly, almost fondly at her, and walking off into the trees.

Dani stared at him for a few seconds, making sure he was actually walking in the other direction before heading back to the road.

The people here were really something else.

***

_Ten minutes prior…_

Joseph always found himself taking walks to clear his head much more frequently. The Montana wilderness never failed to amaze him, and after receiving the thoughts in his head, he needed the peace and quiet to think.

The Voice told him Danielle was important, that this young girl was to be kept close and safe, but never told him why. He prayed and begged and tried to hard, but no more information came to him.

As he walked, though, a flash of flaming hair caught his eye. Turning, he found his feet walking without his permission, following the color as it lead him to the rivers edge. There, he was greeted with a sight that seemed to take the breath straight from his lungs.

A young girl, the spitting image of his mother, sat with her back to him. She was bent over something, perhaps and notebook, and appeared to be drawing or writing furiously. The sun was reflecting off the water and practically lighting her hair ablaze, contrasting with her warm skin tone and petite frame. He couldn’t stop the memory the familiar sight brought:

_A seven year old Joseph bounded up to his mother, a white flower clutched tightly in his little hand._

_“Mama, mama, I picked you a flower!” He cried happily, running up behind her._

_Mary Seed had her back to him, working tirelessly on her garden before turning at the sound of her youngest sons voice. Seeing him, she smiled, and opened her arms._

_“Oh, it’s beautiful, honey,” she cooed, taking a deep breath of the flowers scent before tucking it behind her ear. The white looked glorious against the ginger strands, and Joseph marveled at how beautiful his mother was._

_“I love it,” she said, squeezing him tight, “and I love you.”_

_SNAP!_

Joseph jumped, knocked harshly out of his memory by the sound of a large stick snapping under his foot. In his haze, he had inadvertently taken several steps towards the girl.

At the same time, the girl jumped violently and nearly went right into the river, but she grasped the edge of the rocks harshly before pulling herself into a standing position.

The sight of her face was just as startling, but he could see the distinctions. Her nose was a little smaller, and her face was softer, more heart-shaped then the broadness of his own mothers jaw line. Her hair was a tad darker, and she was obviously very young.

That face was staring at him in fear, and he raised his hands. The feeling of this girl being afraid of him felt so _wrong_ , and something in him said he needed to fix it immediately.

“I apologize, my child, I did not mean to startle you. I was approaching because I believed you to be a friend of mine, but it appears to simply be a case of mistaken identity.” He took a few steps forward as her shoulders relaxed, and she smiled.

“It’s fine, you just scared me, I guess. I was really in the zone,” she joked, waving her sketchbook in the air. He caught sight of some very vivid colors.

“If you don’t mind, my child, what is it you’re drawing?” He asked curiously, wanting to know what she had designed.

“Oh, uh,” she held it up, “just a short sketch of the river bank, it’s nothing really,” she said shyly as he stepped closer, drinking in the sketch.

“May I?” he asked, gesturing to the book. Hesitantly, she nodded, allowing him to take the book in his hands.

It was gorgeous, the colors were so vivid and the detail was so intense, he thought for sure he could be staring at a picture. The girl was truly gifted, like an angel blessed with God’s ability to create such lovely things.

“My goodness, you are talented aren’t you? You make such a beautiful rendition of God’s creations.” He said warmly, watching her cheeks darken as he handed the book back to her.

“Oh, well, thank you,” she stuttered, tucking a piece of red hair behind her ear. As she did, a gold flash caught the light of the sun, and his eyes flew to it.

No, it was impossible. That necklace, he could see the initials. _E.B._ It couldn’t be, if it was, then, then that would mean…

“That necklace,” he fought to keep his voice calm, knowing scaring her would surely chase her away, “where did you get such a beautiful piece of jewelry?”

“Oh,” she glanced down and place a hand on it briefly, “uh, my mom. I found it in a box of her stuff, a few years ago. It’s weird, I never saw her wearing it while she was alive.”

He saw the sadness in her eyes, and felt his heart ache. Not only could he understand her pain on a very deep level, but if he was correct as to who she was, then the woman’s death was not welcome news at all, and it wouldn’t be to his family.

“Oh, my dear,” he said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was a mistake, as he felt her shoulder tense immediately at the contact. “I am very sorry for your loss.” He said, as sincere as he could. He understood the pain.

She stepped away from him, looking slightly more tense, “Yeah, but it’s ok. It was a while ago, I’m fine.”

It was obvious she didn’t wish to speak about it further, so he did not push. You had to love them, after all, to get them to come closer. Not push.

“If you don’t mind my asking, dear, how old are you?” He struggled to keep his voice level, feeling practically giddy as things began to connect in his mind. She shuffled backwards, clearly considering whether she should answer truthfully or not.

“Uh, seventeen, almost eighteen.” And the final piece fell perfectly into place, the picture he was now presented with now full and beautiful. Warmth and fondness bloomed in his chest as he stared at this beautiful young girl, a missing member of their family, of _his_ family. She glanced at her watch, a faux look of surprise crossing her face. She stuttered out something about her godfather, but he merely played along. She didn’t know him yet, and that was fine. She would.

“Oh, yes, of course, my dear. Travel safely!” He immediately started towards the Ranch again, he could not wait to tell his brother this good news. Then, he stopped.

“I don’t believe I caught your name, dear.”

“Dani,” she said, throwing the strap of her bag over her shoulder, “Dani Bishop.”

He smiled fondly and turned, his mind turning as he headed out of earshot.

When he was sure she could no longer hear him, he pulled out his radio.

“Jacob, John, Faith. Meet at the Ranch immediately. I have such wonderful news, I must tell you in person!”

He pulled out the fiery piece of hair that had gotten caught on his sleeve after he had handled the sketchbook, knowing fully what had to be done to solidify the good news for his family and his flock. All they needed was Jacob, and their lab. They’d have the results with the hour.

_Danielle_ _Seed_. It did have such a nice ring to it.

***

Danielle practically ran home, but slowed and sighed in relief upon seeing her godfathers house. Bounding up the steps, she opened the front door, “JJ, I’m home!”

“In here, Dani!” He called, waving her in, “your Aunt Sophie’s on Skype!”

Dani nearly squealed, running into the living room, “Aunt Sophie!” She cried, jumping in front of the computer screen.

Her aunt, a younger looking version of her mother with short, dark blonde hair, laughed at her face, “Oh, there’s my favorite niece!”

“Aunt Soph, I’m your _only_ niece,” Dani teased, playfully rolling her eyes.

“Hey, now, I think you should just be grateful you’re in my good graces,” her aunt giggled, before her eyes suddenly went wide, “Dani, where did you _get that?”_

“What?” She followed her aunts gaze and saw she was staring at her necklace, “Oh, I was going through some of mom’s boxes and I found it. Isn’t it pretty?”

“Dani,” she glanced back up and realized her aunt had gone ghostly pale, her bottom lip trembling, “Dani, honey, do you know where she got that?”

“No,” she said hesitantly, glancing at her godfather, who looked equally confused, “Aunt Sophie, are you okay?”

“Sweetheart,” she paused, and sighed. “Your dad gave it to her. I told her to throw it out, but she couldn’t. She said she just couldn’t part with it.”

“Why would she want to throw it out?”

Her aunt seemed to hesitate, before she pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, looking exhausted, “Alright, honey, I’m going to be straight with you. I promised your mom I’d wait until you were eighteen before I told you about your father, but..” she looked at her niece, and sighed, “I think you have a right to know.”

***

_“It’s not possible.”_ Jacob hissed at his brother, his chair over turned behind him. He was clenching his fists so hard he could feel his short nails digging into his palms, but he didn’t care. This couldn’t be true, Eliza would not have _left him_ if she had been…

“I saw her, Jacob,” his younger brother said calmly, “as did John and Faith.” He gestured to their siblings, who’s faces were positively glowing with excitement at the news they’d just recieved. “And, I saw her locket. The same make, the gold one you gifted Eliza almost twenty years ago. _E.B._. And her name is Danielle Bishop, she’s nearly eighteen years old, and Eliza snuck off eighteen years ago.”

Jacob was now pacing like a caged animal, running his trembling hands through his hair. This couldn’t be true, he did not have a daughter, and he did not miss out on her _entire_ _childhood._ Eliza had hated him in the end, but she would have never done that to him.

“Jacob-“

_“WHAT?!”_ He turned violently, his Wrath threatening to overtake him. Joseph was holding a singular, thin strand of red hair, much too long to be his own.

“We already have the lab. If we send Faith now, we’ll have the results in less than an hour.”

***

Danielle sat completely still, staring in horror at the computer screen. The whole story had taken almost thirty minutes, and she could feel tears leaking down her face. Jerome sat beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly as he and her aunt broke the whole thing to her as gently as they could.

Danielle hadn’t had many positive feelings towards her father, wherever he may be, since her mothers death, but she had never imagined _this._ She had never imagined a violent man with anger issues. She hadn’t imagined someone who had physically _harmed_ her mother. She had never imagined a man who was at fault for her not having an older sibling, due to his own possessive nature and selfish feelings. She never imagined a man who killed his own friend to survive, and then used his body for, for-

She was going to be sick.

She brought her shaking hands to her mouth, trying to swallow her nausea.

“Baby, I am so sorry,” her aunt said tearfully, “I just couldn’t keep it from you any longer.”

“I just can’t believe that mom wouldn’t _t-tell me…”_ she practically sobbed, and Jerome pulled her in for a much needed hug.

“She wanted to, baby, she wanted to so bad, but she knew how much you wanted to know your daddy, and she couldn’t break your heart like that. When you finally hit adulthood, started understanding love and life better, she was gonna tell you _everything_ , but…” her aunt trailed off, but she didn’t need to finish the sentence.

_But then she died._

“And honestly, those two younger brothers of his, making her and this families lives miserable-“

“Wait,” Jerome said suddenly, turning to the computer screen, “two younger brothers?”

Her aunt narrowed her eyes, “Yeah…”

“Sophie, I always trusted Eliza, I never pushed her to tell me the name of the father of her child, but this is important. What was his name, his _brothers’_ names?”

Her aunt shook her head, stuttering, “U-um, ok, well, she always called him Jake, but now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure it was Jacob.”

Jerome looked like someone had just punched him right in the gut, and he spoke again, voice trembling, “And the brothers?”

“Oh, I don’t know, she only ever met them the one time, and she didn’t like talking about them much. But their names were also J’s, and they were biblical too. One was John, I think, and the other… Joe? Yeah, Joseph, that was it.”

It suddenly felt very hard to breathe, and Dani glanced at her godfather, horror rising in her throat.

***

Jacob hadn’t sat down since Faith left almost forty minutes ago to the lab, with Danielle’s hair and a swab of his own mouth.

“What’s taking so damn long?” He questioned, messing with his pistol. Joseph and John watched him, both of their eyes also shifting with anxiety, but what appeared to also be excitement.

“Jacob, she said it could take up to an hour, just a little longer,” John spoke, reaching up to grip his eldest brothers shoulders. Jacob took several deep breaths, his heart going a million miles an hour. If this test was right, if he really did have a _daughter_ \- no, stop it. He couldn’t get his hopes up like that.

Suddenly, static burst from his radio on the table. He lunged for it, Joseph and John following him to rally in support at his sides.

“Faith? Faith, you there? What does it say?”

Static, and then: _“I’m here, it’s almost finished. Just a few more seconds…”_

***

Danielle turned back to the computer, her heart beating so hard and fast she could hear it.

“Aunt Sophie, did she ever say his last name?”

Her aunt paused, running a hand through her hair, “Yeah, she did a few times. It started with an S, I think. Uh, Smith? Or, no, South, maybe? It was with a plant…Sprout?”

Danielle felt her heart go straight to her stomach.

***

More static, and Jacob suddenly couldn’t breathe.

“Faith-“

He stopped, a silent plea, and then her voice came back.

_“It’s here! It’s done, it’s displaying the results right now!”_

***

“That’s it, Seed! Jacob Seed!”

***

_“Jacob, it’s positive, it’s a match! You’re her father!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO, BOYS  
> I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR SOME SERIOUS ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: RUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Danielle's life takes a sharp left turn into straight hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again! I'm pretty proud of this chapter as well, as I'm not too talented at action scenes, but I'm trying to get better. Quick disclaimer, some of the scenes in here are inspired by the movie The Lovely Bones. It's a great movie, highly recommend it, but it's not mine lol. I hope I did every character justice, and on with the story!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ok? Just Dani.

Jerome wasted no time.

He immediately grabbed Dani’s hand, who was stumbling in shock and horror, her brain hardly processing the information, and rushed up the stairs. Throwing open her door, he pulled out her duffel and backpack.

“Ok, pack only the essentials, whatever you need. I’ll ship the rest to you once I know we’re in the clear.” He said, grabbing her clothes from random places and shoving them into the duffel. Dani stared at him, feeling foggy.

This wasn’t happening, this _couldn’t be happening_. Her father wasn’t a sociopathic murderer, from a family of master manipulators and evil people, who had, all together, ruined the lives of so many innocent people in this damn county-

_“Danielle!_ ”

She jumped as her godfather’s hands came to her shoulders, shaking her hard. He bent down, making sure he was staring directly into her eyes.

“Dani, I know you’re scared. And I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do this to you, I didn’t mean to bring you into this, I never would have brought you here had I known. And I know that you feel like the whole world just collapsed from underneath your feet, but _you have to keep going_. Your mother trusted you with me, she sacrificed everything so you could live a safe and happy life away from the Seed’s. Are you going to let her sacrifices be in vain?”

Suddenly, the world slammed into focus. Her mother’s smile, her laugh, her hugs, the way her forehead creased, her horrible singing that still made Dani feel better no matter what, her ambition, her she-wolf attitude; it all seemed to swell in Dani’s chest, and something blossomed. Something harder, sturdier, _stronger_. She looked at Jerome, steeled her face, and nodded.

She ran around the room, grabbing her phone, sketchbook, picture of her and her mother, another of her and Jerome with the rest of the Fall’s End group, and slipped it into the beginning of the book. She could hear Jerome on the phone, but couldn’t focus on what he was saying as she stuffed clothes into her duffel. Finally, he hung up right as she was zipping up the bag. It was only half of what she’d brought with her, still missing her toiletries and laptop as well as a good chunk of her clothes, but that didn’t seem all that important right now.

“Ok, I called Nick. I’ll get you over to his house, and he’ll fly you all the way to Missoula. I’ve already booked a flight with you, leaves in about three hours. Once we get you out of Hope County, you should be in the clear. You haven’t mentioned your last name to anyone, so you should be in the clear-“

Dani gasped, her hand flying to her mouth and the other to her necklace as her mind flashed back to just an hour earlier.

“What?” Jerome asked, seeing her expression.

“This-this man at the riverbank, I just said Dani Bishop, I don’t know why- I didn’t really think,” she said, feeling like someone was pressing on her chest. Her godfather stepped in front of her.

“What did this man look like?” He said, his voice shaking.

“He had yellow sunglasses, tall, with brown hair in a bun, and he-he carried a rosary wrapped around his left hand…” she trailed off as her godfathers face went white, and his hands tightened on her shoulders.

“Joseph,” he whispered in horror, then he turned, shoving her backpack into her arms and grabbing her duffel, pulling her towards the stairs. “They know. We have to move right now-“

He was cut off by the sound of engines rumbling and tires as they squealed into the driveway, followed by car doors slamming and several shouts.

“Oh, Pastor Jefferies!” Dani had never hated John Seed’s voice so much in that moment, “we know you’re in there. And we know who’s in there with you.” There was a pause. “Come out peacefully, give us the missing member of our family, and no one has to get hurt.”

Jerome dropped her bag and turned to her. “My room,” he whispered, “now. You remember where I keep my gun?”

Upon her nod, he continued, “Get it, keep it with you. Load it, and then sneak out the window. Go to the Rye’s, they’ll be waiting for you. You have to get out as soon as you can,” he raised his voice slightly as she started to shake her head frantically, “Dani, if they catch you, you will _never_ escape. Remember your mother. Remember what she did for you.”

Danielle stared at him, feeling like her heart was being torn in two. She couldn’t leave him here, this man who had been her missing parental figure. All this time, she’d been begging for a father, and yet Jerome had been filling the void. Guilt began to gnaw at her stomach, but she shoved it down. Now was not the time. But at the same time, he was right. Her mother had suffered greatly so she could grow up away from this family of demons, and staying would be the biggest insult to her memory possible.

Surging forward, she hugged her godfather tightly, tears threatening to spill. Then, he was pushing her into his room, before shutting the door and rushing downstairs.

Jerome made it to the bottom of the stairs right as the door burst open. He rushed for his bible, knowing his revolver was still loaded, but was grabbed from behind and slammed to the ground, the air rushing from his lungs. He struggled as his hands were bound and was lifted up, setting down on a kitchen chair.

Joseph, John, and Jacob Seed all entered, their expressions dark. Jacob wasted no time grabbing another chair and swinging it around, sitting with his legs spread and arms propped on top of the back of the chair.

“Alright, Padre,” he said, his tone light but his gaze so intense it was burning, “from one veteran to another, I’m not gonna start with the whole torture dynamic, cause I know it’s gonna take a long while before you give. Now,” he put a hand to his chest in mock gratitude, “I really appreciate you looking after my girl for so long, but from what I understand, the godparent only steps in once both parents are dead, and as you can see,” he spread his arms, “I am very much alive, and ready to look after my child. So, why don’t we skip the pleasantries, and you just let me know where she’s run off to?”

Jerome only stared at him, then looked at his younger brothers, on either side of him, before he stared the red-headed man dead in the eye.

“Eliza’s dying wish was that her baby girl would grow up safe and far, far away from you, Jacob. I might not be a perfect man, but I’ll be damned if I disregard her wishes now.”

Jacob only nodded, his face staying neutral, before he stood. Still nodding slowly, he stepped closer, and slammed his fist right into Jerome’s gut.

The pastor doubled over, trying to breathe again, as Jacob grabbed the back of his neck and lifted his head up.

“Now, you listen to me, you Jarhead fuck,” he said darkly, “I can see you loved my woman. And I ain’t mad ‘bout that. She was some kind of special, but that’s just it, she was _my_ woman,” he shook him hard, “and that is _my_ baby. So, where did you send her off to?”

Jerome only shook his head, “I sent her with Mary May to the airport hours ago; God be with her, she’s probably on her way back home as we speak.”

Jacob’s face twisted in fury, his eyes practically blazing in blue fire.

“Jerome Jefferies, you and I are gonna play a little game. You tell me the truth, and I won’t make you wish for death. Yeah?”

***

Dani looked around frantically as the door shut, starting for the bookshelf across from her godfather’s bed. She nearly screamed when the front door burst open, and the sound of scuffling met her ears.

They were in the house, they had Jerome.

She stepped quietly, knowing if she hit any of the creaky floorboards, she’d be toast. Voices sounded downstairs as she stepped closer, taking strangely small and large steps to avoid the weak spots. Arriving at the bookshelf, she worked to keep her breathing and movements silent as she pulled out the familiar green book, flipping it open to find the key to the safe.

Crouching down, she reached under the bottom shelf and felt around for the familiar keyhole. _There._ Built right into the wall. Her godfather had shown it to her a few days after she arrived.

Reaching in with the other hand, she felt around until the key slid into the lock and opened it as silently as possible. The voices downstairs continued, and so she felt around until the cold metal of the small derringer hidden inside was in her hand.

Her fingers miraculously remained steady as she loaded the five shots, making sure to slip the rest of the ammo into a pouch on her bag before depositing the gun in her bag as well. While she’d always been taught to keep the gun on her, she was about to be climbing down, and she would need her hands without the fear of the gun going off in her shorts and hitting her leg.

Standing, she stepped towards the window and stopped dead when her foot hit a loose floorboard.

_CREAK._

The sound was deafening, and suddenly, the voices downstairs stopped.

“Wait!” John said, as his older brothers fist was pulled back, about to deliver one more blow to the pastor’s jaw. The other man’s right eye was swollen shut, blood pouring from his nose. Jacob stopped, turning to him.

“Did you hear that?” John whispered, pointing to the ceiling. Jacob lifted his hand, this time to silence the several men who were in the room with them.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited for another sound…

Dani winced, pressing her lips together as she put all her gymnastics training into slipping across the floor as quietly and as gracefully as she could. She breathed a sigh of relief once she hit the window and attempted to throw it open.

She did not account on it being locked.

Her hand slipped, and her elbow hit the pen sitting on the desk next to the window. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as the pen fell; down, down, down, until it clattered loudly on the ground.

For just one second, time seemed to stop, the air stilled, as if someone had hit a pause button.

And then the silence was shattered at the sound of someone pounding up the stairs.

Cursing, Dani yanked at the window lock, forcing the old pane up as hard as she could. Throwing her bag out, she stuck her leg out as she rushed to get through the window when the door was suddenly thrown open.

Reflexively her eyes lifted to the sound-

And stopped dead at the man in front of her.

His hair was the same color as hers, so was his beard. His face and arms were covered in scars, and they looked painful. Their eyes met…

And he was surging forward, hands outstretched to grab her.

Panicking, Danielle tucked her body forward and all but threw herself out of the window and onto the roof, narrowly avoiding the mans grasp. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to gain any kind of balance, and was suddenly tumbling down the slope of the roof.

For half a second, she was airborne, and then her back slammed against the grass, the air knocked violently from her lungs. Danielle gasped, desperately trying to pull air back into her body.

_Come on, get up, they’re coming…_

The sound of shouting, then rushing footsteps, getting closer and closer to the backdoor.

_Get up, get up, GET UP!_

Dani dug deep and yanked herself up right as the back door flew open, pushing herself as fast as she could towards the tree line. Her bag was still on the roof, but that didn’t matter. She ran and ran hard, knowing it was only a few more feet until she met the fence.

There! Speeding up, she reached up and grabbed the wood, vaulting herself over it and onto the soft dirt. As she did, her body turned, and she was met with the stunned face of John Seed when she did.

Refusing to slow, she turned away, her feet pounding into the earth. She heard him practically screaming, most likely into his radio, as she ran further and further ahead. She knew the way to Nick and Kim’s, she just needed to lose these guys…

She shrieked and flinched away as something hit the tree beside her, exploding into white powder.

_Bliss._

Jerome had told her of the drug, but she’d never felt the affects before. That being said, it didn’t mean she was stupid enough to inhale. She knew that if she was hit, there was no saving her.

Her legs were burning, her lungs aching for oxygen, but she didn’t dare slow down. The sun was getting closer to setting now, and it was getting harder to see. Dani cursed herself for leaving her bag, with its flashlight and phone. If she didn’t get there before the sun went down, she’d surely be lost.

“Come on, come check over here!”

Dani screeched to halt upon hearing the voice up ahead of her. Looking around frantically, she paused when she saw the branches to the trees.

_I can make that._

The voices were getting closer, it was now or never.

She ran forward, her feet propelling against the bark, before reaching up and grabbing the branches overhead. Kipping, she brought herself onto the branch and crouched, looking down below her.

Finally, two of them. Both in their dirty white sweaters and ratty hair. They both had guns, but she couldn’t tell what kind from up here. She sat quietly, holding her breath.

They circled for a while before finally giving up. She barley suppressed a giggle as they decided to split up. For such dedicated followers to ‘the truth’, they sure were stupid.

Finally, the both left, and Dani breathed a sigh of relief.

_Ok_ , she thought as she began her descent, _I can make it to Kim’s from here. From there, I can call Jerome, make sure he’s ok. Oh, what if they’d taken him? What the hell would they do to him? No, focus, don’t think like that. Gotta stay focused, gotta come up with a plan to get Jerome back._

She dropped the last few feet, landing gracefully and starting towards the path again.

_I can call the Sheriff, go to Missoula, get the attention of the fucking FBI or something, and then-_

A sharp, loud noise, and then pain in her shoulder. She was thrown forward, and grabbed onto a tree to steady herself. As she went to stand up right, her vision swayed, and white and blue dots danced at the edges.

_No, no, no!_

Damn it! She’d watched them leave, they weren’t there! Where had they even shot her from?!

She turned, trying to find the shooter, but the world seemed to tilt and wave like a kaleidoscope, and then she was heading for the forest floor. She braced herself, determined to stay awake.

_Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake-_

“I’m real sorry, pup.”

The voice was gruff, deep, but far away, almost. She started to drag herself forward, desperate to finish what she’d started.

“I didn’t mean to scare ya, I was just so damn excited to meet you.”

Her body slumped forward, and she reached her hands out, clawing at the soil, barely sliding along the ground towards- well, at this point, she had no idea _what_ direction she was going.

Danielle had never done drugs, but if this was the experience, she’d keep that up for sure, this fucking _sucked_.

A pair of boots stopped in front of her, and then someone was lifting her into their arms. Her vision was too far gone, she couldn’t see, but she could smell gunpowder, men’s body soap, and earth. Whoever it was cradled her to their chest as she fought to stay at the surface of her conscious.

“Is she alright?” Another voice, softer. It sounded familiar, but she could barely string two thoughts together, much less put it to a face.

“Yeah, I made sure to use a low dose. Wasn’t sure of her drug history. Apparently, I was right.” The chest she was pressed against rumbled, and she whimpered slightly, trying to push herself out of their arms. She didn’t know who this was, but her gut told her that she was in danger. She needed to get to the Rye’s, she needed to find her godfather, she wanted to _go home_ …

More footsteps, and then someone brushed their finger against her face. “Brother, she is your child. Look at her, like a little angel, sent to guide us.”

It was getting too hard to stay awake, she was being pulled further under the dark waves of sleep. She fought harder, swam harder, but her whole body felt paralyzed. A rough, calloused hand caressed her cheek.

“It’s ok, pup. I’ve got you. I promise, you’re safe.”

Before she went completely under, she had one last thought.

_Somehow, I doubt that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! I hope you're ready for a Seed Family Reunion next chapter!  
> It kind of pains me to write Danielle in such a helpless way, but I'm not worried. My girl is just at the beginning of her character arc, I've got so much planned for her development. Plus, she's only seventeen lmao.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time!


	7. CHAPTER SIX: FAMILY REUNION FROM HELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle learns the past cannot be buried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR  
> I hope y'all like it

Danielle was floating.

She was in a dark, warm sea; not swimming, not moving, she wasn’t even entirely sure she was breathing.

She was just floating.

But, it began to recede. Sounds began to reach her, muffled at first, as if someone were speaking to her through cotton, but then began to get louder. A smidge of self-awareness seemed to be enough to push her to the surface of that warm, dark ocean.

“…with him? I don’t want their fucking Resistance bullshit around my little girl.”

“Relax, Jacob, everything will be fine. Our men have already been instructed to increase the pressure on the Resistance, they will cave eventually.”

Voices, they were close to her. One was gruff, lower in pitch, but the other was softer, calmer. She heard shuffling, like someone was shifting in a chair, and then something stroked her cheek.

“Who knew you could make such a beautiful child, Jacob,” a new voice, a little higher in pitch, a lot more annoying. She’d heard these voices, she knew she had, she just had to fully pull herself out of this state…

“Shut it, Johnny.” The gruff voice again, but it didn’t particularly sound angry, just a little annoyed, maybe even joking slightly. A soft chuckle.

“The Voice told me of this girl, this angel, sent to be with us. She will stand by our side when the Fall comes to fruition, and help create God’s new Earth.”

Danielle could feel herself waking up more. She could feel something soft beneath her fingers and on her legs, as well as behind her head. The room was a little cool, and there was music playing softly somewhere far away.

“Come on, Jacob,” the high voice again, “she’ll be out for another hour at least. You’ll need to keep your strength up for her; what good are you if you’re exhausted and starving?”

There was a pause, and the gruff voice again, albeit a little reluctant, “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll come back soon, though, just to check on her.”

As their footsteps faded, Dani fought harder.

_Come on, wake up, move…_

She wasn’t sure how long it took, it may have been minutes, or hours, but she felt her fingers move, sliding across something soft. Next, she focused on her arm. Soon enough, it twitched, and she flipped it over.

_Yes! Ok, baby steps, Dani, you can do it._

She spent the next few minutes focusing on pulling herself closer to the surface of waking, moving her muscles. Finally, the world seemed to come into focus. Wherever she was smelled faintly pleasant, and that ridiculous peggie music was playing somewhere far away from her.

Suddenly, it all came back to her.

_Jerome, the house, the chase, that woozy feeling, someone carrying her-_

A jolt of panic hit her when she realized where she probably was and her eyes snapped open.

Met with a dark brown, wooden ceiling, she bolted upright, and instantly regretted it. The Bliss was still in her system, and it made her head swim.

Putting her head between her knees, Danielle took several deep breaths before finding the strength to stand.

She almost fell flat on her ass again, but managed to steady herself. The strength was leaking back into her bones and muscles as more time passed, and she looked down at herself.

Someone had taken off her flannel, leaving her in her black tank top, and her right shoulder was sore. A bandage was there, but she didn’t want to see under it. She could check it out later, now was the time to get the hell out of wherever it was they had her locked up. She was still in her ripped jeans, but her socks and boots had been removed. Whoever had done that had also taken her hair out of it’s pony tail, as well.

Dani immediately began searching the room, looking for a way out. She was in a large bedroom, with a four poster bed and rich green curtains with thick, comfy carpeting. A large window was to her right, but not only was it bolted shut, but there were several peggie’s directly under it. So, she was on the upper floor of a large house.

Turning from the window, she checked the door. As she suspected, locked from the outside. Cursing quietly, she began to look around for a weapon. If she couldn’t force her way out, then maybe she could lure a guard or someone over so they could unlock the door and she could knock them out, take the gun, and get out.

Loud footsteps caused her head to whip around, and panic rose in her chest. Scrambling, she grabbed the lamp on one of the bedside tables and rushed to the door, standing off to the side. Perfect spot for attacking someone.

There was a pause, muffled voices, and then receding footsteps. She nearly jumped when the locked clicked loudly and the door was pushed open.

_Now or never…_ she lunged forward with a yell, intending to smash it against the persons head, but large hands grasped her forearms, stopping the lamp only a few inches from their head.

It was the same red-headed man from last night, the one she had jumped out of the window to avoid. He yanked the lamp out of her hands, and glancing at it then her as she backed up several feet, amusement clear on his face.

“Well, you’ve definitely got your mothers balls, pup,” he chuckled roughly, setting the lamp on the dresser beside the door. She didn’t answer, glaring at him as she made sure there was a suitable amount of distance between them.

The man looked at her guarded expression with a pained look on his face before sighing and gesturing to the bed, “Why don’t we sit? We really need to talk, you and me.”

The last thing Danielle wanted to do was talk to this man, whoever the hell he was, but she could hear by the tone in his voice there was little room for argument. Reluctantly, she shuffled to the bed before climbing on and backing against the headboard, keeping her eyes on him at all times.

Now that she wasn’t attacking him, she could see he was wearing an old Army uniform top over a t-shirt and ratted jeans. His red hair was shaved at the sides, long on top, with a scruffy looking beard. Scars covered most of his face, looking like they were caused by some particularly nasty burns, as well as a good chunk of both his arms. His eyes were the same shade of blue as John Seed’s, and now that knew who he was, Joseph’s as well.

Her stomach dropped to her toes when she realized who she was staring at. 

This man, her _father_ , grunted as he sat on the edge of the bed, his body facing her.

“Do you know who I am?”

She stared at him for several seconds, “Jacob Seed.”

A hurt look flashed over his face so fast she was sure she’d imagined it, and he nodded, “Yeah. But do you know who I _am_?”

Danielle only nodded, not finding the courage to say the words out loud.

Jerome and Nick had told her everything this man had done, the bodies they’d found. Her aunts words bounced around her skull from the stories she’d told her, of why her mother left, of how she’d lost her first baby, all of it.

Jacob only stared at her for a few more seconds before speaking, “You know, Joseph and Johnny are freaking out about how much you look like my mom, your grandma, but honestly now that I’ve seen you, all I can see is Eliza.”

The mention of her mother didn’t just hurt, it _infuriated_ her. How dare he? How dare he mention her as if it just hadn’t worked out, as if it was just a mutual parting of ways with no harsh feelings, instead of her mother, abused and terrified, sneaking off in the dead of night. As if she hadn’t had nightmares well into Danielle’s childhood, crying out for someone who Dani now knew to be her miscarried sibling, crying out in fear for Jacob to just _release her, he was hurting her, he couldn’t lock her up like this._

Jacob Seed had tried to make her mother a victim.

“Joseph, he told me…” Jacob trailed off, looking at her in sorrow, …when did she die?”

Dani swallowed the lump in her throat as she answered, “Six years ago. She was a cop.” Pause. “She was trying to save someone from shooting themselves.”

His face dropped, and he reached up, rubbing his face. He looked up, running his hand down his face and beard, “I’m sorry-“

“I don’t want your apology.” She hadn’t _meant_ for it to be that harsh, but that didn’t mean she was going to take it back, or regret it, because she _didn’t_ want it. He didn’t owe her anything.

“No, but you were alone.” He stopped, staring at her, looking pained. “I didn’t know about you, as I’m sure you’ve figured out. Your mom couldn’t have stayed hidden much longer, had I known you were alive. I would’ve-“ he stopped, and then sat back a little. “But, I’m sorry. I know how it feels to be without your parents.”

“I survived.” She said simply. Because, she had. Her mother’s death hurt like nothing else in the world, and had created a hole in her heart that could never be filled. But Danielle couldn’t go on like that. She had to survive. So, that’s what she did.

“I know,” he said softly, looking at her with pride. “You’re my kid, I expected nothing less.”

Hearing it from his mouth made her feel strange. When she was little, it was one of the things she always wanted to hear, but now, it just filled her with something akin to dread.

“Look, Danielle,” he reached for her, but she shrunk away. That same hurt expression came back on his face, but he seemed to do his best to cover it, “I know I was never there, but I want you to know that you won’t be alone anymore. I’m here now, and I’ll take care of you. Me and your uncles, your family, we’re here now. I promise.”

Danielle stared at him as she began to catch onto his words, trying to fight the fear rising in her chest. Shaking her head, she denied, “I’m almost eighteen. I won’t be staying here, I’m going home.”

Jacob only shook his head gently, “Come on. There’s some very important people downstairs who want to meet you.”

Dani wanted yell at him to go away, to scream, to cry, to jump out the _fucking window_ , literally anything but follow him; but she didn’t. Because she didn’t have a choice. So, she stood, running a hand through her hair and straightening her shoulders. Jacob put his hand between her shoulder blades, seeming to pointedly ignore how she attempted to step away from it, and lead her out the door and down a hallway.

The house was huge, this side of her family clearly came from some type of money. Some part of her mind suspected John. Finally, after several twists and turns, they came to a landing, with a large set of grand stairs going down into a large, rustic-style living room. As the descended the stairs, several figures who had been sat around the fireplace stood, looking at them excitedly. It was Faith, John, and Joseph. They were all staring at her like this was the best day in the whole, messed up lives, and Dani tried to swallow her fear, doing her best to keep her shoulders straight.

_Don’t let them see you cry,_ she repeated in her head as they finally stopped. Dani tried and failed to keep her gaze off the floor, but she couldn’t look any of them in the eye, they were creeping her out.

“Danielle,” Jacob said, gesturing to his siblings, “meet your family.”

***

Dani had forced herself to swallow the next words that wanted to come out of her mouth, something along the lines of telling this man to not call these psychopaths her family, but she knew that wasn’t going to go well for her.

Joseph approached her first, putting his hand under her chin and tilting her face up towards him. He smiled softly, as if this was a normal family get together and she hadn’t just been chased through the woods and then shot up with drugs involuntarily.

“Danielle,” he said softly, then leaned forward and kissed her brow gently. The contact made Dani shiver, wanting to lunge away, but he brought her in for a firm hug, stroking her head. “Oh, my child, my _niece_ , I am so glad you are here. It is God’s will that you would be returned to us safely, where you belong.”

He released her, and next was Faith. The woman smiled brightly and just hugged her before pulling back and running her fingers through Dani’s hair, looking hypnotized. “You are so pretty, Dani,” she said softly, before giggling. “I can’t wait for us to spend time together.”

Finally John, and Dani wasn’t sure if she had ever wanted to punch someone so hard before. He swooped in for a hug, his eyes bright with excitement.

“A niece,” he said, hands on her shoulders, “I have a niece! And oh, darling,” he cradled her face, “You are so beautiful. An angel, truly.” He brought her back into a hug, “You and I are going to be so close.”

Dani tried to move air in and out of her lungs, doing her best to remain calm. She shook her head, turning to Jacob. “Please take me home,” she said, her voice breaking slightly. He surged forward, hugging her close. He was so much bigger than her his hug practically swallowed her.

“Don’t you see, pup? You _are_ home, now.” He pulled back, meeting her eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe, we all will. Those damned Resistance fucks messed with your head, but it’s ok. I’ll fix it, I’ll fix everything. You’ll never have to worry about them again.”

The room suddenly felt very small, and Danielle shook her head, “No, no, they didn’t, please-“

“Danielle,” Joseph spoke, and they all turned to him. He looked downright ominous, with the fire behind him as he stared down at her. His next words chilled her to the bone.

“This is your family, your home. You are our angel, sent to us for us to love and cherish. Don’t worry, we will care for you. It is time you took your place at our side, to help create the new world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And away we go! Danielle is officially in enemy territory, and will quickly have to dig deep and find out what she's truly made of if she's going to survive the Seed's and save those she cares about. I am so FREAKING PUMPED for her character development y'all, I've been jotting down ideas all week!  
> So, I wanted to ask an opinion. As I've mentioned before, I work in healthcare, and it's a little rough as of right now due to the outbreak. However, writing is my release and it really helps me de-stress after a long day of seeing patients. So, I have an idea in the works. I'm a slut for soulmate stories, especially multiple soulmates, and I've always wanted to write one. As of right now, it's a toss up between Avengers, Far Cry 5, and some Batman villains that I strongly favor lol. I know a lot of you are just here for this story and I love you for it, but please let me know in the comments if that is something you'd be interested in. Side note: my hours are most likely going be increased at work, so, unfortunately, less time to write. But don't worry, this story is my main focus, and it will not be abandoned! I hate when that happens lol.  
> Please remember to comment bookmark, and kudos, and I'll see you guys next time!


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN: YOU THINK I’M A FLOWER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle learns that blood is sometimes too thick to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Welcome back, lovelies! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Warning: Abuse of a minor  
> Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing

Danielle was convinced that this was a nightmare.

After that lovely family reunion with the demons she now knew to be her blood relatives, Danielle instantly regretted ever complaining to her grandparents about harsh restrictions in their house.

Jacob told her he would move her to the mountains after he had eradicated the Whitetail Militia, but of course, there was no direct time stamp on that. Until then, he, John, and Joseph insisted they all live in the ranch home to ‘get to know each other better’, to spend time as a ‘family’.

Dani couldn’t go anywhere alone. If Jacob or one of the other Seed brothers wasn’t with her, one of their most trusted followers would be. They were to have dinner as a family every night, and her father consistently pushed to have breakfast with her before he left every morning. It wasn’t as early as Joseph left to prepare whatever nefarious and manipulative sermon he had in mind for that day, but it was definitely early enough to make Dani scowl at the door whenever he came knocking.

Faith would pop in almost every day after that breakfast, eager to spend time with her. Danielle suspected she loved that another girl was there, but she mostly knew that she enjoyed having a life-sized doll. The little floral druggie would often do her hair, running her hands through the waves and singing softly. She attempted to pick out Danielle’s outfits for her, but after having almost all her independence taken from her, the fire-haired girl put her foot down. She would wear clothes of her own choosing, even though her wardrobe wasn’t one she would ever wear. It consisted mostly of dresses, with an occasional blouse and a few pairs of jeans. Someone had attempted to take her clothes she came in and throw them out, but Danielle fought tooth and nail. She just needed something from her old life, even if it was an old tank top and an old pair of ripped, paint-splattered jeans.

She still wore her necklace, mostly to look at the picture inside of it. It was always under her shirt, mostly because she knew Jacob liked seeing her wear it. It was a connection between her and her mother, but she couldn’t stand the thought of the older man thinking she was doing anything for him.

She could not wear make-up. Not that she had worn much before, but she quickly learned this family had some very old-fashioned views, especially on women’s fashion. She also quickly learned that her whole family was now convinced the Resistance had brainwashed her. It wasn’t rare for her father to go off on tangents, blaming ‘those weak fucks’ for messing with his child’s mind whenever she expressed her opinion while John would sit next to her and stroke her head in a weirdly affectionate way, as if attempting to calm her down.

The solid pounding on the wood startled Dani out of her slumber, and she groaned, glancing towards the door.

“Let’s go, pup,” Jacob’s gruff voice sounded through the door, and Danielle was tempted to bury back under the covers and just ignore him. But, she had tried that a week ago on her first morning here, and all it had resulted in was him walking in and physically carrying her down to the table, ignoring her shouts and curses.

Stumbling out of bed, she pulled on a t-shirt over her skimpy tank top and pulled her bed-ridden hair into a bun before pulling her door open.

Her father was dressed in his usual outfit of jeans and his old uniform top, dog tags jingling around his neck. He smiled at her, always happy to see her. That was another thing, no matter how much she scowled at them or refused to answer their questions, they were always happy to see her.

If she’d met them under normal circumstances and they weren’t evil cult leaders who were responsible for the torture and murder of possibly hundreds of people, she might have found it kind.

But, that was all true, so, it was creepy.

Breakfast that day was the usual eggs, toast, bacon, and bagels. Danielle quickly learned that her father was _not_ by any means a chef, and normally burned just about everything aside from the aforementioned items. She ate quietly, and as usual, her father tried to stimulate a conversation.

“So,” he began, clearing his throat and shattering the awkward silence, “since today is Sunday, Joseph is having his normal Sunday sermon. We all think this would be a good time to introduce you to the flock. They’re all dying to meet you.”

Dani’s glass of orange juice paused halfway to her mouth, her eyes flying to him as they widened. It wasn’t that she had anything against church (her grandmother had taken her every Sunday when she moved in with them, and she hadn’t minded all that much), but she sure as shit had everything against _cults_.

She set her glass down, shifting at the table, “I don’t really like church.” Lie. But he didn’t need to know that.

Her father only chuckled, chugging back his glass of water before going back to his eggs. The dining room was huge at the ranch, but he always insisted they eat their breakfast in the kitchen together. Probably so she wouldn’t sit so far away from him on purpose. Smart move on his part, cause she definitely would.

“Yeah, me neither, pup. But your uncle put’s a lot of work into these sermons, and family supports one another, no matter what.”

“Don’t call that sociopath my family.”

Jacob stopped, his fork about halfway to his mouth, and narrowed his eyes at her. Setting it back down, he put both his hands on the table.

“I know this is hard for you, learning how to adjust to your new life, and I’m willing to be patient. But you will _never_ speak ill of this family, of _your_ family, do you understand?”

She wasn’t sure what it was: maybe the way he was speaking like he was her parent, or maybe how damn early it was, or maybe she had finally snapped. But she slammed her own fork down on the table and glared right back at him.

“This _is not_ my family. My family is Steven and Alyssa Bishop, and their children, Charlie, Eliza, and Sophia Bishop. They live in Dallas, Texas, my _home. You’re_ just people who kidnapped me.”

A tense silence hung in the air, and she could see him fighting to keep his temper in check. His eyes narrowed, and the left side of his jaw tightened. He took a deep breath before getting to his feet and striding over to her. Grabbing her arm, he hauled her out of her chair despite her loud protests.

“Get off me, _get off of me!”_ Dani yelled, yanking against his hold and pounding her fist into his arm. It was a little like hitting a brick wall, though, and he only dragged her through the living room. His grip was starting to hurt, and Dani cried out, yanking against him harder, _“Stop it, you’re hurting me!”_

He dragged her up the stairs, ignoring the looks from John and Faith, who had been standing and talking on the landing. His jaw was set, eyes icy, as he stared straight ahead. Finally, they arrived at her room, and he opened the door, nearly yanking her in before grabbing both of her arms. His eyes were blazing, and Danielle felt that familiar fear return.

“I am your father, do you understand? This is your family, your _home_ , and I can be patient. But I will not tolerate bratty behavior. You will get ready for the sermon today, and you will be downstairs and ready to go in one hour, or so help me God, I will come up here and _drag_ you out, do you understand?!” His voice had risen to a shout and by the end he was practically shaking her.

Danielle was afraid, but mostly, she was angry. She yanked her arms down hard, and surprisingly, pulled them out of his grip. She shoved him back, watching his shocked face as he stumbled back.

“Do _not_ speak to me like I’m a child! I’m nearly an adult, and just because you missed out on my childhood doesn’t give you the right to lock me up like a _fucking animal!”_

“I missed out on your childhood because your mother was selfish enough to keep you from me! I would’ve kept you safe, I would’ve kept you both safe!”

At the mere _mention_ of someone calling Eliza Bishop selfish, Dani saw _red._ Fire rose in her chest and her throat, and honestly, she couldn’t find any regret in her for the words that flew out of her mouth.

“I’m sure that’s what my older brother or sister thought.”

_SMACK!_

_“Jacob!”_

The force of the hit sent her into one of her bedposts, and she slowly raised a hand to her stinging left cheek. She looked over at Jacob, tears welling her eyes before she could stop them.

Joseph and John stood behind her father, who was staring at her in horror. He glanced at his hand, and the back at her. His eyes were wide, and she could see regret spilling into his features like an icy wave.

“Danielle- sweetheart, I’m so- I didn’t mean to, please-“ he reached for her, but she instinctively flinched away. His face dropped, and then Joseph stepped forward, placing his hands on his older brother shoulders.

“Jacob, I think it’s best you leave,” he said, attempting to gently push him out the door as John walked towards Dani, putting his hand on the back of her head as he went to check on her cheek. She angrily shoved his hands away, glaring at all three of them.

_“I hate you.”_

***

Jacob felt like his heart would surely shatter as his daughter stormed into her bathroom, slamming the door shut. Joseph was looking at him sternly.

“Jacob, how could you-“

“I didn’t mean to,” it was supposed to be a shout, but it came out choked and small. He stared at his hands in horror before walking out the room, his mind reeling back into a memory.

_“You would disrespect me in my own house, boy?!”_

_His father was a terrifying man in general, but when angry, it was like facing the Devil. Joe, only eight years old, looked on in fear, clutching his toy truck to his chest. Jacob stood tall, or as tall as a ten year old boy could, looking his father square in the eye._

_“I hate you! All you do is hurt us!” He knew he was pushing it, but he didn’t care. His mother sat sobbing the corner, not even bothering to help. Not that she ever did, but he was just so furious. He protected Joseph to the best of his abilities, and he was tired of tip-toeing around his father._

_“You watch your tone with me, boy! You will not speak to me like that, do you understand?!” It was a command, not a question, but Jacob was on a role._

_“You hit your kids, you coward!”_

SMACK!

_The slap sent him straight to the floor, his head ringing._

_“Jake!” Joseph cried, running to his brother. He was crying, tugging on Jacob’s arm. “Come on, Jake, get up!”_

_“Get out of here, you little freak! God will punish you, both of you! Sinner’s in my home, disrespecting your mother and father!”_

“Jacob?”

He jumped, realizing he was now standing in the hallway, leaning on the all. John was behind him, Joseph watching quietly from a few steps away.

“I didn’t mean to,” he said quietly, gruffly. “I just-she got me so angry, and I-“ he stopped, staring at his brother before hanging his head in shame.

“I know, Jake, I know,” John said, pulling him in for a hug. Soon, Joseph was holding their shoulders, looking at them sadly.

“We must not worry, brothers. Danielle is simply adjusting. I’m sure with enough time, she’ll come around.”

***

Danielle ignored the looks from her family as she descended the stares, Faith behind her. Apparently, make up wasn’t completely banned, as the siren had brought some concealer for the forming bruise on her cheek. She had braided Dani’s hair into a waterfall braid, before helping her into a dress. Danielle had chosen a sleeveless green one that ended at her knees. The top was fitted, but the bottom was flowing and airy. It reminded her slightly of one her mother used to wear, and she’d selected it eagerly. Old brown sandals covered her feet, but that was fine. It was too warm outside for boots.

Joseph approached her, hugging her tight, not appearing to notice how she did not return it. “My niece, you look divine. I am so excited for you to be joining us this Sunday, my flock is so eager to meet you.”

Danielle stayed silent as John stepped next to her, petting her head. It took everything in her not to slap his hand away. Her father was on her other side, but he didn’t say anything, only glanced at her cheek in concern. She ignored him, determined not to speak.

She was too tired to argue anymore.

The church was hot and crowded, but she stood off to the side with her father. She resisted the arm he put around her, sliding a good few feet away. She didn’t want any of them touching her.

As Joseph started his sermon, Dani’s heart ached. She missed Jerome. His sermons were so different from her uncles. They were both passionate, sure, but Jerome spoke right from his heart. He wasn’t angry or speaking about revenge, no; he was always so loving, so accepting. She felt nauseous when she thought about what they’d done with him. She’d begged to know, but they would always just shake their heads and shush her like a toddler that was upset.

“…and God had shown His grace by bringing home my niece, our angel!” Joseph’s next words snapped her out of her thoughts and she realized that they were now all staring at her, wonder on their faces. She shifted uncomfortably, scowling. Just because her family played the part didn’t mean she had to.

“Danielle Marie Seed, the one sent to guide us. We are blessed, my children! Let us pray.”

As everyone bowed their heads, Dani glanced up at the birdcages hanging from the ceiling. She had a sudden urge to climb up and let all of them loose, let them spread their wings and be free, like they deserved to be. Like _she_ deserved to be.

She hung her head, tears burning her eyes as she brought her hands up and clutched at her necklace, wanting her godfather, her grandparents, her _real_ aunts and uncles. She wanted her _mom,_ and she didn’t care how childish it made her sound.

This had to be a nightmare.

She wanted to wake up, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are ready, because I'm about to build Dani into a certified bad ass. Please remember to comment, bookmark, and kudos, and please leave your opinion from my authors note from the last update! I'm not someone who decides easily lol.


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT: BUT I’M THE SERPENT UNDERNEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light." -Dylan Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! I sure hope you guys had a great weekend, here's a Monday gift to you from me. Enjoy, and make sure to read my authors note at the bottom!   
> Without further ado, here is your favorite red-headed heroine.  
> Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing, as usual.

Danielle sighed, glancing around her room.

A week had passed since the _incident_. Her family had doubled their efforts and refused to leave her alone. Jacob had breakfast with her every morning still, but now insisted that she go hunting with him for ‘father-daughter bonding’. She couldn’t go out of his sight, constantly being reminded how dangerous the woods were. Whenever she protested, he simply put his hands on her shoulder and said, “No one can protect you better than I can, pup.”

Faith still did her hair every day, chattering on about one thing or another. She would normally leave after that, clearly off to do whatever it was she did, but she always kissed Dani on the forehead and ran her fingers through the younger girls hair, telling her how special she was.

Joseph was just frustrating. He repeatedly interrupted her whenever she was reading, sketching, or just trying to enjoy alone time, asking questions of her childhood or telling her stories of when he, John, and her father were young. Dani would stop talking altogether at questions of her home or her mother’s family, but it was if Joseph could read her mind. Whatever answer she withheld, he would only give her a soft, knowing smile, as if he already knew it. He called her ‘their angel’ constantly, which bothered her to no end. No matter how many times she rudely interrupted that it wasn’t her name, he only stroked her face and said she didn’t understand.

John was easily the most annoying. She quickly learned her youngest uncle did _not_ appreciate being ignored, and seemed to take the “fun uncle” title way too far. He was constantly buying her things, even when she didn’t ask for them, or show any interest for that matter. Most of her very feminine wardrobe came from him, as well as a new laptop. That would’ve been great except she was forbidden from accessing the internet, and whenever she used it, one of them had to be watching her.

As she stared out the window, desperately trying to spot Jerome’s house, the lock clicked and the door swung open. She looked over right as her father and John walked through, faces almost split in half from smiling.

“Hey, pup,” her father said as he strode over to her. She said nothing, sitting stiffly as he hugged her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch she’d pushed next to her window and led her to the door. John pulled her into a tight hug, ruffling her hair.

“We’ve got such a great surprise for you, angel!” He crowed excitedly, before nodding at her father.

Jacob held up a familiar brown and gray book she’d failed to notice before. “I thought you might be missing this.”

Dani’s eyes widened and she lunged forward, grabbing onto it and yanking it towards her. Just the familiar feel of the rough cover under her fingertips comforted her, but a cold feeling grew in her chest. She hugged it to her and glared at them. “Did you look inside?”

They only shrugged, clearly very blasé about her personal privacy. “Maybe once or twice. But, it opened my eyes, pup. You’re incredibly talented. And I thought you’d like something to help ease into your new role here.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder, gentle, but firm enough to let her know it wasn’t a question. They guided her through the halls and up some stairs to a new level of the house, and stopped in front of a door.

She glanced at them, eyes narrowed, but her father merely raised his eyebrows and gestured to the door, spooking her with how much his face looked like her own when he made that expression.

She grabbed the handle and turned, pushing the door open as she stepped inside.

And gasped.

It was huge, with a wall covered from ceiling to floor with long windows. Not only was the view gorgeous, but the room itself was something she’d found herself staring at longingly in Pinterest from time to time.

The room was covered in art supplies, top of the line stuff. Several different sized canvases and easel’s were already set up, with shelves filled with brushes, paints, chalks, charcoal, colored pencils, you name it. A large, blank wall was on the west side of the arm, inviting her to paint a mural. She walked slowly to the center of the room and glanced around. It was everything she’d ever wanted, everything she’d ever hoped of building herself…

“What do you think?” She nearly jumped at her father’s voice and whirled back around. He, John, and now Joseph stood in the door, watching her with fond, but somehow calculating expressions on their faces. And Danielle was sent back to reality with a crash.

This was to make her prison stay easier. They didn’t actually care about her art, they put this here to make her more complacent. She wasn’t sure why that hurt so much, she’d come to expect dirty moves from them; but maybe it was because they had used her art, the very center of her soul, to try and win her over.

As if buying her paint supplies would make her forget her godfather, the man who’d helped raise her, was possibly dead, or dying. As if the charcoal could chase the fact from her mind that they were responsible for Kim’s constant anxiety at losing her baby right when she was born. As if Mary May wasn’t scarred from a horrific infection from her ‘atonement’ session with John. As if so many people weren’t dead or missing, as if they hadn’t taken the lives of these innocent, every day people, and turned it all upside down because of the manipulative and controlling ways.

She was not a magpie. A gilded, shiny cage was still a cage.

Fire rose in her chest, climbing her throat, threatening to spill out and burn the room to ashes, to sear her skin and trap her further.

But she swallowed it.

If there was one thing Danielle was learning, it was that her anger, temper, or pride would get her nowhere. She had to be smarter, she had to manipulate _them_. She had to make herself seem like an easy target if she was ever going to get out of this.

It was time to use her family legacy to her advantage.

That familiar, solidifying feeling settled in her chest. She brought her hand up and grabbed her locket, praying in her heart for her mother to be with her.

“It’s great.” She said quietly, turning back to look at the room. She heard Joseph chuckle as John strode across the room, throwing an arm around her shoulders. He gestured around the room, eagerly explaining how he’d bought it all and what she could do with it. He, of course, was bragging, and being gluttonous, but Joseph didn’t say anything, simply watching her with that warm expression that she knew always hid something else, something darker.

Her father was smiling at her, his eyes soft. She could almost forget what he’d done to her, to her mother, and to her family and friends when he looked at her like that.

Almost.

***

Danielle blinked blearily, struggling to remember where she was before it hit her.

The sun was shining in through her curtains, her father hadn’t woken her up.

She grabbed her watch, glancing at the time before cursing and grabbing her jacket as she ran to her door, knocking frantically. The lock clicked, and then one of her father’s soldiers was standing before her.

“Where is my father?” She demanded, not in the mood to play games.

“He is leaving for the mountains, Sister Danielle, he did not wish to wake you since you were up so late painting.”

Dani cursed herself; she knew that would backfire. But, when inspiration hits, it hits, and it couldn’t be ignored. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she turned back to the soldier.

“I want to speak to my father.”

“Sister Danielle, I have been instructed to simply guard you, he said you may not leave the building-“

“I am Danielle Seed, the Angel of the Project, daughter to Jacob Seed and niece of the father, and you will do as I say.” She squared her shoulders, lifting her chin and looking the older man right in the eye. “Now, take me to him, or you will be answering to him, or maybe even my uncle John, about how you cannot follow orders.”

The man’s jaw clenched, and for a second it looked like he was going to snap back at her, but he simply ground out, “Yes, Sister Danielle, please come with me.”

She almost gave away her relief as he turned to lead her down the hallway. Her plan wasn’t going to work if she didn’t go with him.

As they neared the bottom of the stairs, she spotted his familiar ginger head walking out the door. Panicked, she shouted the first thing that came to mind.

“Dad!”

He froze, and then slowly turned to look at her. His eyes were wide as he stared at her, her words clearly rattling him.

“Dani, what-“

“I want to go with you today.” She blurted the words out so fast they almost got lost together, but she took a deep breath and tried to cover her emotions better. “Please.”

He stared at her for only a few seconds before his eyes softened. He jerked his head to the stairs. “You best hurry and get changed then, pup.”

She couldn’t stop the smile that overcame her face, and the look he gave her was so affectionate, she almost felt bad about the plan forming in her head.

St. Francis Veterans Center always creeped Dani out, but she pushed those feelings down as she stepped forward, the cool air from inside causing goosebumps along her bare legs and arms. The white and purple sundress didn’t allow for near as much movement as she wished she could have, but she didn’t need it. This was a silent mission after all.

Her father had given her permission to explore, clearly thinking that there was no way she could escape. And he was right, she couldn’t. His soldiers surrounded the grounds, sneaking past them was next to impossible in broad daylight, and overpowering them was just a fantasy.

But she didn’t need to. Just because she couldn’t fight these people didn’t mean she couldn’t beat them.

She walked to the lower levels, knowing exactly what she was looking for.

_Several weeks earlier…_

_“What’s in the veterans center, anyway?” Dani questioned as she and Jerome prepared some mac n’ cheese for dinner that night._

_Her godfather glanced up at her from where he was grating the cheese. “Not much, but it’s a good base for Jacob Seed and his men. I used to go there for a club every other Tuesday night before they took over.”_

_Dani snorted from where she was peeling potatoes for their side dish. “A club? What club is going on over there?”_

_Her godfather reached up and gave an affectionate tug to one of her ginger curls, “Oh, it was an old ham radio club. We used to get together and tinker with the equipment. There’s still one there, I think, but I made sure to set one up at the Spread Eagle in the back, so we can have a contact up there.”_

_“Can you call it?”_

_Jerome shook his head, “No, they messed up the comm’s when they took over, the peggies. It’s not on the right frequency, and I think they may have messed up some of the wires. You’d have to go in and fix it in person to get it to work, and I’m not a suicidal man.” He joked._

_Dani went back to the potatoes, sitting in comfortable silence, before glancing up at him. “Can I learn? You could teach me.”_

_Her godfather chuckled, “You want to learn ham radio? You hate technology, darling.”_

_“Yeah, but, it’s something we could bond over! Please?”_

_He glanced back at her, and sighed in defeat at the puppy dog look on her face. Jerome would never tell her, but she looked so much like her mother when she did that that he found it impossible to deny her whatever it was she was asking for._

_“Ok, fine. You finally finish those potatoes without slicing your hand open and we’ll get to it, alright?”_

_She smiled wide, “Thanks, Jerome!”_

_A few more minutes passed, and Jerome walked out the kitchen to the living room, switching through some channels on his radio when a yelp and loud clatter caught his attention._

_“Jerome, um, I think I need a band-aid…”_

Danielle shook her head. That had only happened last month, but it felt like a lifetime ago. But she couldn’t focus on that right now.

She followed her godfather’s instructions, digging deep to remember his stories of getting lost several times on his first few club meetings there. She only went deeper into the large building, the sound of her father’s commands fading.

_There._

The old club banner was torn and almost illegible, but she still saw the important words announcing the club’s meeting place. She nearly squealed when the door pushed open without incident, but swallowed her hope as she stepped into the room, dimly lit with light from the dirty window.

The radio looked worse for wear, but when she flicked the switch, she nearly cried in relief when it powered on. Her fingers shook as she recalled her godfathers words, turning the dials until loud static nearly sent her to the floor.

She scrambled for the volume, turning it all the way down and then holding her breath. She waited for footsteps to signify someone had now noticed her absence and was searching, but was only met with silence. Taking a deep breath, she turned the volume up just enough to where she could barely hear it, and grabbed the mic.

“Hello?”

Static. Swallowing, she spoke again. 

“Hello? Please, this is Danielle Bishop. Jerome, if you can hear this, please pick up.”

More static. Her heart was starting to fall, and tears stung her eyes.

“Please, anyone, help me. I need help, I’m being held captive, please-“

But there was only static.

She dropped the mic, tears starting to fall from her eyes. The disappointment and heartbreak was almost too much to bear. This had been her only plan, if she didn’t get a response-

_“-ielle?”_

Her heart leapt to her throat, and she grabbed the mic again, “Hello?”

_“Danielle? Hello? Sweetheart, is that you?”_

Dani nearly collapsed at the voice coming through the radio. Tears were now flowing freely.

“Jerome, it’s me! It’s me! You’re alive!”

_“Of course I’m alive, baby girl, I told you I’d never leave you.”_ Even through the radio, his voice was thick with unshed tears, and she didn’t bother wiping hers away, feeling _hope_ for the very first time.

_“I got some people here who wanna talk to you.”_

A pause.

_“Dani, that you, darlin’?”_

Dani nearly laughed in joy, “Nick! Yes, it’s me! Is Kim there?”

More static, and then, _“Yes, yes I’m here, sweetheart! Oh, goodness, Dani, we’ve been worried sick!”_

There was a shuffle, and then Jerome again. _“Dani, sweetheart, we’ve been fighting tooth and nail with the sheriff’s department, but that son of a bitch John Seed is smart. He helped Jacob file for custody, calling it unlawful to keep you from your parent. It’s binding, honey, they have no criminal record on your dad that can be proven. They’re trying to start a custody war, and they’re saying you came up here willingly to live with him. Been forgin’ stuff under your name against your grandparents and everything.”_

She wanted to scream. She knew it was too good to be true. All those questions Joseph had been asking her about her mother’s family and her life back in Texas were suddenly thrust into horrifying clarity. This whole time they’d been trying to play happy family, and behind her back, had been trying to slander her true family and take even more away from her.

“It’s ok, Jerome. Listen, I need your help; I’m gonna need the sheriff in on it, too.”

_“Dani, the sheriff won’t help, I told you, it’s perfectly legal until-“_

“No, no, trust me.” She took a deep breath, a devious smirk coming to her lips.

“I’ve got a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Danielle get's more than just her temper from her father. Jacob, Joseph and John aren't the only Seed's that know how to play the game.  
> So, I was asking what story you guys would like to see next. I myself have got great ideas for multiple things, so I came up with a compromise. I will be doing another Far Cry 5 fic about a one-sided love interest for the Seed brothers (same person), and I will also be writing a Batman multi-soulmark story. This one will have a bit of a twist though ;) as I can't resist the chance to keep y'all on your toes. Not sure which one I'll post first, but it'll probably be once I'm further along in this story, or done with it, since Danielle is kinda my baby right now.   
> Like I said before, work is getting crazier by the second, so I write as much as I can. Please remember to kudos this chapter, and I will see you guys soon! Thank you again for all your support, you guys are the greatest.


	10. CHAPTER NINE: GREATEST TRICK THE DEVIL EVER PULLED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in the Seed's blood to be able to manipulate and charm, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there, my gorgeous readers! Wow, over fifty kudos', I'm crying over here. You guys make me so dang happy!  
> So, this chapter was inspired by chapter two of Devoted, by Dearly_Divided. I highly recommend their writing, I honestly aspire to be able to write characters that well.   
> Onward!

Danielle’s hands were shaking as she slipped the white dress on, the fabric brushing against her knees. She felt Faith’s hands begin to button up the back, and she did her best to keep her breathing controlled.

It had been about a week since that radio call she made- she had instructed them and given them all the information she’d had available, but now she had to trust them. She had to trust that they were going to come through for her.

Faith now guided her over to her vanity that John had put in there for her, sitting her down before running a brush through her hair, the bristles tickling her lower back as she dragged it all the way down to the ends. The siren was talking, but Dani wasn’t bothering to listen to what her ‘aunt’ was saying. It was taking everything in her to not jump up and slap the woman as hard as she could across the face. While she’d been talking to the other’s over the radio, they’d told her of all the people who’d gone missing, only for half of them to be found, mindlessly wandering around Faith’s region, Blissed out of their minds, not even able to remember who their families were.

Once Dani’s hair was pulled into boxer braids, Faith simply smiled at her and pranced out of the room. Dani was surprised she’d been left alone to finish getting ready, but she was grateful, none the less. She stood and grabbed her boots from the closet. Even though it was incredibly warm out today, she needed something that wasn’t going to cause her to slip if it came to running.

She had just finished slipping them on when a soft knock pulled her head up. The door opened, and her father stepped into the room. As always, his eyes softened upon seeing her, now dressed in an angelic white dress with her hair pulled back to reveal a face, darkened by the sun, with a spray of freckles across her nose and vivid green eyes. They were so much like her mothers, it was almost painful. The bruise on her face had faded, finally, so he didn’t look so guilty whenever they made eye contact.

He walked quietly over to the bed, sitting down next to her. Dani did her best to remain somewhat relaxed. She’d been doing her best these past few weeks to make it appear as if she’d lowered her guard, which meant hugging them back, allowing them to sit close to her, and letting Joseph kiss her forehead without punching him.

He sighed, then grabbed her hand.

“Look, Dani,” he spoke, his gruff voice softer than normal, “I know this hasn’t been easy, but I’m so glad you’re in my life.”

His words threw her, and for a second, she lost composure and simply stared, her mouth slightly open as she tried to think of how to respond.

“I thought for sure I’d lost any chance at true happiness, that we all had; but then, God gave us you. I’ve never been too much a believer, but with you in my life now I’m not sure how I could doubt it.”

A small tear of guilt hit her chest, and she forced herself to sit still instead of shifting uncomfortably.

“When your mother lost the baby, I nearly drank myself into an early grave. I thought for sure it was all over. I had failed to truly protect my child. But I see it now.” His blue eyes gleamed, “Joseph told me about it; I had to wait for you. I had to do whatever it took for you to be born, our angel. And unfortunately, that required some sacrifices.”

All feelings of guilt evaporated like a flame that been blown out. The blood drained from her face as she stared at her father in horror. He didn’t actually _mean_ that, did he?

“It’s ok, though, because your mother and sibling are waiting for us. We’ll be a family again, and sometimes, people have to make sacrifices. Joseph was right.” He let go of her hands and held her face, his eyes bright, “you’re going to save us all.”

Dani was going to be sick; her hands were shaking in horror and fury. That familiar red haze began to settle over her mind, the blood rushing in her ears and she fought to remain calm.

_Don’t blow it, don’t blow it, don’t blow it…_

She took a deep breath, forcing a soft smile on her face.

_You’re so close, Dani, you can fake it for another day few hours._

So, she threw caution out the window, and did the most impulsive thing she’d done since that time she’d panicked and threw a pan out of her kitchen window back home when her dinner had caught fire.

Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around her father, and hugged him.

There was a pause, as if he wasn’t sure how to respond, and then his arms wrapped around her tightly, squeezing her into him. His large, tree trunk arms nearly swallowed her entire upper half.

After almost a minute, he pulled back and placed her hands on her shoulders, face beaming. “Ok, let’s go. Your uncles and aunt are waiting for us.”

Once downstairs, John stepped on her other side, as he normally did. She knew they tried to make it seem friendly, but she wasn’t stupid. They were doing it so she wouldn’t take off the second they were away from their security team that followed her around like a pack of puppies.

As they loaded into the SUV to get to the church, Dani cast a glace over the valley, and held in a triumphant smirk at the sight of the black chopper, like a speck in the distance.

***

The service had only been going for less than thirty minutes before the commotion outside started. The shouting was quiet at first, near the edge of the compound, but it only got louder and louder, until it was right outside.

“Get out of here!”

“They’ve come for the Father again!”

“They’re desecrating our land!”

“Warn Brother Jacob and Brother John!”

The doors to the church flew open, and in strode Sheriff Whitehorse. Next to him, an African-American man with a bullet proof vest on that read _Marshall_ , and behind them, Deputy Pratt and Deputy Hudson pulling up the rear.

Dani nearly started crying.

Joseph stopped preaching, smiling sardonically at the officers approaching him. He thought they were back with another arrest warrant for him, no doubt.

“Ah, sheriff,” he greeted softly, raising his hands to his followers, who had already reached for their weapons, “I must say, I’m surprised to see you.”

Whitehorse glared hard at the man, before his eyes flickered to Dani. She felt her father step up behind her, his hands on her shoulders and his hold getting tighter.

“Listen, _father_ ,” the Marshall said mockingly, his face turning to Dani in disgust before going back to the man in front of him, “I’ll make this quick. We’ve got an arrest warrant, and that junior deputy isn’t here to both things for us anymore. We’re not leaving without our fugitive.”

Joseph simply chuckled, and she watched as John smirked at the three of them, his hand coming to rest on his revolver.

“Oh, Marshall,” Joseph taunted, “I thought John had contacted you; your charge wasn’t legal. There was no solid evidence, and he was assured it had been thrown out. Unless, of course, you’re here _illegally,_ then,” he gestured to the armed members of his flock, “we are fully within our rights to take action.”

“Good thing this arrest warrant doesn’t go to you, then, Seed.” Whitehorse turned to Dani, his face dark as he held a up a piece of paper in his hands.

“Danielle Seed, you’re under arrest.”

You would’ve thought a bomb had just been dropped. Loud protests engulfed the church, members of the flock rising from their seats and screaming in protest. Jacob’s hands were now so tight around her shoulders it was painful, and John had stepped in front of her, face twisted in a snarl. Faith stepped up beside the Father, her eyes narrowed.

Joseph himself was staring at the sheriff, face painted in shock. The Marshall smirked at them as Hudson and Pratt started towards her, the latter pulling cuffs from his belt.

“On what charges?” Joseph’s voice was tight, as if he was struggling to maintain control.

“Aiding and abetting,” the sheriff answered, his voice hard. “We have an anonymous tip from somewhere in the Whitetail’s that Danielle Seed was seen participating in the burial of a missing person. We were given photographic evidence. She’ll be allowed to see all the files on her case when we get back to the station.”

Dani started forward, swallowing her fear, but her father’s hands only held her in place. She looked up at him to see his face white with fury, his jaw clenched so hard she thought for sure it would shatter.

“She’s not going anywhere with you,” he ground out, “not without me, at least. She’s a minor, meaning I have to be present when she’s questioned.”

“Ah,” the Marshall said, holding up a finger as he reached into his back pocket and pulled a small white card. With a jolt, Dani realized it was her drivers license. It had been in her wallet, left in her room at Jerome’s house the night she was kidnapped.

“According to this, Danielle Marie Bishop, aka Danielle Seed, was born July 29, 2000. Could somebody please check the date for me?”

John and Joseph’s face had also gone white as Hudson pulled out her phone, showing the date on the bright screen.

July 29, 2018.

Today was Dani’s eighteenth birthday.

“So, if the _legal adult_ could please step forward,” Pratt said firmly, holding up a pair of silver cuffs, “then we can get to the station and sort this out.”

Dani went to step forward again, but her father pulled her back into his chest. Taking a shaky breath, she reached up and placed a hand on his, “Dad.”

He didn’t respond, growling lowly in his chest as Pratt stepped towards her again.

“Dad, please. If you don’t let me leave, they’ll take me by force.”

He only glared at the officers.

“Dad.”

At the stress of her voice, he glanced down at his tiny, green-eyed girl and she only smiled sadly.

“Please let me go.”

Something flashed across his face, something she couldn’t read for the life of her, and his hold loosened. She faced forward and stepped to Pratt, letting him slap the cuffs on.

“Danielle Marie Seed, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting for murder in the first degree. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?”

Shakily, Dani nodded.

As they led her out of the church, Jacob’s voice shouted, his voice hard but barely concealing desperation, “Danielle, don’t talk, darlin’. I’m sending Uncle John to get you out, not a word, do you understand? I’ll bring you back, sweetheart, you’ll be back home soon.”

The words were probably meant to comfort her, but all they did was bring a new light of anxiety into her chest.

She looked straight forward, face emotionless as they lead her through the compound. The flock around her was crying out in desperation, looking distraught.

“They’re taking the angel!”

“Our angel!”

Angry and desperate cries chased them onto the chopper, but Danielle did her best to look straight forward. Hudson buckled her in and they all sat, her face neutral as Pratt started up the chopper. She didn’t dare look back to the church. The chopper rose, higher and higher, and soon, they were in the air.

Once they were over the compound, Dani looked back at the sheriff.

“How was that?”

Whitehorse’s face broke out into a smile. “Kid, that acting deserved an Oscar.”

Hudson and Pratt whooped and laughed as the sheriff unlatched her cuff’s, the Marshall shaking his head and smirking. Dani grinned in relief, rubbing her wrists as she sat back in her seat.

“I didn’t think it would work, for just a second. I thought for sure they’d want to see the warrant.”

“Oh, this warrant?” Hudson unfolded the paper, and looked at it. “Huh, that’s weird. Daniel Seethe. Oh well, wrong one I guess. Not our fault, of course, it’s easy to get the names mixed up at a distance.”

Whitehorse placed a fatherly hand on her knee. “Pastor Jefferies is waiting for you at the station with all your bags, kid. You’ll be long gone by the time John gets to the station. Then, he’ll drop you at Missoula airport right as you plane takes off. You should be back in Dallas before tomorrow morning.”

Danielle felt tears well in her eyes at the thought of seeing Jerome, and at finally going home. She was so exhausted. She just wanted to get back to her life, and with the heat on the Seed’s, there was no way they’d follow her.

So long as she never set foot in Montana again, she would be safe.

As the chopper touched down, Dani unbuckled and was barely able to contain herself as the rotor’s stopped and Whitehorse finally gave her permission to get out. She streaked across the parking lot and burst into the station, stopping dead at the sight in front of her.

Jerome Jefferies rose from his seat, his eyes glistening with tears as he stared at her. They stared for just a second, not believing it, before they were surging forward, crashing into each other as their arms wrapped tightly around one another. Jerome lifted her into the air, squeezing her so tight she thought she might pop.

“Oh, Dani,” he sniffled, pulling away slightly to look at her, “I thought I’d never see you again. I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry.”

She was crying as well, but she only shook her head, smiling, “No, don’t. Don’t say that. I’m here, we’re together again.”

He laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks, and hugged her again. “Yes, yes we are.”

They sat there, the officers and Marshall staring at them with shiny eyes. For just a second, Danielle enjoyed that moment.

But it was interrupted by Whitehorse placing his hand on the pastor’s shoulder. “Pastor, you have to go now. John will be here soon.”

Nodding, her godfather pulled away and grabbed her hand, handing her a duffel. They went straight outside, and Dani started to get into the truck. Pausing, thought, she turned and flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around the sheriff. He stumbled in surprise, but hugged her back lightly before she pulled away, eyes still wet.

“Thank you.”

He smiled grimly. “Don’t thank me yet, kid. Come on, we gotta get you out of here.”

Five minutes later, the truck was speeding down the highway, passing the sign that said, “You are now leaving Hope County, Montana. Come back soon!”

_Not likely,_ Danielle thought darkly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Danielle. Seriously, I'm so proud of her.  
> Fun fact about me: I do my best to put parts of myself into the characters I create, and one thing I put into Dani was her personality. My Hogwarts House is Gryffindor, but fun fact: when I took the new Pottermore quiz, it wanted to change me to Slytherin. I chose to stay with the House of the Brave, but that doesn't mean I don't use my Slytherin attributes to get what I want every once in a while, ;) and Dani is the exact same way. She was taught by her mother to always do the right thing, but she is definitely a Seed in that she will do whatever she has to do to right the wrongs she believes were done to innocent people and those she loves.   
> Anyway, I'm halfway done with the first chapter of my new fic, like I said it might take a while because this story is my main focus right now. Please remember to comment and kudo's, and I'll see you soon!


	11. CHAPTER TEN: OUT OF THE NIGHT THAT COVERS ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew it was too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! So, I would just like to apologize in advance. I had a big plan for this chapter, but to write it properly, I need access to my last few chapters, and I'm having some trouble recovering them. You'll see why (hopefully) but if not I'll just have to do the best I can.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please check out the new story I just posted, Do Not Go Gentle. It's Criminal Minds, just an idea I started toying with.

Music was the first thing that pushed through her conscience.

She was floating again, floating in that dark, warm ocean of sleep. She couldn’t see, touch, taste, anything.

She was simply floating, soft music reaching her ears.

At the sound, Danielle pushed against the waves, swimming towards the surface. She didn’t push all the way through, but it was just enough.

She could hear it clearly now, it was peggie music. Something about John. Whatever she was laying on was soft, but she couldn’t shift or really feel anything else. She was warm, almost too warm, and it smelled familiar.

_What happened?_

Dani’s head was fuzzy, and she desperately reached in, trying to remember something. She had a bad feeling around her, like something was wrong, but she couldn’t…remember…

Panic suddenly slammed into her with full force, her breath catching and the haze in her head starting to fade.

_The escape._

_The truck, the explosion…Jerome-wait, Jerome, where was Jerome?!_

_Four hours earlier…_

_The truck rumbled on, now over half an hour outside of Hope County. That didn’t ease their fears, though, and Dani continued to glance around the truck at the surrounding trees. Jerome’s eyes flicked to the rearview mirror every minute or so, his knuckles practically white on the wheel._

_He had been asking her what happened while she was there, but she didn’t want to say it out loud. She couldn’t. She’d been holed up there with everything you could ever want in life, while the rest of the towns people continued to suffer._

_Of course, she hadn’t had freedom. She would’ve traded it all for freedom, so that’s what she did._

_The further they got, the muscles in Jerome’s shoulder began to relax, and he rolled his head, trying to stretch his neck. Dani fiddled with the radio, feeling hope in her heart for the first time. This was it, she was going home. She would be_ free _. She could go to school, major in art, meet a great guy, get married and have some babies…she could_ live her life.

BOOM

_The force of the explosion sent the truck flying sideways, right into the trees. Dani opened her mouth to scream, but it caught in her throat. The heat seared against her skin, the glass piercing her face and arms as she held them up reflexively. They were airborne, and for a second, things seemed to slow. She turned her head, her hair lighting up in her view as she looked through it to Jerome. His arms flowed loosely, eyes wide with panic, glasses knocked into the air. The lenses caught the light of the fire, the world in the windshield tilted…_

_And then they slammed against the trees._

_Her body jolted painfully as her head smacked her window, the seatbelt biting into her skin. The truck creaked and groaned as it landed on its side, glass and metal littering the forest floor. She couldn’t move for a second, dangling against the center console. Her vision doubled, and nausea rolled over her._

_Dani couldn’t be too sure how long it had been, but her vison came back and the nausea dimmed. She looked around, the skin of her neck stretching painfully against the lacerations caused by the glass._

_Jerome was slumped against his window, eyes shut. Blood trickled from his nose, his mouth open._

_His chest wasn’t moving._

_She reached for her buckle, moaning in pain. Her fingers fumbled, and then it clicked. She somehow managed to catch herself on the handle above her door, and she shook her head, desperately trying to shake off the urge to slump down and let unconsciousness take her._

_“Jerome,” it came out as a hoarse whisper, and she coughed, reaching for his shoulder, “Jerome, wake up, please…”_

_For several terrifying seconds, he didn’t move, and her chest tightened. Then, he coughed, and shifted, and she puffed out a breath in relief. She looked around, trying to find a way out._

_“Jerome, hurry, we have to go-“_

_Her words were cut short as boots appeared at the back window, and then hands were grabbing her. She fought weakly, scratching angrily at the rough skin as the fingers gripped her shirt, dragging her through the window._

_“Jerome!” She called weakly, “Help , please, don’t let them take me again!”_

_Her godfather groaned, grabbing limply at her foot, “Dani…no…no, no!”_

_But his injuries were extensive, and he struggled to move towards her. The hands finally pulled her free, and she was being lifted into someone’s arms. The sudden movement sent dizziness and pain crashing through her head, and for a second, she felt like she was going to throw up._

_“Radio Brother Jacob, we’ve got her.”_

_The mere name of her father sent panic rushing through her veins, ice slipping through her skin. She whimpered, slapping her hands weekly against the chest of the person carrying her. A hand stroked over her head, and she fought to keep her eyes open as they met a familiar, bearded face._

_John smiled at her, blue eyes gleaming wickedly. She wanted to scream at him, claw that stupid smile off of his face, but she could barely keep her eyes open. He pushed some hair gently out of her face, then gestured to someone behind him._

_“Burn it. Make sure the good pastor stays inside.”_

NO! Jerome!

_Tears came to her eyes, desperation filling her lungs and making it difficult to breath as she desperately struggled to come back to consciousness, to run away, to warn Jerome, to escape,_ something…

_But as the sound of splashing gasoline met her ears, the world began to darken around the edges, until finally, it faded._

_The last thing she remembered was the sound of an explosion._

At the rush of memories, Dani’s eyes flew open, and pain exploded across her head.

Groaning, she raised a hand to her head, rubbing it. It throbbed against her skull, making it difficult to keep her vision steady. She pushed through though, and forced herself into a sitting position.

A wave of nausea rushed through her, and she barley stopped herself from vomiting all over the bed.

She was back in her fucking room.

The very sight of the familiar walls and bed brought tears of frustration to her eyes. _No, no, no! She had been so close, so fucking close! She’d been with Jerome, she was gonna go home…_

Jerome.

Her breathing hitched. Had those bastards burned him? Was he even alive? She pushed the covers off of her. She had to know, she had to know what happened to him. If he was alive, she could beg Jacob.

She walked unsteadily to the door, determined to knock and get the attention of whoever was guarding her room. But, suddenly her right foot stopped and she was falling forward.

The fall caused her head to pound further, and she blearily looked at her feet.

She was chained to the fucking bed.

A cuff was wrapped around her right ankle. As she shifted, she felt something soft, maybe silk, rub against her skin. The inside of the cuff was firmly padded and lined with the stuff. She reached forward and pushed at it, but there was no use. It was too damn tight. The silk was definitely meant for comfort, but it was just tight enough it wouldn’t slide over her heel, not matter how hard she tugged at it.

The chain was thin, but she knew that didn’t mean it was weak. They’d never leave her alone without something strong to hold her back. It extended about ten feet; long enough to get comfortably to the bathroom, and it stopped just at the window. She could also easily access her dresser and vanity. She was still about five feet away from the door, though, even at it’s maximum length.

Dani wanted to scream. It was all the makings of a very long time wearing it. She _was not_ staying here. She just needed to come up with a plan-

The sound of voices stopped her dead. A familiar, gruff voice was getting closer, and she knew her father wasn’t alone, somehow. Her gut told her.

A desperate plan formed as she glanced around the room frantically, and she stumbled back over the bed, pulling the covers over her and attempting to replicate how she’d woken up this morning as the sound of a lock turning met her ears. She laid down immediately, closing her eyes and forcing her breathing to slow.

The door creaked open, and several pairs of heavy footsteps entered. They paused, then got closer. She nearly jumped out of her skin when cold, calloused fingers stroked her cheek, but held it together.

Heavy silence filled the room, then Josephs’ voice.

“You cannot blame yourself, Jacob. She was manipulated. We will simply have to keep a better eye on her this time.”

His voice was soft, soothing, as it always was when he was lying to someone. Her father wasn’t stupid, though.

“She won’t stay. Not willingly. They’ve done this to her, my little girl-“

His voice broke slightly, and he cleared his throat. “Do we have to keep this damn thing on her? She’s out like a light, let’s just take it off until she wakes up.”

Dani cheered mentally as soft fingers fumbled with the cuff, and then it slid off her skin.

_One, two, three!_

Her eyes flew open and she bolted upwards, flying off the bed and past John, who turned too late. The door was open, she pushed her tired legs faster, almost there-

A large arm wrapped around her waist, and lifted her off the ground. The door swung out of her view, and she screamed. In rage, frustration, grief. She fought harshly, clawing and slapping and punching. Her uncles pinned her back to the bed. Joseph and Jacob holding her down and whispering soothingly as John chained her again.

“Shhhh, Danielle, it’s ok, you’re home now-“

She only screamed louder, and she wasn’t even sure what she was saying. She cursed at them, called them cowards, bastards. Finally, she pushed through the red haze in her mind just long enough to turn to Jacob.

“ _I HATE YOU!_ I fucking hate you, _you bastard!_ You killed my sibling, you killed Jerome, _I hate you!_ ”

Suddenly, a sharp poke met her neck, and then her muscles felt like spaghetti. Her cries died down as the world began to fade again, and her limbs fell limp against the bed. Jacob stroked her head as the Bliss took affect. Joseph and John looked at her with sad eyes as they put their hands on their eldest brothers shoulders. He only stared, shushing her softly as she slipped under.

“It’s ok, Danielle, I’ve got you now. It’s alright, it’s alright…”

She fought the dark waves, but they rose too fast. Just as they overtook her, she shook her head, “N-no, no, please…”

And then, darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dani :( but not to worry. The Seed's will get what'd due to them.  
> So, like I said in the beginning, this is pretty AU. These next few chapters are going to sort of play along with the game, but in this story, Joseph isn't correct. In this AU, they're just evil people, and he's delusional. That will play into our ending. So, true to Far Cry, I will have two endings. One happy, one pretty terrible. If this story does well enough, I may do a sequel, and it's probably gonna be a cross over with Criminal Minds, cause I have ideas *grins*  
> Please comment and kudo's, and I will be seeing you later!


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN: FEAR OF A NAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is now in hell, but she's determined to show the other Seed's they are stuck there with her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, hello! I feel like it's been so long! I'm so sorry this has taken forever, but this is just such an insane time. I'm trying to get a job at the Emergency Room, and I've also been remodeling my kitchen. Long story short, the new paint and curtain patterns are gorgeous but still no job :(  
> Anyway, welcome back to another chapter of our lovely Danielle's journey. I'm so glad to see you guys following this story, it just blows me away that this many people like my writing lol. If you are also following my Criminal Minds story, fret not I have many ideas for that one and it has also not been abandoned.   
> I had a big idea for the rest of this story, but as I tried to write, it just felt really flat and not very realistic. So, I scratched it and started anew, and here we are! Hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I promise if I owned anything I would not be worried about a disclaimer lol. Still don't own squat.

The next time Danielle’s eyes opened, only one thing came to her mind:

_Where is Jerome?_

She sat up, ignoring the swimming sensation in her head. The young ginger knew that repeated exposure to a drug would build a tolerance, so that was probably why she didn’t feel as nauseated standing up from the bed.

She padded softly to the door, knowing exactly who was waiting on the other side. But she nearly face planted as her right foot resisted.

Damn it, she forgot about the damn _leash_.

Sighing, Danielle slipped over to her dresser, grabbing the first thing she saw. A book, she was pretty sure it was Joseph’s Book, or whatever. Raising it above her head, she hurled it at the door, feeling slight satisfaction as it thudded harshly against the wood.

There was a pause, and the heavy wooden door swung open.

Jacob strode into the room, blue eyes blazing with a familiar fire. His harsh glare pierced the teen girl, but Dani refused to back down. The door shut behind him, and then they were met with silence.

Jacob only glared at her, his shoulders tense. She could see slight bags under his eyes, and couldn’t ignore the sense of satisfaction that rose in her chest.

The air was heavy with tension, taking up the room and all available oxygen. But Dani refused to back down. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin defiantly, refusing to move. Blue and green eyes stabbed into each other, refusing to break or even blink.

It felt like eternity before her father finally lifted a hand and gestured to the bed, refusing to take his eyes off of her. “Sit.”

A new sense of fury threatened to shatter her silence at being spoken to like one of his dogs, but she ignored it to the best of her ability. Once she found out what happened to Jerome, once she knew he was safe, she’d start throwing it back.

She slipped gracefully onto the bed and backed against the headboard, déjà vu settling over her as she was reminded of the first time she woke up here. It had only been just over two months, but it felt like years ago. But unlike then, her father did not look unsure or hopeful. He looked furious, like he did whenever he came back from a bad day of training recruits.

“You betrayed me.”

The words cut through the air, launched at her like a weapon, but they did little to bruise her heart. She only glared back, wondering why he felt as if that would affect her. Yes, she had betrayed him. She had betrayed John, Joseph, and Faith. She’d betrayed the entire damn Project.

And she was really fucking proud of herself for it, too.

Refusing to take the bait, Danielle only stared back. “Where is Jerome?”

Her fathers jaw ticked, and she watched his fist curl into the sheets. His lips curled as he responded, “You care more about _that man_ than you do your _family?”_

“That man _is_ my family,” she snarled back, voice dripping with venom. She felt her own jaw tensing as she resisted the urge to lunge at him. _“Where is he?”_

Jacob’s expression changed so fast it nearly gave her whiplash. His lips twisted into a vicious smirk, and he leaned forward, voice low and taunting.

“Dead.”

For just one second, Danielle truly believed the world had dropped from underneath her feet. She thought back to the time when she’d rolled off the roof and landed directly on her back on Jerome’s front lawn when they were chasing her. How the air had been knocked from her lungs, and she’d struggled violently to remember how to suck air in again, to stand up, sit up, _move._

It felt exactly like that, only a million times worse.

Jerome Jefferies, her main cheerleader, her teacher, her pastor, the greatest man on the planet, her god- no, her _father_ , was dead.

_“No,”_ Dani hadn’t even realized she’d spoken out loud, her head was spinning, and for a second, she thought she might pass out. “No, he- he isn’t, you’re _lying-“_

“John had the truck burned when we retrieved you,” Jacob responded, and Danielle realized with a sick feeling that he was _enjoying_ this. “His screams stopped right as they finished loading you into the truck to come here.”

He leaned forward again and reached up so fast she barely saw his hand move before it was gripping her hair, and she let out a pained grunt as he pulled her forward, “He died because of your little _escape plan_ , pup,” he snarled, eyes blazing so hot she was surprised he hadn’t shot laser beams yet, “he died because of your pride and your _betrayal_.”

Danielle was shaking her head, tugging at Jacob’s hand harshly. She could feel tears rising, threatening to spill over, “No, no, no, _he’s not dead,_ you’re _lying-!”_

“We went back and checked the truck,” he said, chuckling darkly, “there was a burned body laying in the front seat.” He only sighed mockingly, “he’s gone, pup. And it’s all thanks to you.”

Tears were spilling over her cheeks now, and she didn’t even care enough to stop them. She just kept shaking her head, sobbing as she spoke, “No, no, no…”

“Yes!” The older man snarled, shaking her slightly. She gave a slight yelp as her hair was tugged at its roots, and she was pretty sure he had pulled a few thick strands loose. “He’s dead because you couldn’t accept your place in this family, because you couldn’t accept _me._ This is all because of _you,_ Danielle.”

The young girl stared at him in horror. She knew her biological family was evil, it wasn’t a secret, and she hadn’t been stupid enough to downplay it just because she’d wanted to know her father was.

But this; this wasn’t just evil. This was _despicable._ This was _wicked._

This was downright _demonic_.

Danielle stared at her father for almost a full minute before she spoke, horrifying realization in her voice. “You’re the Devil.”

Her father only smiled grimly and released her. Standing, he addressed her again.

“At first, I thought you didn’t want to stay because you didn’t know us. You’d heard horrible stories, lies, I thought they had truly manipulated you. But, we truly thought we could bring you back, bring you into a home, into _our home_. But now I see that you _will not_ be mine as long as those Resistance fucks are alive.”

Fire blazed in Danielle’s chest, and she shot up, standing in front of her father. Jacob was easily at least a foot taller and at least twice her weight, but she wasn’t afraid. Not anymore.

“No, I will _never_ be yours, because I have _never_ been yours! You are Satan himself, and genetics be damned, I do not answer to you! _You killed Jerome!”_

“You care more about that fucking pastor than you do your own father-“

_“JEROME JEFFERIES WAS MORE MY FATHER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!”_

Jacob stepped back as if he’d been hit, and for just a second, pain flashed across his face. But before Danielle could decipher it or even really process it, he was surging forward again, grabbing a handful of her shirt.

“You know what?” His voice was dark, and she felt fear rise in her for the first time. He didn’t just look angry, he looked livid. “You’re right. You’re not mine right now. But you will be.”

He let go of her and walked back to the door, then paused and turned to her. He looked her straight in the eyes as he pulled out his walkie-talkie.

“Execute Operation Purification. Storm the towns, and kill ever resistance member you see on sight.”

_“No!”_ Dani flung herself forward, reaching to yank the radio from his fingers, but she fell flat on her face, the chain tugging at her foot. She watched in horror as he merely looked at her, face impassive, before he turned around and walked out of her door.

“No, Jacob! Jacob, please, no, don’t hurt them! _JACOB!”_

***

Jerome’s death was digging a hole in her chest, deeper and deeper, but Danielle had only sat there and allowed the pain for mere minutes before she was forming a plan in her head.

Jerome’s death may have been her fault, but she would not let him die in vain. She would not let her _mother’s sacrifice_ be in vain. The Seed’s wouldn’t hurt another person ever again. This ended tonight.

“Hey!” She yelled, but was met with silence. She reached forward and rattled her chain, “Hey! Hey you, at the door.”

This carried on for about thirty seconds before the lock clicked the door swung open, revealing a rather disgruntled looking guard.

“What, Sister Danielle?”

“I need some stuff.”

“Sister Danielle, this room is fully stocked, what could you-“

“No,” she growled in irritation, “I need some _lady stuff.”_

His eyebrow’s knitted together in confusion, and he only stared at her. She huffed in disbelief before throwing her hands in the air.

“Dude, I’m on my period.”

His face went from confused to horrified so fast that had the situation been any different, it would have been absolutely hilarious. He stuttered, “Oh, yes, um- of course. We may go to Sister Faith.”

She raised her ankle, wiggling it. “Yeah, I need you to get this off first, bud.”

He looked reluctant, glancing back at the door. “Sister Danielle, I’ve been instructed to not remove the cuff for any reason aside from an emergency-“

“Ok,” she said, shrugging, “that’s cool, I guess. I mean, I can sit here and bleed through my pants and all over these sheets, sure-“

“Ok, ok!” His voice was frantic, and Dani mentally rolled her eyes at the man’s weak stomach. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a silver key. Her heart thudded in her rib cage as he neared, doing her best to look relaxed and unassuming.

The lock clicked, and she held in a sigh of relief as air met her sweaty, irritated skin. The silk had helped at first, but still eventually wore at her.

“Alright, please stay seated-“

His words were cut off as Dani slammed her fist directly into his jaw, sending him straight to the floor. She leaped on his back while grabbing the chain, wrapping it securely around his neck. His gun was caught underneath him, causing him to be unable to properly aim at her.

Dani pulled harshly on the chain, ignoring the struggles of the man becoming weaker and weaker. Finally, after what felt like forever, he went limp. She immediately released the chain and checked his pulse, letting out a soft breath at the feeling of thudding against her fingers.

Snapping the cuff around his wrist and flushing the key down the toilet, she grabbed his gun and slung the strap over her shoulder, shoving the two extra magazines into her back pockets of the jeans she had changed into. She turned for the door, then thought better of it and grabbed his knife from the strap on his thigh. Once she was satisfied there were no weapons left on him, she slipped through the door. The hallway was empty, and she sent silent praise above her before tip toeing towards the stairs.

Voices, faint at first, reached her ears with every turn she took. The closer she got, however, the clearer they became, and one was incredibly distinct.

Faith.

The door to the landing was open, and dropped to a crouch, crawling onto the landing before going further into a sniping position and glancing over the ledge.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Faith was standing in front of the Sheriff and the Marshall, and they were holding guns to each other’s heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faith Seed is easily my least favorite character, so this next chapter is super easy to write lol.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know I did, and I'll see you next time! Please comment and kudo's cause it makes my heart happy :)


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE: RED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." -The Gates of Hell; Dante's Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) Thanks for keeping up with the story, I really hope you're enjoying it! I wasn't sure about this chapter, but I feel like this is the best way to keep the story going down the route I wanted, so here you go!  
> CHAPTER WARNING: Graphic violence and character death

Dani’s heartbeat was so loud she was positive Faith could hear it. Her breath was short and panicked, and she forced herself to take longer exhalations to keep herself from passing out.

_Ok, think, think! You have a gun, if you threaten Faith, maybe she’ll let them go. Would she? And I’ve never shot anyone before, only targets…_

Could she actually kill someone?

“Oh, Danielle…”

Dani froze, her breath catching in her throat. Faith turned towards the landing, that familiar, far away smile on her face. Her eyes were gleaming, though, the same gleam she’d seen in her father and her uncles. Wicked, manipulative, cunning. Faith was far from innocent.

“Why don’t you come out and we can settle this peacefully?”

_Peacefully, my ass,_ Dani thought bitterly, but she stood, still gripping the rifle. The butt stock dug into her shoulder, a small comfort, as she descended the stairs. Faith was smiling at her still, but the sheriff and the Marshall hadn’t moved. It was then she saw the glassy, unfocused look in Whitehorse's eyes.

Bliss.

When she’d reached the bottom of the stairs, she faced Faith, Burke's back to her. She refused to look away from the psychotic pixie, her eyes burning in hatred. Faith only giggled, stepping forward slightly as she ran her fingers over the lace in her dress

“Oh, Dani, Dani, Dani,” she crooned, “you don’t understand. The Resistance, these people, they’re brainwashing you. You’re a _Seed,_ Dani. You’re an angel, you’re _the_ Angel, and you’re going to play such an important role. But first, you have to love us. You have to be on our side.”

Dani only shook her head, her lungs burning. The panic was receding, and she could feel something else taking its place. “No, ok, no! They haven’t brainwashed me, they haven’t done _anything_. They’re just trying to live their lives, and you and my family are _ruining_ it! Because you are psychopaths, because you _enjoy_ hurting people, and you hide behind this religious façade because it makes you feel better about yourself!”

Danielle honestly had no idea where this was all coming from inside of her, but her fear was quickly dying, and her fury was beginning to burn hotter and hotter.

“You’re a liar,” the red-head growled, her lips curling into a snarl, “you’re a sociopath, and on top of it all, you’re a _manipulative bitch!_ And the saddest part is that you actually think that you’re a part of this _family_ ,” she practically spat the word at the older woman, who’s face was beginning to tighten, “but the truth is, _Faith,_ is that they don’t care about you. The second you stop being useful to them, they’re just going to cast you to the side like trash, because that is _exactly what you are._ ” She scoffed. “Face it, Faith. No one wants you.”

Faith’s hands were trembling as they curled into fists, her face white. Her lips were pressed so tightly together they had practically disappeared. Danielle couldn’t deny the sick satisfaction that rose at the sight of getting such a reaction from the normally calm and sweet woman.

“You know, Dani,” Faith said, voice low as her lips twisted into a smirk, “your father was so concerned about us not being so rough with you. But I think you could use some discipline in your life.”

She turned to Burke. “His leg.”

Before Danielle could even blink, Burke lowered the pistol and sent a round just above the sheriff’s knee.

Whitehorse, thankfully (or not, depending on your point of view) hardly flinched in his Blissed out state. But blood began to pour quickly from the wound, and Dani’s mouth dropped open. She recovered quickly and raised the rifle, aiming for Faith’s chest.

“Tell them to drop their weapons.”

Faith cocked her head to the side, expression infuriatingly calm now. “Why? Does this upset you, Dani?”

“Faith, you bitch, tell them to _drop their weapons!_ ”

But the siren only shook her head, and turned to the Sherriff, “His shoulder.”

Whitehorse raised his pistol and send a round into Burke’s left shoulder. Dani jumped against her own will as blood and skin blew out from the exit wound, some of it catching her right thigh. She raised her own rifle and aimed it for Faith’s head this time.

“You little-!“

“If anything happens to me, they go for each other’s heads.” Faith only shrugged, a girlish giggle escaping her lips. “Honestly, I’m curious to see which one is faster.”

Dani was shaking in both fear and anger. Her finger was inching for the trigger well, but she knew Faith would have them kill each other before she could even shift her hand.

“Put the gun down, Dani. You know you don’t want to be responsible for anymore deaths, do you?”

The sentence knocked the breath from her lungs like a punch to her gut. Her eyes began to burn, her hands trembling.

“Why?” Her voice broke, but she wasn’t particularly paying attention to being brave at that moment.

Faith smiled wider and took another step forward. It was then Danielle caught a whiff of something so sweet it made her vision go a tad blurry.

_Faith was wearing the Bliss._

“Because you’re one of us, Dani.” The siren crooned, “But you just don’t understand, yet. Once all these sinners are dead, you’ll be ready to open your heart. This is the Will of the Father.”

Dani paused, her finger itching for the trigger again. But as if reading her mind, Faith raised a hand, and Burke raised his pistol towards Whitehorse’s stomach.

Dani’s eyes widened and she lifted her hand from the barrel, removing the rifle from her shoulder and into the air. Slowly, without taking her eyes off of her ‘aunt’, she kneeled and placed the rifle on the ground before sliding it off to the side. Faith smiled again, her eyes gleaming even brighter.

“Good girl,” she said softly, before taking a step forward and running hand through Dani’s hair.

“You’ll understand soon, Dani. Don’t worry.”

She walked further behind the ginger, and Dani shifted her eyes to see her walking towards the table, where a radio sat.

What happened next was so impulsive Dani couldn’t believe it had been her that did it.

She sprung up from the floor and barreled forward, slamming her shoulder into Burke’s back like a football player. The movement sent pain through her own upper back and neck, but she ignored it as the momentum sent both her and Burke into the sheriff.

A loud _bang!_ nearly deafened her, and heat seared past her cheek. But both men hit the ground loudly, the weapons clattering and sliding away. She scrambled off of them, who were both lying rather limp, to grab the pistols. Kicking one under the couch, she whirled, pointing it to a wide-eyed Faith.

“Give me the radio.” Dani growled. Faith merely raised her hands in the air, surrendering.

“That was very rude, Danielle.”

“Give me the radio, _bitch._ ” **(I love Supernatural lmao)**

Faith only smirked again. Dani stepped towards her, cocking the pistol.

“What’s so funny?”

The siren only shook her head. “You really should’ve unloaded the other guns.”

_BANG!_

Hot liquid splattered across Dani’s face, and she jumped violently. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as she turned her head just in time to see Burke falling to the ground, the other pistol slipping out of his grip, and a bloody hole in the side of his head.

She turned in horror to Whitehorse, who was still limp on the ground, but alive. She had been so distracted by Faith that she hadn’t noticed the Marshall get up-

“Oh, Danielle.” The ginger turned back, blood soaking half of her head, to see Faith shaking her head and walking towards her slowly, “See, I tried to prevent that. But, your _wrath_ got the better of you. Do you understand now?” Faith stopped, a few feet in front of Dani, and the teenager realized she had unknowingly lowered to her gun to her side in shock.

“We haven’t killed anyone. It’s always been you.”

Danielle didn’t know what happened. She truly didn’t. One second, she was sitting there, blood soaking her skin, hair and clothes, with Faith in front of her. Next thing she knew, Faith was staggering back, two bloody holes in her chest.

Blood rushed in Dani’s ears as she looked at her hand and realized it was her that had shot the siren. Faith was staring at her in shock, blood beginning to trickle from her mouth.

Dani had punctured her lung.

Faith stumbled and fell onto her back, breathing becoming ragged. Dani followed her forward, blood all over her face and eyes terrifyingly blank. Stopping above the siren, she looked at her.

“You’re right. It has always been me.”

The trigger squeeze suddenly felt so much lighter, and she didn’t even hear the sound of the gun going off when Faith’s brains were splattering behind her before she hit the floor.

Dead.

Dani wasn’t sure how much time passed before she seemed to come back to reality. But she did know it wasn’t until she heard a soft groan from behind her, and everything slammed so hard into focus, it made her dizzy.

Blood was everywhere, the dark red looking startling against the walls and furniture. It was then she realized how much if there was; pooling around the two bodies, staining her shoes.

Another groan had her whirling around, and she shoved the pistol into the waistband of her jeans. Sheriff Whitehorse was half-conscious, shifting on the floor as he groaned. Danielle bolted past Faith’s body, grabbing the radio and hooking it onto her belt before running across the room and flinging the rifle strap across her shoulder, the weapon slung across her back.

Stooping down, she shook Whitehorse’s shoulders, “Sheriff!”

His head lulled up, eyes still glossy. But they were somewhat focused as they met hers.

“Danielle? What-what’s going on? Faith…”

But Dani only slung his arm across her shoulders, grateful that he was at least awake enough to support half of his own weight. Grunting, she pulled them both to their feet.

It was dark out. Shockingly, there were no guards, but then again she guessed that made sense. She could imagine that at least two would’ve been waiting outside the door for Faith and herself in case something went awry, and Faith would’ve yelled for them had they been there.

Staggering across the Ranch’s lawn and to the road, she nearly cried in relief at the sight of a pickup truck. A fine sweat had broken out over her skin in the warm night, mixed with practically carrying the sheriff, a grow-ass man.

Between the two of them, she was able to force his body into the passenger seat, buckling him quickly before he could slide out again. As she rounded the truck, though, a shout made her heart drop.

“Sister Faith! Sister Faith!”

“The Angel is missing!”

Cursing, she bolted for the drivers side and turned the key in the ignition, not bothering to question the good fortune of the peggies leaving it there. She would worry about it later.

Right as the engine turned over, the front door of the Ranch swung open, and she heard a man shout, “The sheriff and the Angel are getting away!”

Danielle slammed her foot onto the gas, flooring it across the dirt road. Rocks and dirt sprayed up behind her as she took off, quickly turning on the lights. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was going the right way, but anywhere was better than here. She gave a small scream and ducked as bullets sprayed the tailgate, one shattering the back window. But they stopped right after, and she heard shouts of panic and fury as she sped off into the night.

She had escaped.

The headlights did little to nothing of lighting the way, but that was fine. It was harder for other vehicles to see her, anyway, as long as she continued to speed. Danielle could slowly feel her heartrate slowing, and nausea rising in her chest.

Finally, a familiar house came into view a little ways off the road. She turned frantically, desperate to get there. No one was chasing her, but it was as if everywhere she turned, she could still hear the peggies, still see dark shapes coming for her, still smell the gunpowder as the blood stained her skin…

Slamming the breaks, she jumped out of the truck, a strangled shout leaving her already-aching throat, “Nick! Kim! Nick!”

The front door swung open as she pulled Whitehorse from the passenger side, staggering under his weight. Footsteps pounded towards her, and then a familiar voice.

“Holy shit- Dani! My hell, come here, give him here!”

Nick grabbed swung the sheriff’s other arm over his shoulder, his eyes widening at the sight of all the blood on his leg, “Danielle, what-“

“Help him, please help him!” She half-sobbed, helping the older man carry the sheriff into his house.

Kim was standing off the side, clutching her stomach, face blanking in horror as the trio came staggering into the room, finally laying the injured man onto the couch.

Dani straightened up, and it was then Kim saw her. Blood covered half of her face, starting to dry and crust on her skin and in her hair. Tears ran down her cheeks, creating stains through the mixture of blood and dirt. An M4 rifle was slung across her back, and a knife was strapped to her thigh. Nick could see an M9 tucked into the waistband of her jeans.

“Danielle,” Kim breathed, putting her hands on the girls shoulders, “what-what the hell happened? We’ve been worried sick, you and Jerome were supposed to get to the airport, the Seed’s are saying that, that they-“

The world was beginning to tilt, and Kim’s words were getting farther and father away. The teen swayed on her feet, and felt arms from behind grab her.

“Dani-“

_“I killed her.”_ Was all that came past her lips as her legs gave out, and the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dani, man. Things are definitely going to get better before they get worse. I'm breaking her down, but don't worry, she will be rebuilt :)  
> Please comment and kudos, you guys have been so quiet lately! See you next time!


	14. CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SHELTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna fight alone anymore -"On My Own", by Ashes Remain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again y'all! Just wanted to give you guys a warning, this chapter is kind of a filler but it deals with some heavy emotional stuff, so trigger warning. Hope you enjoy!  
> Song for the chapter: On My Own by Ashes Remain

Her body ached.

Danielle slowly pulled herself from unconsciousness, and her limbs practically throbbed. It kind of felt like she’d been hit by a truck. She tried to shift, but her arms and legs weighed a million pounds, and her movements were sluggish. A soft groan sounded past her lips, and she struggled to turn onto her back.

Why was it so cold? And why did it smell different?

Her eyes cracked open, and she winched, closing them again as harsh sunlight invaded her vision. After several more minutes, she opened them again, blinking several times before the room came into view, and she shot up.

Danielle wasn’t in her room at the Ranch, or Jerome’s house, or even her old house. So where was-

Oh.

The previous events slammed into Dani hard, a whimper escaping her lips as she raised a hand to wipe the side of her face. It came away clean, but all she could hear were the gunshots. Hot blood on her skin, the Marshall dropping with that blank look frozen on his face, Faith’s wicked grin, the sound of the gun going off as her brains splattered behind her-

“Dani?”

The young girl jumped violently at the soft voice, and turned to see Kim at the door, her face painted with worry. She was holding a plate bearing a sandwich as well as a bottle of water, and it was then Dani felt her stomach grumble, and how dry her mouth was. How long had it been since she’d eaten? Hard to say, she didn’t know how long father dearest had her drugged.

Kim approached her slowly, gauging the young girls reaction, before placing the plate and water on the beside table. Dani took that moment to recognize she was in a bedroom, most likely their spare.

“Here,” Kim said, handing her the water. “Go slow, or you’ll throw it all back up.”

The older woman sat down with a heavy sigh as Danielle did her best to slowly drink the water. As soon as the cold liquid touched her lips, she wanted to chug it down, but held her desperation at bay. Once the bottle was nearly half empty, she pulled it back, holding it in her hands in her lap.

“How do you feel?” Kim asked, bringing a hand up to brush some hair out of Dani’s eyes. But as she did, an image of John reaching for her face, his own twisted into a sadistic grin, and she flinched away.

Kim drew her hand back, face dropping into a frown.

“I’m sorry,” Dani whispered, her voice hoarse. Kim merely shook her head, a gentle smile taking place.

“Don’t be. It’s ok, I’m sure you’ve been through a lot.”

Dani looked around again, “Are we still at your house?”

Kim nodded, “Yeah, we got you into our spare room right after your fainted. I cleaned all the blood off, don’t worry, and I found some of my old clothes for you.”

Danielle looked down to see that she was indeed wearing a t-shirt a few sizes too big with a band logo she didn’t recognize and some old denim shorts. She looked back up at Kim, face pinching in worry.

“Where’s the sheriff? Is he ok?”

Kim nodded again, this time looking slightly more distressed. “Yeah, Nick and I got him patched up best we could, and then we called for the town doctor. He made a risky trip, and it took quite a while, but they made it at noon yesterday. Don’t worry, from what I know, he’s safe with some other resistance members and it was only a flesh wound.”

Dani’s forehead creased as Kim spoke, and she shook her head in confusion, “Wait, noon yesterday? That doesn’t add up, we got here at night-“

“Danielle,” Kim spoke haltingly, looking like she wanted to take the younger girls hand before she decided against it, “you’ve been asleep for almost two full days.”

The younger girl stared at Kim, eyes widening, “What? No- how- that doesn’t make any sense…”

“You were exhausted,” Kim said, now reaching over to gather Dani’s hands, “who the hell knows what you went through. You just kept saying, _“I killed her,”_ in your sleep.” She squeezed Dani’s hands tighter, “Danielle, who did you kill?”

A lump rose in the young girls throat, and a broken sob fell past her lips before she could stop it. Kim pulled her forward, embracing her so tight she thought she might pop. The familiar feeling of a safe place, of comfort, just made her cry harder.

“I k-killed h-h-her, I’m so s-sorry, Kim,” Dani sobbed, voice hicupping as she tried to get it out. The older woman simply rubbed her back, quietly shushing her as she rocked them back and forth slowly.

“I’m not a killer, I don’t want to be a killer, I’m not a killer, _please,_ ” Dani begged, unsure of who she was pleading to. They sat like that for what felt like forever, the older woman comforting the older teen who felt the weight of everything that had happened finally hit her like a semi-truck.

After about ten minutes of that, Dani pulled back, wiping her eyes. She felt pathetic, and so, so small. Kim gave her a gentle smile before putting the water bottle back into her hands, instructing her to drink. Danielle did, knowing she was probably even more dehydrated than before. After she calmed down slightly, Kim spoke again.

“You’re not a killer, Dani. You acted in self-defense. She was hurting you, hurting the sheriff. Was there anyone else there?”

Dani nodded, “The Marshall.” New tears began to form. “Kim, she made the Marshall _shoot himself,_ and it’s all my fault-“

“Hey.” Kim’s voice hardened, and she placed her hands on Dani’s shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. “ _None_ of this is your fault. The Seed’s want you to think that so they can use it against you and make you come back to them. It’s a classic manipulation tactic, Dani, don’t fall for it.”

The determination in Kim’s voice brought Dani back down to Earth, and she took a deep breath before nodding. “Ok, ok…”

But she didn’t feel ok. She definitely wasn’t feeling so hysterical, but that deep, guilty pit in her gut and her chest wouldn’t go away.

“Now, I’m sure you want a shower, so I got some more clothes for you and a fresh towel in the bathroom.” Kim rubbed the girls arms, “Nick and I are making eggs and bacon downstairs, so go ahead and come down whenever you’re ready.”

The kindness and patience in the woman’s face and voice nearly sent Dani over the edge again, and she surged forward, wrapping the pregnant woman in a firm hug while making sure to be careful of the large bump.

“Thank you so much, Kim.”

Once in the bathroom, Dani turned on the shower and stripped down, the steam filling the air slowly as she sat on the shower floor. The water poured over her, burning slightly, but she simply let it. It felt good. It felt nice to feel something, something that let her know that she was still alive.

Once she was done, she dressed in the clothes Kim had left, an old pair of faded, ripped jeans and a loose white tank top. She found a comb and ran it through her hair, scalp and skin tingling and pink from how hard she scrubbed. As she reached to brush the back, a red spot caught her eye, and looked down in horror to see a tiny speck of blood still on her hand.

_How did that get there? Who’s was it? Was it Faith’s? The Marshall’s? Sheriff’s?_

The mere number of possibilities was dizzying, and she shoved her hands under the faucet, the water hot as it could go. She scrubbed at her skin, but it felt like it never went away. She scrubbed harder, still feeling the splatter on face.

_“You really should’ve unloaded the other guns…”_

_“I think you could use some discipline in your life…”_

_“I tried to prevent that…”_

_“We haven’t killed anyone, it’s always been you…”_

She began to scrub harder, skin burning as Faith’s voice got louder and louder and louder until finally it was deafening her and felt loud enough to shatter the mirror in front of her.

_“You’re one of us.”_

Before she could stop it, Dani lifted her right fist and flung it at the mirror, knuckles slicing open as the mirror shattered and cracks broke up her reflection, a scream of fury ripping through her throat. Then all at once, the fury and the horror left, like they’d jumped out the window, and she sunk to the floor, her legs unable to hold her weight. Footsteps pounded towards her, and the bathroom door cracked and splintered as it swung open and slammed into the wall. Nick bolted inside, looking around frantically.

Danielle was curled up on the floor, hands against her chest, knees brought close to her bowed head. He sunk to his knees slowly, reaching for her shoulder. When it made contact, she jumped, but then returned to her state. Her face was streaked with tears, massive dark shadows underneath dull green eyes.

Those green eyes turned up at him, filling with tears again, before Dani shook her head and curled tighter into herself. Nick sighed, before he shifted and sat down next to her, silent. They didn’t say anything to each other, didn’t hug, didn’t do anything. Nick simply sat there, staring at the wall, a comforting presence as Danielle allowed herself to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Nick are amazing parents and if you disagree, get away from me. Imagine being pregnant during a hostile take over from a cult and spitting in the face of the man threatening your entire life.  
> But for real, this chapter was really important to me as it reminds us that Danielle is an eighteen year old girl, and still very much a child. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave kudos, I'm so close to 100 and I really want to get there, see you next time!


	15. CHAPTER FOURTEEN: LIONESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her soul is fierce  
> Her heart is brave  
> Her mind is strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT AN: Hello again! Another filler chapter, but I promise it does serve a purpose! I recently got hired on a night shift at the ER, and it's mandatory overtime right now, so I'm not going to have as much time as normal for my stories. That being said, this story as well as my others are going to have much longer periods of time between chapters. If you are a fan of my Supernatural story, I'm sorry to say that one is going to suffer the most. It takes a lot of time and research (you'll see why in the future), so it's going to be harder to keep up. Fear not, though, I have not forgotten nor forsaken any of my stories! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and stay safe!  
> Chapter Song: A Little Bit Dangerous by CRMNL

Despite feeling like she wanted to vomit at any given moment, the sight of bacon, scrambled eggs, and several slices of toast had Danielle’s stomach growling. She sat down at the table and practically inhaled her plate. If she was more in her head and feeling a little closer to reality she would’ve been embarrassed, but Kim and Nick said nothing, just supplied her with more food and multiple glasses of orange juice and water. Once she was full, she felt slightly better, but found herself doing dishes with Kim in a daze, the older woman watching her with a concerned face. But Dani couldn’t find it in herself to do anything but focus on the process, her hands repeating the motions over and over. Water, sponge, rinse, hand off.

Water, sponge, rinse hand off.

Water.

Sponge.

Rinse.

Hand off.

Once the last plate was on the drying rack, she turned down Nick’s offer to show her how to operate his plane and wandered back up to the spare bedroom, sitting on her bed and staring out the window. Not glaring, not crying, not brooding.

Just staring.

Just existing.

Dani wasn’t sure how long she’d sat there when the door was thrown open, causing her to jump violently. Nick stood in the doorway, breathing heavily.

“You need to hear this.”

She ran down the stairs, slightly afraid of whatever had the older man so rattled. Once she got to the living room, Kim cast her a sorrowful and fearful glance from her place by the couch, a radio sitting on the table. Dani stared at her, fear starting to fester in her chest.

“What?”

Nick grabbed the hand mic and spoke, “Alright, Mary May, she’s here.”

There was a short pause before the bartender’s voice, _“Hey, Dani.”_

Dani swallowed a lump in her throat and merely gestured to Nick for her to continue. He urged Mary May on.

_“Well, it seems the Seed’s have discovered Faith’s body. They’ve sent their best to look for the sheriff, they think he’s to blame.”_

Dani squeezed her eyes shut and ran hand through her hair, her heart sinking.

_Stupid, stupid girl, see what you’ve done? You not only murdered someone, but now an innocent man is going to pay the price._

Mentally slapping the voice in her head, she raised her eyes fearfully to gaze in Kim’s. But there was no judgement. The expecting mother simply put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

_“As far as I know he’s safe, though I’m not sure where. We sent him ahead with a few of our own towards the jail, and then thought it was best to go radio silent to make sure he couldn’t be tracked. Thing is, he was supposed to check in with a code word two hours ago, and I got nothing.”_

“Any chance the radio is messed up or something?” Nick guessed, looking a little desperate.

_“No, he and the others took several extra’s just in case. But, guys, that’s not the worst part.”_ Mary May paused before continuing, voice shaking in anger, _“The Seed brothers took Joey and Staci, I think they’re trying to lure the sheriff out of hiding. From what I understand, Jacob’s got Staci up in the mountains, and John took Joey. I’m not sure exactly when, but the call came in roughly an hour ago, so I can only guess a short time before that.”_

Dani felt sick. The world was starting to tilt again, and she felt bile rising in her throat. Maybe Jacob was right. Every time she tried to escape, every time she tried to fight, someone got hurt. Maybe it was her fault; she didn’t _have_ to kill Faith, but she did, and now everyone except her was reaping the consequences-

Static burst from the radio, and the three turned to it in confusion. Nick brought the mic up to his mouth.

“Mary? Mary May?”

Static, and then short snippets.

_“Nick…hacking…don’t talk about…not secure…frequency…shut off-“_

Silence.

For just a few seconds, they stared at the radio mic, unsure of what to say, when the last voice Dani would ever want to hear came through.

_“My children.”_

As long as Danielle lived, she would hate the voice of Joseph fucking Seed.

_“My children, we mourn the loss of one of our own today. Sister Faith was murdered, in cold blood, attempting to protect our Angel. She was simply attempting to show our young Danielle how much we loved her, and then the sheriff took her life. He has her blood on his hands, my children, and he knows the whereabouts of our Angel as well. Find him, my children, find him and the Angel, and bring them back to us.”_

The sudden fire that took ahold of her chest and her head was so fast and intense it was almost dizzying. But instead, she felt it again. That solidifying in her chest, the sensation of her muscles turning to iron, the fire rising in her throat and taking a hold of her tongue, her hands itching to hit something or someone. Without thinking, she lunged forward and snatched the mic from Nick’s hands.

“You won’t have to look very far.”

Kim and Nick were staring at her as if she’d just grown a third eye, and that was probably more sane than what she’d just done. But she couldn’t think, couldn’t rationalize, couldn’t check her impulses now. Her head and heart were screaming for blood.

A pause, and then Joseph again.

_“My niece, I did not expect you to respond. Your father, Uncle John, and I rejoice that you are unharmed.”_

She gave a derisive snort before responding, “Don’t play games with me, _uncle_. I know that you put Faith up to that little disciplinary lesson she gave me.”

_“I’m not sure what these sinners have told you, Danielle, but please, tell us where you are; we will retrieve you and bring you home-“_

“I killed Faith.”

Danielle was positive she could’ve heard Joseph’s voice catch. She wasn’t sure if her father and John were with him, but they were listening in at the very least. Good. She wanted them to hear this.

She paused for half a second before continuing, “She was making the sheriff and Burke shoot each other to ‘punish’ me. Her exact words were that I ‘could use some discipline in my life’. When I got the upper hand, she had Burke kill himself. His blood was _all over me_ ,” her voice cracked, and her fingers tightened on the mic as she continued, “so I did it. _I_ killed Faith.”

For what felt like forever, it was silent. Nick and Kim were staring at her, jaws practically on the floor. She was beginning to think Joseph had gotten off his radio without saying so when he finally spoke.

_“You have been lied to, my niece. They have deceived and manipulated you, but do not fear. We will lay waste to these sinners; we will destroy the so called ‘revolution’ and finally bring you home-”_

Even thought he couldn’t see her, Dani began to shake her head angrily as he spoke.

“No,” she snarled, cutting him off, “No, you won’t. And you know why? Because in order to hurt these people, you’re going to have to kill me!” Her voice had risen to a shout, now no longer able to keep a handle on her emotions, “You better bulk up your security, and if John’s not listening, let him know _he’s up first_!”

With that, she slammed the mic down before cutting off the radio. The air was heavy was tension, her chest heaving with angry breaths. Finally, she turned and looked at Nick and Kim, who were standing side by side behind her now.

They stared at each other for several seconds before Dani tilted her chin up.

“I need a way to get to Fall’s End.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE. WE. GO.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time!


	16. CHAPTER FIFTEEN: VIVA LA REVOLUTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rise up, in order that your anger may be a brief madness; control it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, short chapter cause my inspiration for this story isn't super great right now, but I thought I'd give you guys something to hold you over :)

The heat was only getting worse, it seemed.

Dani was only in a tank top and some cut-offs, having changed before Nick dropped her off at Falls End in his plane, but the sun beat down on her skin with shocking intensity. She could already feel a burn coming on and made a mental note to ask Mary May about some sun block when she found her.

Nick had to drop her off about half a mile away from the town, but before he left to get back and continue to look after his wife, he gave her the M4 rifle and a 9mm. Dani made sure to hang on the knife, too. After that, he helped her locate an ATV, and told her to be careful.

“You’re gonna be a great dad, Nick.” She had said softly, and Nick beamed before they hugged and then he was flying away.

The low hum of the ATV filled her ears as she neared the town, unconsciously straightening up as she looked around eagerly for the townsfolk. But something was up.

No one was there.

The streets were completely empty, and multiple buildings had broken windows and kicked in doors. The sound of distant gunfire filled the air, and Dani’s heart leapt into her throat.

She was about to drive over, then thought better of it and pulled the M4 off of her back, keeping the muzzle low as she was bounding between the buildings. Voices, shouting, was getting louder and clearer the further she went. Finally, she walked out from behind a building only to fling herself back once she noticed the figure of a cult member.

The man had his back to her, and she could hear the shouts still coming from a few houses down; she couldn’t see anything, so she was willing to bet that it was happening on the main street. Crouching, she raised her gun, but then thought about it; how many gunmen were there? She had no way of knowing. If she fired, they’d hear her.

Setting the rifle on the ground to avoid making noise, she pulled her knife out and crept forward, slowly, quietly, slowl-

A twig snapped beneath her foot, and as the cult member whirled around, Dani flung herself forward.

The blade slashed across his neck and sent blood flying everywhere; the ground, her shorts, even her forehead. Reaching up, she ran her hand over it, even though she was positive she’d only smeared it, and checked out his weapons.

The guns we was carrying were even less powerful than her current ones, so she hid them and then grabbed his feet, dragging his body into the bushes. Slinging her rifle across her back again, she continued forward towards the voices.

There were only two more cult members, and she opted for pistol whipping both of them before hiding them and their weapons as well. Finally, she peered around the corner from an alley and her eyes widened.

Easily over half of the town was in the street, on their knees, with their hands behind their head. Cult members were trashing the shops, kicking the people, and Dani’s throat closed up at the sight of several dead bodies facing the opposite direction. No doubt they’d attempted to run.

As she was looking over the sight, her eyes caught a familiar figure; Mary May. The blonde was on her knees, looking a little worse for wear, snarling at the cult members. As she glared around, she made eye contact with the red-haired teen.

Her eyes squinted in confusion for just a second before they widened in recognition. A smile broke across her face, but Dani put a finger to her lips, shaking her head. The teen looked around, becoming desperate for a plan. No way could she win a shootout with over fifty gunmen on her own; she was a good shot, but she wasn’t a freaking sniper. So, what-

_Bingo._

The sight of a gas truck caught her eye, and an idea began to form. Holding up one finger to Mary May, she disappeared back into the alley and ran down the length of main street from the backroads until she was directly across from the truck. She looked over at the flammable sign on the back, then gauged the distance between the truck and the cult members, as well as the towns people.

_Towns people are close to a mile away, while half the gunmen were at the most twenty feet away._

Perfect.

Running back to her original spot, she caught Mary May’s attention again. She pointed to the truck behind the woman, and Mary May looked over her shoulder, then back at the girl with wide eyes.

_Are you serious?_ She mouthed, and Dani nodded, making a _get down_ gesture. Mary May nodded, and nudged two of the people beside her. Dani saw her lips barely move before the man beside her started whispering to someone beside him.

Soon, almost all of the people on the street were just about laying on the ground, the cult members were too busy breaking windows and praising their beloved father. Dani lifted the M4, shouldering it and raising the sight directly over her right eye.

_Deep breath in, deep breath out. Pause at the bottom of the breath. Meaty pad of the finger over the trigger, gentle squeeze-_

The shot may have sounded loud, but the explosion that followed was deafening.

Multiple cult members were suddenly airborne, and there were screams of horror as several caught fire from the blast. Mary May screamed something, but Dani’s ears were still ringing, and all she could do was fall back from the blast, muffled voices coming back to her as gunfire sounded. She ducked behind the alley wall, shaking her head until most of her hearing sounded clear enough.

Once it was, she raised back up into a kneeling position, and saw the commotion.

The townspeople had grabbed guns, bats, anything available, and were just _destroying_ what was left of the cult members. Dani ran into the street and began to fire at cult members, taking down the ones that were attempting to call for back up.

She turned her head and saw a gunmen raising her pistol to fire a round into the head of Mary May, who was attempting to help one of the townsfolk to his feet. Raising her rifle, she fired, and Mary May jumped as the bullet hit the mans head and he dropped to the ground. Turning, her eyes met Dani’s, and she smiled in relief.

Soon, it was over. Dani ran down the street towards the group and was met halfway by Mary May, who scooped her into a hug.

“Oh, Dani, sweetie,” she said, voice warbling, “we’ve been worried sick!”

Dani pulled back and smiled at her tearfully, before her face dropped and she shook her head, “Mary May- Jerome, he- I didn’t mean to get him killed, I just- I’m so sorry…”

But the bartender only shushed her and pulled her back into a side hug before leading her towards her bar. “Come here, darlin’. There’s something I want you to see.”

The Spread Eagle was looking much worse for wear now that it had been when she first saw it. Danielle gazed around her and thought back to her first night here, the laughing, the drinking, some dancing. A weight settled in her chest, and she shoved the emotions back down.

“Dani,” Mary May called from the stairs, “go ahead and set your gun down, I wan to show you something.”

Too tired to argue, she put her rifle and pistol on the bar, hoping no one would steal it, before following the blonde up the stairs. They stopped at a door, and Mary May smiled at her softly before opening the door and gesturing her to walk in.

She did, feeling confused, before her eyes landed on a figure that was standing by the window. She nearly fainted, and her hands raised half-way to her mouth in shock.

_“Jerome?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE


	17. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me! Sorry, I know I haven't been paying attention to this story! My husband and I have been struggling with the consequences caused by the outbreak, and then I got this great idea for my TVD fic, and I just kind of let this one fall to the wayside. But, fear not! Our favorite little Seedling is back, and I think you're going to like this chapter! Sorry it's short, but I promise, the next one will make up for it!  
> Song for this chapter: Invincible by Ruelle

A roar worthy of a bear ripped through his throat, shattering the heavy silence that had followed his daughter’s outburst and the end of radio conversation. His rage was coursing through his veins so steadily, his vision went _red_ and without thinking, he picked up one end of the table and heaved it, the radio equipment shattering onto the floor as the metal piece of furniture met the wall next to it with an bone-shaking _CLANG!_

Jacob was _shaking_ with fury, his fists desperate to be squeezing a throat, or hitting a face, or a neck, or _something._ His Chosen stood guard at the door, faces carefully blank, but he could see the fear in their eyes at his outburst.

His daughter’s rebelliousness, while unfortunate, was not shocking in the slightest. She was his daughter, and more importantly, she was _Eliza’s_ daughter. His former lover hated being told what to do as well, and just like her mother, Dani was running from him.

He should have known better; he’d gone about it all _wrong._ He’d tried to take her from her life when she still had support, real or fake. He’d tried to take her when they were still poisoning her mind against him, her _father_. Had he made some questionable decisions in life? Sure. But he’d done them with the intentions of keeping his loved ones _safe,_ so was he really at fault?

Dani was a teenager, just on the cusp of adulthood. She didn’t understand the world, she didn’t quite get how cruel and unforgiving it could truly be. And he could protect her from that, he could keep her from having to fight to survive, to fend for herself. But because of those _fucking_ townies, and their brainwashing and their stupidity, she was going to be forced to live life away from him, from her family, where she _belonged_.

_Unless…_ that little voice in the back of his head whispered, _Unless you, John, and Joseph are the only ones she’s got. Then, she’ll have no choice. You’re all she needs, anyway._

His mind began racing, a plan drawing up and forming so fast he almost couldn’t keep up. As it unfolded, though, a smile started to spread across his face.

“You!” He barked to his Chosen at the door. The man snapped to attention.

“Yes, Brother Jacob?”

“Retrieve the deputy from his cell, and call the Father and John. We’ve got preparations to begin.”

Danielle felt like she was about to faint due to all the emotions swirling around in her chest; joy, relief, confusion, fear. She and Jerome were wrapped in an embrace, her arms clinging so harshly to her godfather she feared his spine would break. Sobs of relief and happiness wracked through her body, and Jerome’s hand was stroking her hair gently, shushing her. Finally, they pulled apart, tears streaking her face. He reached up, wiping them away though his own eyes were glistening.

“Oh, why are you crying, darlin’?” He asked softly, and she let out a shaky laugh, shaking her head.

“John- the fire- Jerome, I heard screaming, they said they found a body…” she trailed off, unable to verbalize all of her confusion. He only shook his head.

“Your old godfathers still got some tricks up his sleeve, D.” He reassured her, “When a peggie came by to pour gasoline on me, I knocked him out and placed him in the driver seat. I escaped into the forest, and eventually some of the town members found me. They brought me to Mary May, and she fixed me up good as new.” He gave the blonde bar tender a grateful smile, and she nodded to them, her own eyes looking a little shiny.

“I think I’ll let the others know it’s time to meet.” She told them proudly, and walked out of the room. Dani turned back to Jerome in confusion.

“The others?”

“Well, the Seed’s have declared an all-out war on Hope County. We have to fight back, we need a game plan.”

“What can I do?” She asked, straightening slightly.

It was then Jerome really got a good look at his eighteen-year-old goddaughter. Blood was smeared across her forehead, her ponytail was ratted and falling out, and her skin was covered in soot, scrapes, and bruises, as well as a nasty sun burn that was darkening into a tan. But what hurt most were her eyes. Those familiar green iris’s no longer shone with innocence and happiness, but instead were dark with determination, dull with pain.

She had seen and been through too much already; guilt ate at his chest, making it hard to think clearly. What would Eliza say to him if she could see what her baby was going through?

“You’ll stay out of sight.” He informed her, “The Seed’s have sent their Chosen out to find you, we need to keep you from falling into their hands again.”

“What?!” Dani couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “No! Jerome, I’ve been their captive for _months_ , do you have _any_ idea what has happened? What they’ve done to me?” Her voice broke, and she stopped, swallowing before speaking again, voice much more steady. “I’m helping, Jerome. I have to!”

“You don’t!” He loudly disagreed, beginning to look angry, “You are a _child_ , Dani! Date of birth be damned! Your mother would be _furious_ with me if she knew what was happening to you!”

“If my mother were here, she’d agree that I need to set things right!” She screamed, losing control of her anger.

“Set what right?!”

Dani opened her mouth to tell him; to explain the guilt that ate away at her whenever she heard of something her father or uncles had done, whenever she saw a dead body, whenever she saw families being ripped apart. Whenever she saw the members of Hope County terrified for their lives, but reluctant to abandon their homes, their livelihoods.

“My family has _destroyed_ this county.” She whispered, jaw setting as angry tears ran down her face. “They have killed so many, ripped apart countless families, burned down _homes_ , manipulated and lied to hundreds, maybe _thousands._ ” Her hands were shaking with fury and conviction as she spoke again, slightly louder. “I have to fix this, Jerome. I can’t make you understand, but I _have_ to make this right. I have to atone for my families sins.”

He stared at her for a long time, at a complete loss for words. How did she come to that conclusion? Up until a few months ago, Danielle hadn’t even known _who_ her father way. How was she, a young girl who hadn’t even entered the real, adult world yet, responsible?

“Danielle…”

“No, _don’t_. I know what you’re going to say, Jerome, but it won’t make a difference.” Her chin quivered slightly, and she wanted to cry even harder at how pathetic she felt. “ _Please_. Please let me help you.”

Her godfather was silent for several more seconds before he finally sighed. “You know, when I first learned of your father, I started going back in my mind of all the memories I had of you. Started looking for the traits that all Seed’s seem to carry, your fathers temper, you uncle Joseph’s charsima, your Uncle John’s instability. And do you know what I decided?” He reached up, putting his hands on her shoulders. “There is not _one bit_ of them in you. You are _everything_ your mother way, darlin’. Ambitious, passionate, kind, _brave._ You are Eliza’s daughter. And Eliza Bishop would have _never_ stood for the harm and murder of innocent people.”

Dani smiled, a soft warmth in her chest at the mention of her mother. Her locket suddenly felt warmer against her skin, and Jerome reached out one hand, gesturing for the door.

“Come on. Let’s not keep them waiting.”

“Alright, what we need is two main things: We gotta get Joey and Staci back, and we need outside help. We need a way to contact the FBI, the National Guard, _anybody_ who can help.” Mary May told the group; they were all crowded around a table in the bar with a map of Hope County spread out. “We’re running out of resources, too, so we need to break into one of the cults hideouts and get more supplies. Food, water, ammo, and fuel.”

She began listing off assignments, asking several members to ensure the tasks were completed. Dani waited, fidgeting, for her assignment, but grew frustrated and confused as Mary May and her godfather continued to speak only directly to the other adults at the table. Finally, when they had all left, Jerome turned to her.

“Don’t worry, Dani, I haven’t forgotten about you.” He pointed to a spot on the map about four miles north of them. “This is a pumpkin farm, run by a woman named Rae and her husband. They have a little boy, and we just recently got a radio transmission of her asking for help; we think cultists have invaded the home.” He braced himself against the table, looking at her straight in the eyes. “Can you get up there and find out if they’re ok?”

At first, she was pissed. All that she had done, and Jerome wanted to send her for a health and wellness check? But as quickly as it had come, Dani let it pass. He was trusting her with someone’s safety, a families wellbeing. This was not only important, but the first step in ensuring that he knew she could hack it.

“I’ve got it.” She told him, nodding affirmative. He gave her a proud smile.

“I know you do.”

The wheels of the ATV droned and cracked against the dirt and gravel, spraying up a dust cloud behind her. Mary May had found her some jeans and a new tank, as well as some aloe vera and sunscreen, which Dani could have kissed her for. She was now headed up towards the Pumpkin Farm, hear thumping in her chest and praying the family was ok.

As she headed down the driveway towards the house, though, she knew all was not well.

Above the noise of the four-wheeler, the loud, rough barks of a dog alerted her. Her muscles tensed when a black-and-white shepherd dog came hurtling down the road, barking his head off. Upon seeing her, he turned, barking several more times over his shoulder before taking off again.

“Ok, I’m following you, little dude.” She muttered, ready to grab her handgun at the first sign of trouble. She prayed repeatedly in her head as they approached the house that she would not be greeted by armed peggies, but what she saw was much, much worse.

Two bloody, crumpled bodies lay by the steps of the porch. One was a woman with a gunshot to the head, the other a man with several holes in his chest. They were completely still and cold to the touch, and Dani felt her chest burn at the sight. A soft whimpering pulled her gaze away, and she walked slowly over to the dog, now sitting over the dead body of a younger boy, only a little older than a child. Several bullet holes in his back proved that he’d attempted to run.

“Was this your family?” She asked the dog softly, crouching down. The dog whimpered again, licking the boys face sadly, and Dani scratched his ears.

“Don’t worry. You can come with me, if you want.” She reached out, grabbing his collar. “Boomer?”

At the sound of his name, his ears perked up slightly, then drooped gain. Sighing, Dani stood, looking around. Her eyes fell on a shovel.

Three shallow graves had now been dug. With great effort, Dani dragged the bodies with as much care as possible, positioning them with as much respect as she knew. Finally, she covered them with the dirt, then placed the yellow and pink flowers she’d picked on their graves.

She now stood in front of the graves, Boomer sitting next to her. After a respectful moment of silence, she reached up and crossed herself, offering a soft prayer as she’d been taught to do when she was a child. Finally, she looked down at Boomer, her chest feeling that familiar burn of fury, that desperate need for vengeance.

“How do you feel about catching the sons of bitches who did this?”

Boomer barked once, standing and wagging his tail, as if he could understand her. She smiled humorlessly, walking over to the ATV.

“Took the words right out of my mouth, little dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Father and daughter have a long overdue conversation


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: SO COLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about giving someone the ability to hurt you is, at some point, they'll always use the opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH! Hi! I know, I know, I've been gone forever, and I'm so sorry! I've hit a horrible bout of writers block for this story. I dead ass rewrote this chapter at least ten times before I finally decided it was good enough. Not as long as I wanted it to be, but I hope you guys like it!  
> And we're on the downward slope! We've only got about five to seven more chapters left in this bad boy, and I'm so excited and sad. This story is my pride and joy, and Danielle is a character I'm so proud of. A big thank you to all my loyal readers, and I hope you are all staying safe and making good choices right now! God Bless <3  
> Songs for the chapter:  
> So Cold by Ben Cocks and Nikisha Reyes-Pile when Dani is talking to Jacob and for the rest of the chapter.

A slow droplet of sweat leaked down her back, tracing the length of her spine. It was an uncomfortable feeling, even the one hundredth time around, and she had to fight the urge to reach back and wipe at it with the fabric of her tank top.

The air around her was stagnant, and that made it difficult to stay hidden in the shrubbery, as even the slightest movements she made the entire bush shake and rustle loud enough for anyone within a radius of a few feet to hear. But she didn’t move. When she had to sneeze, she held it in. When the fifty mosquito bites on her leg were driving her insane, she counted as high as she needed to until the itch faded. For close to an hour, she lay there.

Watching.

Waiting.

Finally, she saw it. The white paint of the truck gleamed against the sun, barreling towards her spot at a very high rate of speed. Knowing she had seconds to set it and move far enough away, she reached into her pack and carefully slipped the small square out, being very careful not to touch the wires. It wasn’t exactly made by a professional, and Nick had warned her it would be sensitive.

Then, as fast as she could, she whipped it out into the street. It skidded across the dirt, and for a second, she feared she may have thrown it too far. But instead, it came to a slow stop. Directly in the middle of the road.

The truck was almost on her, and she wasted no more time. Jumping to her feet, she turned and bolted, arms pumping by her sides as she ran as fast as she was able to. Soon, a com system coming from the truck crackled to life, and a man’s voice grated on her ears.

_“Hey! Hey, you, girl! Brothers, sisters, grab the Angel, we need to-!”_

_BOOM!_

The explosion was so loud and forceful that the waves that followed sent her flying forward, and all the breath left her lungs as she hit the dirt floor beneath her. The oil that had been attached to the back of the truck had furthered the blast, something she clearly hadn’t calculated correctly.

Her joints ached, and her mouth was full of dirt. For several more minutes, she breathed slowly, raising her head away from the ground. She pushed off, rolling herself onto her back, staring up at the cloudless blue sky above her as she tried to forget the small ache that was spreading through her bones. Finally, a jingling collar alerted her, and then a long, wet tongue began to lap at the dirt on her face.

“Ah, Boomer!” Dani reached up and pushed the dogs face away, pulling herself into a seated position. The Australian Shepard sat obediently beside her, barking once with his tongue lolling out and watching her, as if to say, _good job!_

About twenty feet in front of her, on the road, the oil truck burned. Charred body parts, (the few that had survived the blast) were scattered around it. The wreckage had affectively blocked the entire dirt road, and despite the throbbing in her lower back, a proud smirk pulled its way onto her lips.

Danielle stood, brushing off her shorts and legs and looking down at the dog, who watched her intently, waiting for his next command.

“Alright, Boom, we need to get into Faith’s territory. I think I know someone who can help us.”

The hike into the dead pixie’s territory wasn’t pleasant; her ATV had been shot up yesterday evening, and a bullet had pierced her gas tank. Unable to hold more than a few miles worth of fuel, she was forced to walk until she found an unattended truck or car, something she found herself praying for. The dirt and gravel crunched under her boots, and the slightest breeze flitted through, the cool air a blessing on the burning skin of her neck and shoulders.

It had been three days since she’d found Boomer, and it had taken three days to get into Faith’s territory with all the guards. Dani had underestimated her family’s resilience, which was stupid: her mother had told her that she got her stubborn and vindictive nature from her father’s side. Of course, in her defense, she hadn’t known how bad that was at the time. During the three days, she’d been attacked, chased, tossed around, and nearly broke her neck several times attempting to run down the steep sides of mountains. Boomer had been with her the entire time, and she loved him for it. The dog was an amazing survival partner; perfect for hunting and alerting her whenever they camped out, and smart as a whip, too. He’d already learned that any magazines he found on the ground after a raid needed to be brought straight to her, something that always earned him extra food, if she had it on her.

Finally, as she diverted off the path and climbed over a particularly steep hill, she exhaled slightly in relief when she saw it.

_Peaches Taxidermy._

“Let’s go, Boomer!” She called behind her, adjusting the strap of her rifle as she skidded down the slope. As the approached the river, though, she felt a familiar, dizzy feeling start in the back of her mind.

_Shit, they’re still putting Bliss in the water._

Holding her breath, she hopped across, careful not to let too much of the water splash onto her skin. Finally, she landed back on the solid ground and exhaled, grateful for clean air in her lungs again.

It didn’t last long, though.

“There she is!”

Dani dove to the right and behind an overturned tree just in time for a small spray of bullets to just barely miss her. Cursing, she yanked her rifle into position, Boomer having run off somewhere at the gunfire, and flicked it off safety as she heard shouting.

“You idiot! The Father and his family will have us gutted if anything happens to her! Hit her with the Bliss bullets!”

But she was already aiming.

One shot to the chest for the one closest, and he was down on the ground. The other three were still loading when she turned the barrel towards them, squeezing the trigger three more times. Two bullets knocked one back over a barrel, and the other’s jumped behind other overturned equipment and one behind a truck, swearing loudly.

“No one wants to hurt you, Angel, please just come out! Our Father wishes for your safe return!”

_Three, two, one…_

Swinging back to aiming, she pulled the trigger just in time to catch one as he was approaching. The bullet tore through his thigh, and a second hit his gut. The peggie screamed, dropping to the ground and desperately clutching his wounds as blood spilled onto the dirt around him. Without stopping, she stood now, firing four rounds towards the last one without really aiming. Two missed him, but the other two clipped his arm and his thigh. He screamed out loud as well, falling to his knees. Panting slightly, she walked closer, stopping in front of him with a snarl.

“Fuck your Father.” Raising her rifle, she smacked the buttstock into his head as hard as she could.

With the threat finally gone, she slung the rifle back over her shoulders and looked around, her heart sinking a little when she realized Boomer still hadn’t returned.

_He’s fine, he’s smart. He’s probably hiding from the gunfire, he’ll be back._

But a part of her feared she was wrong. What if-?

_POP!_

The gunshot startled her just in time, causing her to leap back as the bullet pierced the barrel beside her. If she hadn’t moved, it would have gone straight through her side. Snatching her pistol from her thigh, her eyes widened upon seeing the shooter.

“Ms. Mable?”

The old woman lowered her hunting rifle, squinting at the teen. “Dani? Pastor Jefferies girl?”

“Yeah,” the redhead confirmed, eyes watching the rifle point at the ground and the woman put the safety on before she relaxed and lowered her own weapon. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Well, I’ll be damned, girl. I thought the Seed’s had you locked up like Rapunzel.”

Dani winced. “I was. I escaped.”

Mable grunted, looking around. “Well, I see you’re quite the shot. That’s what, three?”

“Four.” Dani jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. “One’s bleeding out back there.”

“Well, good. They’ve been here too damn long, trying to get Peaches away since yesterday evening.” The gray-haired woman gestured to a familiar cage, door swung wide open, behind her. “She escaped, of course; managed to drag a peggie away with her.” She shrugged. “My guess is he’s dead now, not sure about the group that followed with tranquilizers.”

“So, Peaches is out there?” Dani asked, looking around them carefully. The cougar may have never actually attacked her, but it was still a predator, and now a cornered one, at that. Couldn’t be too careful, especially in the mountains.

“Sure is. Say,” the old woman grabbed a big bag that the redhead recognized as Peaches’ treats, holding them out to her. “I’ll bet if you take these with you, she’ll follow you anywhere. She’s sweet on you, y’know.”

“Oh, um, I don’t-“

“Come on now, darlin’, you can’t tell me that having an apex predator at your beck and call wouldn’t help your little rebellion, now, would it?” Mable cut her off, scoffing. She all but shoved the treats into her arms, and turned to walk away. “And honestly, with all the other animals in these parts, might not be so bad to have one on your side.”

The woman’s attitude was annoying, but Dani couldn’t deny her reasoning. Peaches had a special hatred for peggie’s, and she was trying not to be dragged back to her father and uncles. Maybe the animal could help. As she adjusted the treat bag into the pack on her shoulder, Mable’s voice stopped her one last time.

“You know, you’ve changed a lot since the last time I saw you.”

Her words made the girl freeze, and she looked back over her shoulder at the woman, grinding her jaw before looking back ahead. 

“I know.” And then she left.

“Here, Peaches…”

“Psst, psst, psst, come on kitty!”

“Damn it, Peaches, I’ve got your treats, human flesh can’t really taste better!”

Dani nearly threw the bag on the ground in frustration. She’d been at this for well over an hour. The terrain in Faith’s territory was much rockier than that of John’s, and she’d nearly busted her ankle three times.

Frustrated, she plopped down on a boulder, reaching up to pull her hair out of its bun and run her fingers through it, wincing when she hit some rough tangles. She really needed a shower; after this, she would need to ask to take Ms. Mable’s truck so she could get back to Fall’s End.

But as she turned her head, a spot of red caught her eye.

_Blood._

Feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise, she slowly rose to her feet, eyes following the streak of blood. With a start, she realized that once it ended, more streaks started not even three feet away.

_Found you._

Making sure she had some treats in her pocket and adjusting her rifle, the teen slowly followed the trail, muscles wound tight. The blood seemed to turn brighter and more liquid-y as she went, signifying it was fresher, and meaning the cat and whoever she was eating weren’t too far away.

And that was when she heard the scream.

Now picking up the pace, she pressed the buttstock into her shoulder and raised the barrel in front of her, choosing her steps carefully as she walked. It looked like Peaches had dragged her prey off the trail, and as she stepped into the brush, she heard a twig snap. Her eyes widened.

_Wait-!_

But she reacted too late. A peggie jumped from behind a tree, slamming his own gun against hers and knocking the barrel towards the ground right as she pulled the trigger. The shot echoed through the woods around them, and the peggie, a man of about thirty and easily twice her size, dropped his own gun and grabbed her, twisting her into a chokehold with one hand on her hair.

“Brothers! Sisters, I’ve got her, I’ve got-!”

With a small cry, Dani slammed her foot onto his instep, causing his shout of victory to turn into a grunt of pain. Taking this chance, she reached up, grabbing the hand on her hair and pulling it down with a twisting motion, remembering the moves Jerome had taught her before she left to the pumpkin farm. Raising her foot, she tried to kick in his knee, but the man had recovered and yanked his hand back, moving to grab her again. Sidestepping, she allowed him to lunge, lowering his head and opening up his torso, before grabbing the back of his ratted white sweater and slamming her knee as hard as she could into his ribs. The man groaned as he dropped, and she yanked out her pistol, moving to turn off the safety, but he had jumped up and grabbed her wrist, yanking it to the side and sending her shot off into the air again. He twisted her hand harshly, causing her to cry out and drop the gun out of pain. Grabbing her other arm, he swung her, taking her to the ground underneath him.

“Get off me! _Get the fuck off me!”_ She screamed, hitting, kicking, biting, trying to pull his hair. But the man was stronger, and he pulled out a syringe, looking pissed, but satisfied.

“I will be blessed for returning the Angel to our Father.” He panted, and stuck the needle into her neck.

The Bliss took effect immediately, which told her they were probably using a higher dose. Made sense, seeing as she’d begun to build up a tolerance. Her limbs began to feel like solidifying concrete, and her head felt full of it as well. She slumped against the ground, eyes raising to the sky above her as the lights started swimming into her vison.

“No, no, no…” she whimpered, desperately trying to fight against the dark water that was slowly rising around her, but she wasn’t that strong. It was closing in, surrounding her, pulling her under-

Wait, what was that noise? Was that growling?

“No, no, get away! _AHHHHHH!”_

The peggie’s sudden, panicked screams brought back the slightest prick of consciousness, and she watched as a gold flash hit him hard, jarring her body slightly as he fell off of her, hearing him hit the ground somewhere to her right.

_“Help! Help me! GAHHHHH!”_

His screams were filled with pain and fear, agonizing and blood curdling. But Dani couldn’t pay too much attention, as everything was slowly beginning to fade. The bright lights were dimming as the warm, dark water continued to rise, and all she heard was a wet gurgling noise before she finally went under.

It wasn’t noise that pulled her from that dark ocean, like it normally was.

This time, it was a sensation.

A low, vibrating sensation in her stomach and chest. No, no, not _in_ her stomach and chest, but _on_ it. As she slowly pulled herself to the surface, she also became distinctly aware of the pressure on her torso. Not suffocating, but heavy enough to be unmistakable. Whatever was laying on her was also moving in rhythm with her breathing, and she groaned lowly, her senses coming back.

Her hand shifted, feeling dirt, leaves, and twigs under her fingers, and a throbbing ache in the side of her neck. Her eyelids and limbs felt like someone had placed weights over them, and she shifted again, feeling just enough strength return to her eyelids. With a grunt/sigh, she forced them open.

And froze.

Laying beside the teen with her large head on her chest, muzzle and eyes facing towards her, was Peaches.

The feline predator wasn’t snarling or growling, and actually seemed quite relaxed. Languidly, she licked Dani’s cheek, and the girl jumped at the smell of her breath.

It smelled like rotting flesh and blood.

The cougar purred again, now settling her head onto Dani’s lap, and made herself comfortable. Not wanting to disturb the currently peaceful creature, and still feeling somewhat weak, she pushed herself onto her elbows and looked around in shock.

The peggie that had drugged her lay all around in various pieces. One of his legs lay off to the side, his torso, (which had been ripped open and cleaned out) with his right arm and half of his left still attached lay to her other side. Just a few feet away from that, Dani felt bile rise in her throat when she saw his head, bloodied and almost unrecognizable, laying just ten inches or so from her right foot. Slowly, she turned back to Peaches, who was now watching her inquisitively. With a start, the redhead realized she almost seemed to waiting for something, head raised, ears perked, chest puffed out.

She was waiting for praise.

“Um,” the word scratched at her throat, and she coughed, chest aching, before she breathed in enough to speak again. “Um, good job. Really good work.”

Her words were hesitant, and yet, the animal laying on her still seemed to understand. Purring again, louder this time, Peaches leaned forward and nuzzled her head against Dani’s before turning and circling, finally curling up and beginning to doze.

Praying the cat would stay calm for another few minutes, Dani saw her pack had been ripped open and the treats were gone. It would appear Peaches had her fill. Shifting again, she fought to gain strength back in her limbs and tried to reach for her bag when a loud crackling filled the air. Finally, a familiar voice stopped her movements cold.

_“Do you have her?”_

John’s voice grated at her ears, and her breathing picked up, blood beginning to grow warm. As if sensing her new friend’s distress, Peaches raised her head, narrowing her large, brown eyes at the man’s torso, where a radio was still strapped to his belt.

_“Answer me, right now, do you have her? Do you have the Angel?”_

Feeling a new sense of determination, Dani forced herself to sitting and moved forward, struggling to pull the radio free from the dead man’s belt before taking several deep breaths and brining it to her lips.

“Trust me, John, he can’t answer you right now.”

It was the first time her uncle had ever been so quiet, and she waited almost a full two minutes before his voice came back on, higher and seemingly whinier on the radio than in real life.

_“Danielle, my beloved niece. Your father, Uncle Joseph and I are so happy to hear you’re alright.”_

She scoffed loudly, shaking her head as she responded. “Yeah, I’m great. Got attacked and drugged in the forest, and before that, one of your stupid fucking peggies tried to shoot me!” Her voice rose, frustration and stress for the past few days beginning to show. John didn’t answer right away, and the redhead knew without a doubt in her mind that Joseph was there, controlling the conversation and pulling the damn strings, just like he always did.

She hated him. She hated him so, so much.

_“I’m so sorry, Danielle. That follower will be dealt with-“_

“Don’t bother, I already killed him.”

Her voice was rough, careless, too careless for such an action. But she didn’t have the emotional capacity to feel bad anymore. If she thought about that one, she’d have to think about the others. Not just the one’s she killed, but about everyone else, peggie or townie, that had died during this damned Holy War. She couldn’t do that.

She didn’t have the stomach for it.

“Is my father there?”

She knew her words had shocked them, since they still didn’t respond. She was guessing they clearly thought. Breathing hard, she spoke.

“Jacob?”

Still nothing, but she just knew, in her gut, that he was listening.

“Dad?”

It was still quiet, but she knew she had his attention now. Swallowing, she continued.

“Dad,” she repeated, feeling her emotions rise. Maybe it was the Bliss kicking in, but it felt like everything was beginning to weigh on her. On her small, young shoulders, and on her soft, young heart. “I know you’re there. I know you can hear me, and I need you to listen.” She stopped, fighting to get a hold of herself. “You once told me that you were my family, that this was my _home._ ” Her voice broke slightly at the end, and she had to stop, feeling her control slipping. “I think you should know that I was always asking about you, that I always wanted to know what you looked like, what your name was, what _you_ were like. I was so proud when mom first told me I had your hair, that I had your temper. I lived my whole life without my father, so, please,” her voice broke again, and she sniffled, barely unable to keep her tears at bay as she continued. “Please, I don’t want to fight anymore. Call everything off. Stop hurting the towns people, stop hunting me, stop ripping this county apart, please.” She was crying now, feeling everything come rushing to the surface like a dam that had been broken. “Please, I’m your daughter. Please stop hurting me.”

Dani sat there for several minutes, but it felt like an eternity, waiting for a reply. She continued to cry, unable to hold it back anymore.

_“Don’t worry, pup.”_

His voice was gruff, and if she didn’t know better, it sounded like he was holding back tears.

_“This will be over soon, I promise you.”_

She didn’t even feel the pain before the Bliss bullet took effect.

Her body jolted slightly, and a numbing, dizzying feeling spread from a painful spot on her shoulder and into her head. The world rushed past her, and then she hit the dirt, completely paralyzed. She felt the dark water rising as the radio slipped from her fingers. The world faded fast as she watched another bullet hit Peaches, who had jumped to her feet and was roaring and snarling in indignation. Jacob’s voice crackled through one last time before she went under, betrayal cutting her heart so deep, she found herself willingly surrendering to the soundless, dreamless darkness.

_“It will be over soon.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think Dani is about to absolutely fuck somebody up for this, you are absolutely right. See you guys next time, and let me know what you thought!


	19. CHAPTER NINETEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, hi. Me again...  
> Look, I'm sorry about the long update times. My writers block for this story is awful, it took me almost a month to complete the first half of this chapter, and it's not even that long.  
> We don't have much left in this story! Like I said, there will be two endings. The first one I post will be the Original Ending that I had been planning for the first five or so chapters of this story. The second one will be the Canon Ending, the one that is officially a part of the timeline.   
> Anyway, onward!

It was like Dani knew right away that something was wrong.

Pulling herself from that dark, warm water, forcing her senses into the waking world, desperately fighting against the lull of the waves. The second her head breached the surface, she could feel the threat around her.

She was sitting; that was new, she was used to waking up laying down. Where was she? Her neck really hurt, she groaned as she shifted her head from its spot where it lulled towards her lap. Her back and shoulders strained and ached as well, and she realized, as she went to put a hand on her neck, that she couldn’t move her hands. In fact, she was having a hard time moving, _period._

Wait, wait, what was that noise? It was muffled, but- was that _crying?_

Forcing her eyes open, Dani raised her head, a whimper of pain escaping her lips as she forced her head up from its awkward position. It was blurry, at first, and dark. But as things came into focus, she realized something was moving in front of her.

No, not something. Someone.

The room slowly came into focus. She was sitting, that was for sure, but horror dawned on her as she realized that her wrists were duct taped to the arm rests of the chair. Her heart jolted, and that was when everything came slamming into focus.

The room around her looked like a scene straight from one of the _Saw_ movies she and her friends once snuck out to go see. It was dark, and musty, and smelled of blood and gore. A smell she had become all too familiar with. A tool bench sat to her right, and random pieces of equipment were scattered around, including some chains hanging from the ceiling. But as her eyes roved, she realized with a start who was in front of her.

Joey Hudson was tied to a chair about ten feet away, mouth duct taped shut, sobbing and screaming through the gag. Her face was streaked in black from her eye makeup, showing she’d been sobbing for a while. There were also small bruises and cuts scattered around her showing skin, and her uniform was torn.

“Joey?” Dani muttered, then coughed. It felt like she hadn’t spoken in days. “Joey? Oh my gosh, _Joey!”_

The teen yanked at her bindings, but then cursed. There were so many layers of duct tape, it felt like someone had cemented her damn hands to the chair. She looked around, feeling her heart rate and breathing pick up, as she searched for a weapon. But as she did so, she noticed something.

She’d been cleaned.

Her hair was down from its bun, and she could tell the ginger strands were freshly washed, based on both smell and appearance. She also realized her skin had been scrubbed, as well, and she was wearing a fresh set of jeans, and a plain white tank top. She felt her heart drop.

_Who the fuck_ changed _me?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone whistling, and as she turned towards the noise, she felt her blood turn to ice.

John walked into the room, casual as could be, carrying a toolbox. He didn’t acknowledge either girl around him, simply setting the toolbox down and opening it up. Dani felt horror well up inside her when she saw him pull out very sharp, vicious looking tools. Definitely not the kind she normally used to help fix up the shed in her grandparent’s backyard. These looked brutal, as if their soul purpose was to send someone to the emergency room. But what really stopped her heart was when he pulled a piece of fabric from the box and raised a large, industrial looking stapler and secured it against the wooden panel above the work bench.

_No, not fabric._ Her stomach rolled, and she felt her throat burn with vomit. _Skin._

“Did your dad ever tell you what happened to us as children, Dani?”

Her youngest uncle’s voice may have startled her, but she was so proud when she didn’t flinch. She also didn’t answer; stubbornly pressing her lips together and glaring at him with all the hatred in her body. What the hell was going on? What was he doing?

“You see, our parents, your grandparents, weren’t really cut out to raise children. Our father was an insane, God-fearing man, and our mother was _weak._ She had no idea how to stand up to her husband. Or so I’m told.” John stepped away from the bench, towards her. “You see, myself, your father, and Joseph were separated when I was still very young. My parents, the Duncan’s, were the only ones I ever knew. And _they_ were the ones who taught me the power of _yes._ ”

Oh, for hell’s sake. She’d almost forgotten about John’s expression, an excuse to torture people within inches of their lives. Mary May had told her a little bit about the ‘atonement session’. It didn’t matter whether you said yes or kept your mouth shut. Either way, John still made sure you were begging for death by the time it was done.

“And as a Seed, you, my dear, need to learn first-hand the importance of atoning for your sins.” He got closer, and crouched down in front of her, holding onto the arms of her chair. “Your father, Uncle Joseph, and I have all admitted our sins. We’ve carved them,” he pulled back part of his shirt, showing her a painful looking set of scars that spelled out a word. She couldn’t read them, though, they were red and angry and there was a line through it, “into our skin. Don’t worry, now. I won’t put you through what these other sinners go through. Because, Dani, I already _know_ your sin.” He raised a hand and pushed back a piece of flaming hair, tenderly tucking it behind her ear.

She didn’t dare move, simply glaring at him, trying to shoot lasers out of her eyes as he smiled so affectionately at her, like she was the best thing that had every happened to him.

“It’s _wrath_ for you, my dear. You are so angry at the adjustments we are putting you through, and you’re acting out. And I want you to know that no matter how much you curse, or scream, or tell us you hate us, you will _always_ be a part of this family. There’s nothing you can do to push yourself too far away from us. In the end,” his voice darkened, and he twisted that same lock of hair around his finger to the point of pain, feeling like he was trying to pull it from her head.

“We will _always_ be here.”

Danielle’s blood was like ice, her heart was in her stomach, and bile rose in her throat. Those were words to speak to a scared child, a terrified little one that wasn’t used to having a family. But that wasn’t what he was saying to her. This was a threat, a promise. No matter how far she ran, no matter how much she buried her past, and even if she made it out of this alive, nothing could change the facts.

Her father and uncles would be shackles she could never shake.

A whimper shattered the tense silence between them, and both eyes flitted to the woman strapped down the chair across from them. John smiled calmly back at Dani.

“Oh, don’t worry about her. She’s so far down into the pits of sin, it has taken several sessions to even make a dent in her. But don’t worry, my dear niece, she’ll be done soon. And I give you my word you can drive her back to her miserable life once it’s over.”

Joey was now openly sobbing into her gag, and Dani felt her heart physically breaking. What had Joey _endured_ already? How much had her uncle put the deputy through?

“But first, I’ll take her to her room.” John suddenly announced, standing and moving towards the trapped woman. Upon seeing the predator approach, she began to scream into her gag, shaking her head frantically at Dani. The teen pulled at her bindings, breathing picking up in a panic as she tried to pull herself from her chair. “After all, this is a family matter.”

“No, no, Uncle John, wait!” But he ignored her, rolling the screaming woman down the hall. The door shut behind him with a loud, definitive _clang!_

Now, the redhead had to admit. As soon as she was alone…

…she panicked.

Frantically pulling at her chair, she started to roll towards the table of tools. But to her dismay, it was too high up for her tied down hands to reach. She rolled her chair back, and with a grunt, slammed it into the side of the table to knock it over. But all that did was send pain flaring up her side and she rolled back several feet.

Ok, so the table was a lot heavier than it looked. Noted.

As she shook her head and tried to look for a possible key to the door, she saw with a jolt that the cage door wasn’t locked. Hope bloomed in her chest, and she rolled towards it madly, wincing when it creaked open-

-and was met with a long set of stairs.

_Fuck, there’s no easy way to do this._ She realized with a rising sense of urgency, and somewhere behind the other door, two voices started getting closer. Her heart jumped, and she looked back at the stairs.

_It’s now or never!_

Tucking her head in, she rolled the chair to the stairs, and pushed off.

To her credit, it actually stayed upright for about four steps. But then her weight tipped it the side, and then she was bouncing, slamming into the concrete, pained gasps pushing past her lips. It seemed to go on forever, but she smacked against the floor, the breath rushing out of her body and her vision swimming.

She wanted to lay there and give herself a proper amount of time to recover, but even with the possible concussion, she knew it wouldn’t be long until someone noticed her absence. As she shifted, groaning in pain, she realized that her chair had completely fallen apart. She reached up with a now free hand and pulled feverishly at the duct tape on her wrist, hissing as it ripped some of her arm hairs off, and did the same with the other wrist.

As she stood, she realized just where she was. In a long, twisting hallway, no doubt under John’s safehouse. She’d never been anywhere besides the veterans center, the church, and the ranch. So, it was an unfortunate placement. But there wasn’t any time to think about it. Picking up a heavy metal piece of the chair that had broken off, she started down the hall, ducking and weaving around different barrels, stacks of supplies, and different doors. About halfway down, her elbow hit a hammer that was sitting on a crate, nearly sending it clattering to the ground. Her hand curled around it at the very last second, breathing out slowly when the air around her remained still.

“Let us out! Let us the fuck out of here!”

The voice of the angry man nearly made her jump out of her skin, but a look over the barrel she was hiding behind showed a large, circular door to a room. A single window showed a face she’d never seen before. Adult male, white, brown hair. He looked furious.

“We’re just helping you.” Came the soft reply of one of the peggies, who walked slowly to the door, shifting so his back was to Danielle. His voice didn’t sound right for his ratted hair, hole-y sweater and the AK-47 that was strapped to his body. “We’re helping you be prepare for the-“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Blood sprayed across Dani’s face as she struck the hammer across the back of the peggie’s head. The force of the hit had cracked his skull clean open, and he gagged, his breathing agonizing as he slowly dropped to the ground.

Grabbing his gun, she ripped the strap off of him and kicked his body to the ground. She had only just finished flinging the strap over her person and reaching for the lock on the door when the alarm started blaring.

_Shit._

“The Angel is missing! Find her! Find the Angel!”

Shouts started coming from both ends of the hallways and Dani turned back to the man with barely concealed panic.

“Free the others!” She ordered and swung the lock open before taking off down a separate hallway.

Dani had no idea where she was going; she’d never been down here before. A part of her was positive this was John’s bunker, but the other part of her didn’t think her uncle would be that stupid. A nagging suspicion told her this was too easy, but she pushed it back. She needed to escape, she needed to find Joey.

_“Oh, Dani…”_

John’s singsong voice stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned around in a circle and realized his voice was coming over the intercom.

_“Such an impulsive little girl. Don’t worry, sweetheart. You get that from me. I want you to know something, Dani. I don’t ever want to hurt you, but you’re young, and I need you to learn a very important lesson. When your father, Joseph, or I ask you to stay somewhere for your safety…”_

A low hissing sound filled the air, and Dani’s eyes widened in terror upon seeing the white mist that began to spill from the vents.

_“…we expect to be obeyed. And like all unruly children, you will be punished.”_

She didn’t bother to sit around and listen to him, she took off running immediately. She flew up the steps, not questioning why there suddenly weren’t any peggie’s stopping her. She could feel her vision starting to get blurry, the ground looking wavy, and she needed to get somewhere with fresh air _fast_.

But the hallways were winding, and the stairways went up level after level. Soon, she was stumbling into walls, knocking the butt of the gun uncomfortably into her ribs. The pain was numbed by the drug in her system.

_“Is this who you’re looking for, Danielle?”_

She stopped running, gripping the edge of a wall, and a flash of movement caused her to look to her left, eyes widening a fraction.

Joey’s face was pressed up against the glass, streaked in her eye makeup and still crying. Dani stumbled to the door, nearly face-planting as the room tilted. Her hands came up to brace on the window of the door, heart pounding in desperation.

“Joey…” She whimpered, and the deputy shook her head.

“Run, Dani! There’s no Bliss in here, I’ll be ok!” She ordered tearfully, leaning in. “Don’t you dare let them catch you again. You get out of here and get a hold of the National Guard and the fucking FBI and _save this town.”_

Dani opened her mouth to beg Joey to come with her, to find a way to open the door and run outside with her, but she couldn’t. Because she could even utter a word, John was suddenly behind Joey. He bared his teeth as he grabbed her hair, fingers tangling in the dark strands and yanking her away as she screamed.

“No! No, Joey!” Dani shrieked and pounded on the window, the last of her strength making her head swim.

“Don’t worry, Dani.” John soothed her, yanking again at Joey’s hair, “you’ll be leaving now, but we’ll see you again. We’ll be waiting for you, dear.”

And then he was gone. Dani screamed and hit the door again, but it barely even made any noise. Her vision was beginning to swim, and stars were appearing at the edges. The sickly sweet smell was clogging her lungs, and she turned around to stagger towards the stairs again.

Her legs seemed to grow weaker and weaker as she climbed, and once she hit the final landing, she collapsed. A moan of pain escaped her mouth, and she crawled towards the door. She barley had the strength to push up off the floor and grab the handle, yanking down towards her. The door swung open, and she pushed herself out, sprawling onto the gravel.

The fresh, clean air swept through her lungs, breathing strength back into her bones. The bright light of the sun forced her to her feet, and she fought to stay upright as she stumbled down the pathway.

Slowly, the world came back into focus and her limbs returned to normal. Her vision cleared, and the world stopped tilting. She staggered to an overturned tree and sat down heavily.

When she could finally focus on her hands right in front of her face, she was forced to confront what happened. She had failed. She had _fucking failed_. Joey had been less than five feet away, and Dani still wasn’t able to save her. She had walked out of that bunker without a scratch on her body and Joey was still being tortured to slow insanity by Dani’s uncle.

_I failed._

That night, she stepped out of the shower and wiped the steam away from the mirror. Her face, browned and freckled by the sun, stared back at her.

Jerome, Mary May, and several others were asleep in the rooms near hers. They had decided it was best to be near each other, sleeping at the Spread Eagle in case of another invasion. Dani couldn’t deny how safe she felt having them near her; being out on her own in the Montana wilderness made her really appreciate having help and support nearby.

She left the room, her body aching as she changed into a large t-shirt of Jerome’s and some old sweatpants. The bed creaked and groaned as she got into it, but she didn’t care. After several days of sleeping on the ground, it felt like laying on a cloud.

Reaching out to turn off her lamp, her eyes landed on the gold chain on the nightstand. Her locket. Slowly, her fingers curled around the jewelry and she sat up, bringing it into her lap.

Her eyes began to burn as she ran her fingers over the initials, and the sight of them forced the tears from her eyes.

The salty, cold liquid hit her hands, running over the gold as her fist closed around it and she laid down in bed, crying quietly as she clutched it to her heart, staring at the night sky out the window.

It sounded so childish, but right then, Dani really wanted her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Dani. It's all going to be ok. Maybe not for the Seed's, but you'll hopefully get out of it without too much emotional damage.  
> Maybe.  
> IF you survive ;)


	20. NEW FAR CRY 5 STORY

Please don't hate me, but this isn't a new chapter! I thought I would let you guys know I started a new Far Cry 5 story, and you should go check it out! I'm trying to explore my writing more, and it's pretty different from this one. It's a LOT darker, but if that's your thing, then go check out my page! 

**Title** :

Rattlesnakes

**Summary:**

"Before my granddad died, he warned me about snakes in the grass. Rattlers that snuck up on you and that you didn't notice until it was too late." Her lips turned down into a frown, the wind brushing her hair back. "Had I known how close the snakes were, I would've run. I would've run so far and so fast..." She turned to face him, green eyes burning in pain and fear. "Those snakes didn't just bite me. Their poison has ruined my life. I curse the day I ever laid eyes on the Seed's."

* * *

**A Sneak Peek:**

Satisfied with her comfort level, Mattie turned on her heel and headed back downstairs to get her kettle started.

And froze.

There, in the hallway, were wet footprints. And not hers. These were from shoes; a set of boots, it looked like. She followed them backwards, going from her bedroom to the bathroom, and noticed they went to the stairs as well. She followed them down, her confusion slowly morphing into fear.

_These don’t look like mine._

The footsteps originated from the front door, and her heart jumped to her throat when she realized it wasn’t locked. Her blood turned cold, and her breathing picked up. She was positive she’d locked that door; she always locked it behind her.

_Was there someone in the house?_

She moved to the kitchen, opening the cabinet door below the sink. Reaching in, she pulled out the shotgun that resided there, hands trembling slightly as she loaded it.

Breathing hard, she grabbed her phone and dialed Kim’s number immediately. They were closer than the police. After a few rings, she started to fear her friend wouldn’t pick up, but relief flooded her when a familiar voice came on.

_“Hey, Mattie. What’s up?”_

“Kim.” Her voice trembled as she spoke, and the woman on the other end noticed immediately.

_“Mattie, what’s wrong? Are you ok?”_

“No. I- I think there’s someone in my house.”

_“What?!”_ There was shuffling on the other line, and then she heard Kim calling for her husband. _“Nick! Nick, come here!”_ She pressed the receiver to her mouth again. _“Sweetheart, where are you?”_

“I’m in the kitchen, I’ve got my dads gun. There’s wet footprints that aren’t mine, Kim, they’re too big for me…” She trailed off, heart racing, and Kim jumped in.

_“Ok, listen to me, hun. Get out of the house, grab your phone and get in your truck. I’m going to call the police, and I’ll have Nick meet Whitehorse over there, ok? You can spend the night here and they’ll check out the house. Do it, now.”_

With trembling fingers, Mattie did as instructed. She threw on her boots, her heart jumping at every sound around her. She felt like someone was going to come up behind her at any moment. Grabbing her keys and her phone, she took off outside, running all the way to her truck. Jumping in, she revved on the engine and took off down the driveway.

John rolled out from under the bed, scowling as he heard her truck pulling away. Shit, he hadn’t thought about his footprints. The rain outside meant he’d tracked them all over the house.

He needed to leave, right then. He heard Mattie on the phone with Kim Rye. No doubt her annoying, troublesome husband would come over to check things out, followed by the police. He needed to be long gone by the time they got there.

_Not that it matters,_ he thought with a smirk, _they can’t connect anything back to him._ He already had a solid alibi set up, he’d planned for this. He just couldn’t help himself.

But as he started for the door, his eyes caught a piece of cloth. Her jacket. He grabbed it immediately, stuffing it into his pocket. It was small and thin, fitting easily into his coat.

Until he had her in his arms, this would have to satisfy his fantasies for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Well, thanks for reading! I'm almost done with the next chapter, so it'll be up within a day or two. Please comment and kudos!


End file.
